Another Stray
by imagneiss1
Summary: Slim & Mort, chasing thieves, find Virginia Radcliff, brutally raped and tortured and her family murdered at the hands of the thieves. Can Slim, Jess, Daisy & Mike help Virginia overcome her ordeal and find a new life for herself? Loosely based on a scene in Shadows in the Dust. Strong language, adult themes, violence
1. Author's Notes

Another Stray.

Author's Notes:

Warning: Adult themes, violence and language. Reader discretion is advised.

This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to events in real life is purely coincidental.

I would graciously like to thank Sally Bahnsen for performing the beta on my story. I'd also like to thank Sally and Sheryl McCain Cassady for the late night brainstorming sessions when I got stuck. You two are the best!

I'd also like to thank those who critiqued my story: Cherril Fomby, Mary Brown, Sheryl McCain Cassady, and CJ aka 'SevenStars.'

I'd also like to thank those outside of the 'Laramie' circle who took time to read, offer advice and encouragement. You know who you are ;)

And thank you, readers, for reading my first foray into fan fiction and the Laramie world!

Finally, I want to dedicate this story to anyone, male or female, who has been the victim of any form of sexual molestation; be it rape, sexual harassment, or any other form. It is time to stop the stigma!

Author's Notes on relation to the Laramie series:

This story is loosely inspired by a scene in the episode Shadows in the Dust where Jean describes to Slim being assaulted by two men when she was sixteen.

Buttons: There were several dogs that were known as Buttons. This particular 'Buttons' is the dog from The Perfect Gift who had puppies. Though the dog is not named in the episode, it is identical to one of the Buttons in other episodes (ex. The Day of the Savage).

This is my first foray into Laramie fanfict. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 Discovery at the Soddy

Chapter 1 The Discovery at the Soddy.

I'm Slim Sherman, I'm part owner of the Sherman Ranch and Relay Station near Laramie, Wyoming. Tomorrow is a very special day for this household. But before I get to that, you have to know the background. This is the story of the most remarkable young man and the bravest woman I know. You'll just have to bear with me while I give you the whole story.

Even though the calendar said March and spring was around the corner, winter had refused to let go without a fight. Snow was still deep high on the mountains. Patches of snow lower down clung to the ground and there was still a chilly bite to the air. This night, where my story begins, the moon was up and it was a cloudless night, barely past sunset.

Normally, I'd be at the ranch taking care of things like changing horses, greeting passengers and such. This day, however, I was out with Laramie's sheriff, Mort Cory. We were tracking probably the most cunning outlaw gang I've ever known-before or since.

Mort and I had been tracking these outlaws for the better part of two days. I'm still trying to figure out how they pulled off TWO robberies in the same town at the same time! They robbed the bank and the express office simutaneously and got away with almost $75,000!

We knew there were at least six of them: two robbed the bank, two robbed the express office and two held the horses. The express office was just receiving a payroll from one of Overland's stages when the outlaws grabbed the cash. Shocked me to no end how they did it!

Anyway, Mort and I, as I said, had been tracking them for two days. Hour by hour we gained on them. We weren't sure if they knew we were following but we weren't about to take any chances.

Shortly after dusk we came upon a clearing. We stopped our horses and got off 'em while we were still in the trees.

In the little clearing was a sod house or a 'soddy' as they are known. Beside the small soddy was a moderate sized broken-down pole barn. The 'barn' really only had a whole front side. The rest of the barn had partially fallen in and numerous boards were missing.

We could see a campfire flickering between the boards and we heard raucous laughter. The soddy, however was dark and quiet so we figured most, if not all the thieves were in the barn; probably because soddies were notorious for being dank and cold.

Mort and I decided to split up and each take a side of the barn so the gang would be flanked on two sides. I'd taken the front of the barn and Mort took the left side. We could still see each other. When Mort nodded, I swiftly opened the barn door and cocked my rifle. "Hold it!" I shouted.

Six wide-eyed outlaws, gathered at the fire, froze in their tracks. Some had coffee cups in their hands. A couple of them were kneeling by the fire.

"Drop your guns," I ordered. Mort came out from behind the few boards on the left and cocked his rifle to show there was more than one person that had them covered. This gave us an advantage since the outlaws didn't know how many more of us were nearby.

One thing I've learned: you have to really pay attention when you are disarming a fellow. This is when they know that the game is lost and some will do anything to keep from going to jail. And I mean anything! Especially when there's $75,000 at your feet!

As it happened, the outlaws slowly began to pull their weapons out of their holsters.

Suddenly one of them shouted, "NOW!" And all six of the outlaws whipped around at Mort and me and started firing. I barely had time to roll out of the door. Several bullets came whizzing by; one even clipped my coat.

I quickly jumped to my feet and started firing. All of them were headed toward the back of the barn. There were three horses tied just inside. Three outlaws hesitated to lay down covering fire for the other three as they made for the horses. Once they mounted, the bandits on the ground quickly moved toward the back of the barn, firing, and the mounted outlaws started firing at us, too.

Mort got in a real good shot and caught one of the runners flat in the chest as he turned to fire in Mort's direction. I clipped another runner in the stomach as he turned to fire at me and I got one of the riders in the chest. He reeled off his horse and the last runner grabbed it and quickly mounted. The three remaining bandits wheeled out of the barn and rode off into the cold night with us running after them, firing. We could hear hoof beats receding; the money, forgotten, was heaped by the campfire.

Mort and I stopped halfway to the back of the barn and checked on the outlaws we had shot. All three were dead. We proceeded to gather up the guns of the dead men, put blankets over them and put the money back into the satchel. I headed to the back of the barn to see what, if anything, the thieves left behind.

I surveyed their campsite as I walked. It was pretty clear that they had used this place for a long period of time. The whole building was a shambles! Frayed ropes and pieces of leather lay about. Broken whiskey bottles tossed into corners, trash was scattered about. A pile of cigarette remnants had been dropped to one side of the aisle. Frayed ropes hung from a couple of the rafters. Food scraps were strewn about. Piles of wooden stakes were also lying around. Charred sticks were strewn haphazardly about too. Near the back of the barn, I could smell a very strong odor like an outhouse in summer; nearly took my breath away.

Also in the back I discovered two saddled horses tied to a rotting pole. A third horse was standing with broken reins nearby; he, too, was saddled. Gathering the horses, another unpleasant odor caught my attention: the smell of decay. Leaving the horses at ground hitch, I followed my nose into the night. The moon gleamed off the snow behind the barn. My attention was drawn to a dark shape just on top of one of the snowbanks. Getting closer, I could tell it was a body. Turning it over, I jumped back and shouted, "SHIT!"

I heard Mort running toward me, "Slim!" He yelled.

"Back here, Mort!"

I could barely look at the corpse. It was a young girl, probably about sixteen or seventeen. She was totally nude. Her eyes were hazed over and staring into space, unseeing. Her body was stiff and ice cold. How long had she been out here? I spotted iron shackles on her legs.

Mort ran up to me and saw the body. A whispered 'Oh God!' was all he could muster.

Our thoughts were interrupted by a gut-wrenching scream that caused us to shift our attention from the wretched body frozen in time.

"Where'd that come from?" Mort asked, his pistol at the ready.

The chilling scream repeated again and again. It was coming from the soddy.

I raced to the soddy while Mort retrieved a torch log from the campfire.

The shrieking was so anguished we wanted to rush in and relieve whoever was in pain, but we knew we had to be cautious. We still didn't know if there were only six outlaws in this gang.

Both our pistols drawn, Mort kicked opened the door and I slowly entered the dark sod house. The screaming stopped when the door flew open and now there was only the sound of whimpering.

A wall of stenches hit me in the face; made me want to gag. Vomit, decaying meat, urine, and other odors combined to make me choke and cough. I put my arm to my nose to keep nausea at bay. I could hear Mort behind me choking and coughing too.

He came in with the torch; it barely lit the center of the soddy and it cast dancing shadows on the wall opposite the door. It was enough to see by, only just. No furniture of any kind was in the house. More broken whiskey bottles, trash, charred sticks and food scraps were thrown against the walls. Off to the right, an old rumpled quilt was spread on the ground with remnants of a campfire nearby.

Something moved on the left and caught my attention. I cocked my gun. "You! In the corner! Come on out!" I ordered.

Mort put his hand on my gun and pushed it down. He stepped closer with his torch. In the dim illumination I saw a young woman, about eighteen or nineteen, huddled in the corner. She was holding tightly to a child. The child had long white-blond hair and she was wearing a pretty light blue dress; that is, it would have been a very pretty dress were it not soiled with dirt and blood.

The young woman holding the child rocked back and forth. Tears were glistening on her cheeks in the torch light.

Mort knelt down in front of the girl. "Miss?" He said gently. "Are you all right?" The girl didn't answer, she just kept rocking and holding the child tightly.

Mort smiled gently, "She looks like a very pretty girl. What's her name?"

The young woman stopped rocking and looked at Mort. "Melissa." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Melissa. That's a very pretty name. May I take a look at her and see if she's all right?"

The young woman caressed and smoothed the child's hair. She slowly released her hold on the child and allowed Mort to gather Melissa into his arms.

I could tell by Mort's dismal look on his face when he looked back at me that Melissa was beyond all help.

With her charge gone, the young girl wrapped her arms around herself, knees to chest, and began to rock again and sobbed uncontrollably. "I couldn't." She whispered hoarsely.

"Couldn't what, Miss?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"I couldn't protect them. I couldn't… Please, Dear God, forgive me! I couldn't protect them!" her voice was rough. She put her face in her trembling hands.

Mort looked up at me helplessly; I felt a lump forming in my throat and my eyes smarted. I could tell Mort was feeling the same when he swallowed deeply.

Mort turned back to the young woman. "You did all you could, Miss," he said quietly. "Can you tell me your name?"

"V- Virginia." She whispered.

"Virginia, are you injured?"

She didn't answer, she continued to rock and tears slid down her cheeks.

"Slim, let's wrap Virginia in that quilt there and..."

"NO!" Virginia screamed. "NO!" She scooted as far into the corner she could get and tried to make herself as small as possible.

It was then we noticed her leg shackles. What in the world had been going on here?

Mort tried to calm her down. "Virginia, aren't you cold? This quilt cou…"

"NO!" Her voice became shrill and her eyes got large with fright.

"Mort," I said as I put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll go get my blanket. Virginia can use it."

Looking at me, Mort, finally comprehending, nodded. "Bring my horse, too, Slim."

"Sure."

I had a feeling I knew the reason Virginia was refusing to put that quilt around her but I hoped, prayed, I was wrong.

Gathering both our horses I drew up to the soddy, untied my blanket and took it inside.

Mort still had the child in his arms, talking low to Virginia, trying to gently glean some information from her, even if it was just a sentence or two. Ever the lawman, that Mort. I don't think she uttered a word, judging by the look on Mort's face.

I stepped forward and placed the blanket around Virginia's shoulders. She didn't protest.

Mort was about to stand up when Virginia placed a hand on his arm. "Sissy needs me to hold her. She won't sleep until I rock her a while."

Mort swallowed and put the dead child back into Virginia's arms. She held the little blond girl closely, sank her face into the child's blond locks and hummed a tuneless tune, rocking.

Mort let out a huge sigh and we stepped outside so we could talk without the girl hearing.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked. "We can't go after those other three with her in tow."

"No. She needs medical attention." Mort thought a moment. "We'll just have to take her and the bodies back to Laramie and postpone the search."

Thinking of the gruesome task, I asked, "isn't there another way? Couldn't we bury the bodies here?"

"No, they have to be taken back to be identified. And the two girls… I wouldn't want them to be buried here, would you?"

I thought a moment. No, this was no place to bury children. "Well, we have five horses. Virginia could ride one. We could make two litters and put the bodies on the other two horses."

"Good idea Slim. It will be slow-going but we can do it. First, let's see what we can do about her shackles and then we'll pack up. The sooner we get back to Laramie the better. We'll most likely have company before we get there.'

I went back to Virginia and knelt down. "Miss Virginia, I'm Slim Sherman and this is Sheriff Mort Cory. We live in Laramie, not far from here. Would you like to come with us?"

She looked frightened. "What about Melissa? A-and Victoria?"

Victoria? That must have been the other dead girl.

"We'll take them with us too."

That seemed to comfort her. "Would you mind putting Sissy over there on the pallet?" She asked. "I'd hate to wake her, she's such a light sleeper." In the opposite corner was a miserable pallet of straw with a moth-eaten blanket over it.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I said "sure. " I gathered the dead child in my arms from Virginia and walked over to the pallet. In the dim light, I could see a pale face so thin with dark circles under her lifeless eyes. Her body was slightly warm but cooling which meant she hadn't been dead very long. The thought made me shudder.

Her hair reminded me of corn silks before they ripened. The blue dress was ripped and the sleeves were tatters. Dried blood covered the lower half of the front of the dress. I caressed the poor child's blond locks and gently eased her onto the pallet.

Virginia talked vacantly, "I need to find Tory. It's way past her bedtime too."

Mort cleared his throat, "First Miss Virginia, let's see if we can get those chains off your legs."

She was reluctant to leave the soddy but I told her I would stay by Melissa's side and then help her find Victoria. It took the better part of the night for Mort to finally find some tools and get the leg irons off. Once the shackles were removed, he escorted Virginia back to the soddy to sit by Melissa's side while we made preparations to get on the trail.

By the time we started making the litters for the bodies, the eastern sky was beginning to get light. We loaded the three outlaw bodies onto one travois and lashed them to it so they wouldn't tumble off. We also covered them with the hated quilt because we wanted to carefully wrap the girls' bodies and there weren't enough blankets to go around.

In the dawning day, we were able to see the quilt clearly now. It stank horribly, smelling of sweat, urine, blood and other odors I couldn't quite identify. There was blood here and there on it; some small spots and some large spots. I could understand why Virginia was so adamant about keeping it away from her.

The sun was peeking over the horizon when we moved to Victoria's body. If we were surprised when we first saw her body in the dark, we were sickened how her body looked now that we could see it.

Extremely thin with her ribs showing, cuts on her lip and above her right eye, and dark circles under her eyes; she had rope burns on her wrists and bruises on her ankles; but what churned my stomach were the huge bruises on her torso and circular marks all over her breasts, chest, shoulders and neck. On closer inspection we discovered the circular marks looked like teeth marks! On her back and legs were lash marks of various sizes like she'd been whipped, raised areas of peeling and reddened skin that looked like blisters that had burst, and numerous, short cuts into her flesh. Dried blood caked the cuts and her upper thighs.

Silently I was relieved that my ranch partner, Jess Harper, wasn't here. He would have taken out after those outlaws then and there and wouldn't have come back until either he or the outlaws were dead!

Mort performed the grim task of removing the leg shackles from the dead girl's cold, stiff limbs. Carefully Mort and I wrapped Victoria's body in a woolen blanket. Even though we had to tie her to the travois, we were extra careful to not let the bindings show so Virginia couldn't see them. It would appear that she was just sleeping on the litter.

Victoria, too, had long blond hair though her color was more golden. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. She was a beautiful girl; the kind that would have turned a young man's head with just a smile.

We packed up all we could including the money and extra guns and led the horses to the soddy. When we entered, we found Virginia right where we left her, by Melissa's side. Mort removed his hat, "Miss Virginia, we need to get moving. I'll put Melissa on the litter with Victoria so she will be comfortable. Slim will put you on a horse and you can ride right beside them."

Virginia gave a small nod in the darkened room. I offered her my hand and she accepted. Her hand was ice cold. I noticed she no longer had my blanket on her; she had put it over Melissa. Mort picked up the child's body wrapped in the blanket. He also picked up the moth-eaten cover.

When we stepped outside, it took a while for Virginia to adjust to the brightness of the day. She had long light brown hair and was wearing a tattered yellow dress stained with dirt and blood. There was hardly a spot on the dress that wasn't covered with blood or dirt! She had no shoes- a concern since it was still very cold. I helped Virginia mount the horse I picked for her (it seemed the most docile) then I pulled Mort's bedroll and wrapped her up, being sure to cover her feet.

"Slim." I heard Mort's fervent but low voice at the travois. I moved back to the litter. Mort had taken the blanket off to secure Melissa and we got a good look at the poor child. My jaw set hard and my stomach turned over; I saw Mort's jaw muscles working pretty good too. This poor girl, no more than a baby, had been used by these ruthless men! She had bruises and cuts on her face, along with bite marks about her neck and shoulders. I felt sick to my stomach; Mort paled and had to rub his mouth- I guessed to keep from getting sick himself.

We looked at each other wordlessly. Mort sighed heavily and gently covered the child's body with my blanket. I wanted to run after and hunt those animals down myself-with or without Jess! Seeing what those monsters did to all three of these girls, especially this child, was something I wasn't likely to forget any time soon.


	3. Chapter 2 Back to Laramie

Chapter 2 Back to Laramie.

Mutely Mort and I mounted our horses. Mort grabbed the horse with the three outlaws; I took the uninviting task of leading the horse with the two girls. Virginia rode right beside the litter with the two girls.

We had no illusions that this would be a tranquil journey back to Laramie. We had 75,000 reasons for those animals to return on the attack. We doubted they would just let that get back to Laramie without a fight. We both carried our rifles at the ready as we rode, our necks on a swivel and our eyes searching.

Around midday we stopped to rest. I helped Virginia off her horse. She had ridden without a word, not even a complaint about how hungry, cold or thirsty she was. We had given her one of our canteens but even that was still full. She hadn't touched it.

"You need to eat and drink something, Miss Virginia, to keep your strength up," I gently prodded.

She looked up at me from her perch on a rock, her eyes were swollen and dulled, the dark circles very pronounced, tear stains streaking her face. "Why?" She said in a hoarse, distressed voice.

I swallowed because I had no answer for her. I could see the bruises on her arms and the same bite marks on her neck and shoulders. I couldn't imagine what she and those other two had been through at the hands of those brutes. I slowly walked away to help Mort.

Silently, I made a small campfire. I wanted to get Virginia's feet warmed and find some way to keep them that way. I took my boots off and pulled a pair of my socks off. I had two pair on to keep my feet warm. Mort did the same thing. I put the two pair on Virginia's feet. I also pulled my gloves off and put them on her hands. At least her feet and hands would be somewhat protected from the cold. She endured our fussing silently. I tried to examine her for injuries but she flinched and shrank away from my touch. I didn't force the issue.

We soon had coffee fixed. There was very little foodstuffs left (coffee, sugar, and salt) so we ate jerky. I offered Virginia some jerky and my cup of coffee. She ignored the jerky but took my cup. She just held it, I didn't see her drink from it. She stared into space blankly.

Mort tried to get some more information from her though he only gently prodded.

"Can you tell me your last name, Miss Virginia?"

Virginia stared at the campfire, "Radcliff," she replied.

"Are Victoria and Melissa your sisters?" A nod.

"Can you tell me where you're from?"

She looked at Mort with a weak, ironic smile, "Virginia," she said.

"Virginia from Virginia." A nod. Mort smiled. I had to smile too.

"Do you have any kin anywhere?" Virginia shook her head.

"What about your parents?"

"Dead."

"No aunts, uncles, cousins?" She shook her head again.

Mort drew a deep breath, not wanting to ask the next question, "Can you tell us why we found you at that farm with those outlaws?"

Virginia kept staring into the fire, she took a swig of coffee (the first time I saw her drink anything), and set the cup down. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively and began to rock. Tears started running down her cheeks. "They got Mama and Papa. I couldn't protect them," was all she said. She buried her head into her arms.

On reflex, I kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulders. She didn't acknowledge it but at least she didn't flinch at my touch. I could feel her shake while she cried. "We're sorry, ma'am. We didn't mean to upset you."

Mort looked gratified. My saying 'we' meant that I was in this as much as he was. It's good to know, especially during difficult times, that someone has your back.

We knew we couldn't stay long. While Virginia sat, Mort and I prepped to move on. Gently I touched Virginia's arm and she mechanically rose to her feet. I helped her mount her horse and we we ready to continue our journey. But before I mounted Alamo, I checked my saddlebags. I found a pair of gloves. They were full of holes but at least they would keep my hands warm and save them from getting stiff.

The ride that day was uneventful but when the sun started going down, Mort and I became increasingly alert. Had it just been the two of us, we would have made a cold camp; but Virginia's fragility (though she never said a word) caused us both concern so we had as large a fire as we dared. I still couldn't get her to eat and she had only few sips of heated coffee.

I checked her feet and hands. They were not warm but not ice cold either. She didn't seem to acknowledge the cold temperature. Mort and I dined on dried jerky and coffee. Virginia sat and stared into the fire, refusing any offer of food or water.

I spread my saddle blanket on the cold ground and fixed a spot very near the fire for Virginia to sleep. It wouldn't be ideal but at least she could keep warm by the fire.

I knelt beside her when I was finished. "Why don't you try to rest?"

She stood and I gently guided her to the spot I fixed for her. She sat and then laid down while I put Mort's blanket over her. Her eyes stared into the fire, unemotional.

Mort took the first watch. I added another piece of wood to the fire and settled down but I couldn't sleep right away. The image of Melissa still played in my mind. She was so small! And all those marks on her tiny little body! I could imagine my hands around one of those smirking bastards' throat. I glanced over at Virginia-her back now to the fire. Scenarios of her trying to unsuccessfully protect her sisters from the jackals played in my mind. I tried to put myself in her place-how she must be feeling. I failed miserably; my anger kept getting in the way. Yes, it is a good thing Jess isn't here. I turned over and tried to sleep a bit.


	4. Chapter 3 The Burial

Chapter 3 The Burial.

Apparently, I dozed because I felt Mort gently shaking me. I turned to face him and he had his finger to his lips. Something was up. I grabbed my rifle, now fully awake and glanced at the fire. It was dying down. Virginia was already awake sitting up- knees to chest just staring into the fire. She didn't acknowledge either of us.

"What's up?" I whispered to Mort.

"I heard movement out there," he replied. It was then I noticed the normal sounds of night birds and the yips of coyotes were gone. Didn't take much of a guess to figure out why.

My first thought was to get Virginia out of danger. I quickly pulled her up and moved her back behind the rocks we were camping near. She did not resist or even protest. I pushed her gently to sit behind the rocks. I whispered, "Stay here. You'll be safe." I didn't know if she even heard me. I silently joined Mort by the fire. He motioned for me to head out to the right; then he motioned in the direction he was taking; ninety degrees from my direction.

As quietly as I could, I moved toward the cover of some bushes. Mort didn't tell me which direction the outlaws were coming from; perhaps he didn't know or perhaps they were in all directions. I prayed it was only those three from the farm.

It's amazing how dark it can get when you move away from firelight. The moon had already set and there was only starlight to see by. I moved from the bushes further into cover behind a boulder, hoping I could catch one of them as they snuck by.

I didn't have long to wait. One of them moved along in front of me; silhouetted by the dying glow of our fire. He crouched from bush to bush; his attention drawn toward the campfire. I aimed my rifle square in his back.

I stepped out from behind my cover and said, "Hold it!"

The outlaw froze. He raised his hands; his pistol in his right hand; holding it by the barrel. I was about to disarm him when a shot broke the night. I was distracted only a fraction of a second but that was all the outlaw needed. He whirled quickly and clubbed me on the side of the head with his pistol. I saw stars and felt myself falling to the ground, hard. Stunned, I could see the bastard bringing his gun to bear, but I couldn't move! Another shot rang out and dirt spit up between him and me. Surprised, he whirled at his new attacker but another shot sent his gun flying and he yelled out in pain and shock.

My ears were ringing and I was still trying to get myself oriented but I heard Mort say, "Stay right where you are!"

Another shot split the night and Mort jumped like he'd been hit. He popped right back up and was shooting as two outlaws ran into the night. We heard their horses fade into the darkness.

I was finally able to sit up and spoke to Mort, "You hit?"

"Naw. Came close, though. How 'bout you?"

"Got my bell rung but I think I'm alright." I said, at last able to get to my feet.

"They got away again." Mort huffed, "but I think I winged the one that hit you."

The side of my head ached terribly and my ears were still ringing. I managed to dust myself off and pick up the outlaw's pistol and my rifle. Together we headed back to the campfire, now just embers.

I retrieved Virginia from her place of safety. It seemed to me she hadn't moved a muscle from where I'd left her. I moved her back to the warmth of the fire. She sat, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. It didn't seem that she'd noticed the gunfire. My concern was growing about her.

Mort built up the fire again while I kept watch. We doubted there would be another attempt to get the money tonight but we weren't about to take chances. A little later, Mort bedded down to rest. I doubted very much if he would get any sleep, however.

I knelt beside Virginia, gently took her shoulders and spoke softly, "Why don't you try to get some sleep? You need to rest." I laid her down beside the fire and placed her blanket over her. She just stared into the fire, not reacting to my presence at all. My insides knotted with worry.

Four hours later found the sun up and us on the move again. It was extremely chilly again that morning. Virginia had mounted her horse without a word, but I noticed she was hunched over as if she was cold. When I got mounted, I rode up beside her and put Mort's blanket about her shoulders. When she looked at me, her face was much paler and the dark circles beneath her eyes seemed more pronounced. I hoped it was due to lack of sleep. It seemed to me that even though she was looking at me, she was staring right through me.

Mort and I decided that if we could, we'd press on to my ranch rather than spend another night out where we were vulnerable. I told him if we could make it at least to my property, there were plenty of places that would make good spots to hole up.

When the sun reached midmorning, we were on top of a small hill. Below the hill, a broad valley spread out before us and off in the distance were snow-capped mountains. Because Mort and I were leading we didn't notice that Virginia had stopped until she said, "here."

We both stopped and looked back at her. She'd slid off the horse and held the reins, the blanket had fallen onto the ground.

"Here." She repeated.

I dismounted and walked up to her, "here what, Miss Virginia?" I asked.

"I want them here."

"Want who here?"

"Sissy and Tory. I want them to stay here." I understood. She wanted her sisters buried and this was the spot she chose.

A wave of pity swept over me but I gave her a warm smile. "Miss Virginia, you couldn't have picked a more beautiful place for them to stay. Sit over on that log and Mort and I will fix them a resting place."

I escorted her to a nearby dead log and returned to the horses. Mort had dismounted waiting for me to apprise him. "She wants to bury her sisters here." He gave me a weak smile and moved to his saddle pack. He kept a small spade among his equipment. Mort started digging into the semi-frozen ground while I kept watch in case our 'guests' were nearby. We took turns until we finished one grave.

I was starting the second grave when I heard Virginia say, "No." I looked up from my digging.

"I want them together," she said.

I understood and instead of digging a second grave, I made the first one wider and a little deeper so it would hold both Victoria and Melissa.

Virginia kept vigil from the log not ten feet away. When I finished, I moved the horse that had the two girls on the travois close to the grave. Carefully Mort and I untied their bodies from the litter. Gently we place them in the grave, arranging them so that it looked like Victoria was holding Melissa in her arms. Then we covered them both with a pair of blankets.

Soundlessly, Virginia had come to watch us work. Tears were streaming down her face as we put her sisters in the grave together. Mort and I removed our hats and he recited the twenty-third Psalms. Then I moved Virginia back to the log so she could not see us heaping dirt onto her beloved sisters. I observed her shivering a little and still hunched over so I retrieved the blanket from the ground and put it about her shoulders.

We finished mounding the earth and were preparing to get on the way. I'd untied the travois from the horse, moving it a discreet distance from the grave. Virginia again had approached the grave site.

She knelt down and placed her hand on the mound of dirt. As I approached her, I could hear her saying, "Farewell, my little queen; my little princess. Forgive me." I felt a lump form in my throat as I observed Virginia smooth the mound with her hand.

I helped her up but this time I noticed in addition to her tears, her face was flushed. She was shivering. I put the blanket back around her shoulders to protect her from the cold.

She mounted her horse without a word and we proceeded on, but I was increasingly worried. She hadn't eaten or drunk very much. It was more urgent that we get her where a doctor could look at her: to Laramie or to the ranch this very day, even without being pursued by outlaws.

We stopped without dismounting just after midday to eat a bite. Again, Virginia refused the jerky but I insisted and practically pushed a piece into her hand. She bit off a small piece and chewed slowly without interest. Now when I looked at her, she was really frail. I took my glove off and felt of her cheek. She pulled away quickly but not before I could feel the heat from her face. A fever.

"Mort, she's getting a fever. We've got to get her to the ranch."

"How far do you think?"

I looked around; it was familiar ground, "If we're lucky and we push, I think we can make the ranch by sundown."

"Let's get going then!"

We started for the ranch as fast as the travois would allow. Silently, I cursed Mort for being a stickler for the law. These three bodies had to be identified but they were slowing us way down. I hoped that when we got closer to the ranch he would abandon them for a time until we got the girl to Daisy so she could care for her.


	5. Chapter 4 Siege at the Ranch

Chapter 4 Siege at the Ranch.

The sun was sinking fast and we'd made good time. I could tell Virginia wouldn't take much more riding but we were so close to the ranch that I felt we had to push.

Suddenly a shot rang out and I saw Mort slump forward on his saddle from the impact. I dropped the reins of the travois horse and whirled Alamo around, drawing my pistol. Another shot spat dirt in front of him and he reared up. I finally caught where the shots had come from: Two men on horseback were in pursuit! Another shot whizzed by my ear-too close for comfort!

I wheeled Alamo and caught up with Virginia and Mort who had slowed to a trot.

"Mort!" I shouted.

"Mm alright," he said through gritted teeth. "Cut this goddamn thing off and let's get moving!"

He'd already cut one side and I grabbed my knife from my boot and slashed the remaining ties that held the travois to the horse that Mort was leading. This way he could pick up the bodies when he had the time and the horse wouldn't get tangled in the travois. He dropped the reins and urged his own horse faster. I moved up to Virginia, grabbed her from her horse and put her in front of me on Alamo. Mort and I sped off.

With us free from the burdens except doubling up on Alamo, we could run at a pretty good pace. Still the outlaws were close enough to cause bullets to be a real concern. I thanked God that shooting from a moving horse is not that accurate!

The road to the ranch was soon in sight. Once we got to it we increased our speed.

When we got to the ranch, my spirit sank; I saw the house was dark; it was too early for bed which meant no one was at home. We slid to a stop by the door. I pulled Virginia off my horse, drawing my rifle from the scabbard. Mort grabbed the money satchel from the pommel of his saddle. We let the horses loose. Alamo gratefully hurried to the barn anticipating his feed. Mort's horse followed him. We barely had enough time to get in the door when the bullets came flying! Fortunately we got the door shut in time.

I walked Virginia over to the fireplace and sat her down between the living room and the kitchen-out of the way of bullets. Mort set the satchel down at the door and made his way to the front window above the fainting couch, broke a window pane and began returning fire.

Initially I grabbed my rifle and returned fire from the front door. Shorty, I moved to the kitchen, hoping to get a better firing angle. I broke one of the window panes near the door and began firing from there.

At first the shots came rapidly; Mort and I meeting volley for volley. Bullets smashed through the window panes. One bullet pinged off the kitchen stove. Several dug into the wall and a few dug into the mortar of the fireplace. Gradually, the shots became more spaced out. We at last had time to breathe between them. But it made me wonder. True, I was grateful we had a better advantage here but why didn't they try to overtake us out in the open? I was starting to get a bad feeling. Siege warfare was never pleasant. And what had happened to the third rider that rode out of the barn?

In the meantime, during one of the lapses in shots, I could hear Mort grunting in pain. I had momentarily forgotten about his being shot. I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and pumped some clean water into it then snatched a clean towel. When I passed Virginia still sitting by the fireplace, she didn't even acknowledge my presence- she just stared blankly into space her arms wrapped around herself.

"Mort, how bad are ya hurt?" I headed to where Mort was standing guard near the couch. I lit the lantern that was hanging by the door so I could see his wound. It couldn't stay lit for long as it would give the outlaws a better target.

"Not too bad, Slim, I think it's just a scratch," he replied.

Blood stained his jacket near the shoulder.

"Take off your jacket and let's take a look."

Mort shrugged his coat off. I ripped his shirt sleeve near the top of his shoulder. He was right, it was just a flesh wound but it still needed to be cleaned and stitched.

I put the lantern out, "You watch outside while I clean it. When we get out of this, Daisy or the doc will have to stitch this up but it isn't too bad."

Mort kept watch through the curtains while I cleaned and dressed the wound as best I could in the dark. Suddenly, Mort stiffened, "Slim. Outside!"

Stepping to the front door I peeked through the curtains. In the bright moonlight, I could see at least five other riders and a buckboard approaching the ranch. One had a gray-ish white bandage showing in the moonlight wrapped around his hand. I guessed that must have been the no-good Mort shot last night. Apparently the thieves had buddies and he had gone to get them; stopping long enough to get his hand bandaged.

Suddenly the odds were seven to two in their favor. But when I spied the wagon, the odds turned even bleaker! I recognized Mike and Daisy in the buckboard and the guy beside them in the faded shirt could only have been Jess!

YOU IN THE HOUSE! A yell came. CAN YA HEAR ME? THIS IS EWELL HARDING! ALL WE WANT'S TH' MONEY! SEND IT OUT AN' WE'LL LET THESE FINE FOLKS GO! YA CAN EVEN KEEP THAT WHORE YA GOT WITH YA! WE USED HER AN' HER SISTERS UP PRETTY GOOD SO WE AIN'T GOT NO USE FOR HER! YA GOT FIFTEEN MINUTES TO DECIDE!

At the mention of 'Ewell Harding' Mort and I looked at each other. The Harding Gang! No wonder they pulled off the double robbery! The Harding Gang, with Ewell and his brother, Isom, along with ten or so of their cronies were known to pull off some of the riskiest thefts and it didn't matter who got in the way. They were wanted for numerous robberies and several train raids. They were also suspects in at least five murders. The gang rarely went for small time cash. Stealing large sums of money was their specialty. Well, seventy-five thousand dollars was no small change!

I eyed the satchel near the door and Mort knew exactly what I was thinking, "Do you think they would really let them and us go?" Mort said.

"We may not have a choice, Mort. We can't risk their lives."

I glanced outside the window. I saw movement in the moonlight. I could see the bandits were spreading out to cover the whole of the front yard. I counted at least four in the front including the one guarding the buckboard. I was sure the other three were getting into position to cover the other areas of the ranch. They would soon have the house surrounded.

But then I spied something that made my heart stop: Jess leapt upon the individual guarding the wagon! Daisy and Mike ducked down into the buckboard as Jess ran for cover away from them.

Mort and I opened fire on the remaining three in the front yard. We didn't hope to hit any of them, just keep them distracted while Jess made his way to the far corral near the barn.

In seconds we heard rifle and pistol fire off to the right near the barn. We kept firing at the three in front. I saw one of the henchmen go down when Mort hit him.

In the blink of an eye, it seemed the tables turned on the outlaws. Now they were trying to retreat back to their horses. I saw another go down gripping his leg as Jess fired. Then I saw Jess suddenly spin and drop as though he was hit but he kept firing from the ground.

The outlaws were in full retreat mode. The horses had scattered in all directions and the bandits scrambled to get mounted as we fired at them. It was just their luck that we didn't hit any more of them.

Jess grabbed Alamo near the barn and took off after them. Mort rushed out to the wounded outlaws in the yard. I too ran out of the house to the outlaw Jess had knocked down by the buckboard. He was out cold. I saw that he had his gun hand bandaged. There could be no doubt he was one that attacked us last night.

Daisy and Mike peered from the safety of the wagon.

"Are you two okay?" I asked anxiously.

"I-I think we're alright, Slim. Just a bit shaken is all."

"Stay right where you are, let me get this one up in the wagon and we'll head to the house."

Mort was covering the man that was still writhing on the ground clutching his leg and cursing. "Other guy's dead," he simply stated as we rolled up.

I nodded to the back of the wagon, "this one's out cold. Daisy, you take Mike and go on inside."

Soon Mort and I heard hoofbeats. It was Jess. He jumped off Alamo and tied him to the hitch rail.

"That was some mighty quick thinkin' there Pard. I'm impressed!"

"Yeah, I guess I had the advantage. I saw his gun hand was hurt."

"That's thanks to Mort here. He and at least one other tried to ambush us last night. Mort caught his gun hand."

"Let's get this pair inside so we can look at their wounds. Speaking of which, I thought you got hit?"

"Just nicked my coat's all. You hurt?"

"Naw, haven't got a scratch. Mort here got grazed in the shoulder though."

Jess and Mort helped the outlaw limp into the house. I bodily picked up the unconscious man and took him inside.

Daisy had relit the lantern and she and Mike were standing by the kitchen table, looking wide-eyed.

"Slim?" Daisy asked, her eyebrows arched and she gazed at the fireplace.

Virginia! I had completely forgotten about her in all the confusion. She hadn't moved nor did she acknowledge anyone.

"Um, just a minute, Daisy. Let me get this no-good secured. I'll have to explain a bit later." I dumped the guy unceremoniously onto the floor with a thud.

Daisy turned Mike around so he was facing her, "Mike, I need you to go to your room."

"What did I do?" He whined.

"Nothing wrong, Mike, I just need you to go to your room where you'll be safe in case those outlaws come back."

"Aw, gee! Do I have to?"

"Yes, young man, you have to! No arguments! Get in there!'

Mike, with his shoulders slouched, scuffed his way to his room and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 5 Aftermath

Chapter 5 Aftermath.

Jess stepped out to Alamo still tied to the hitch rail. He grabbed my lariat from the saddle and came back inside. He tied my unconscious victim hand and foot on the floor like a roped calf. We then saw about the other outlaw.

Daisy composed herself and assumed command. "Put that man on the couch and we'll see about his wound." She went into her room to retrieve her nurse's satchel.

"I'll see to the horses, do something with the dead man and keep watch outside," Jess volunteered. He cast a look toward Virginia then back at me, gave me a wry smile and walked out the door. Explanations would have to wait.

Mort and Daisy worked on the bandit's leg. Jess' bullet had just missed breaking the shin bone but there was no exit wound and he was bleeding profusely. He was also cursing up a storm.

Daisy examined the wound, "this should be extracted by Doctor Collyer. We can stop the bleeding but that bullet needs to come out before it festers."

In the meantime, I tended to Virginia. I tried to get her to drink some water but she refused, neither did she accept any food. I took her by the hand and said, "You need to rest, Virginia. Let's get you into a comfortable bed."

She allowed me to guide her to Daisy's bedroom and sit her down gently on a bed. I lightly placed my hands on her shoulders. Without resistance, she put her head on the pillow. I hefted her legs up onto the bed and covered her with a blanket and a quilt.

"I'm in the next room if you need anything," I delicately pushed a wisp of hair out of her face to take one more look at her drawn features. She still felt warm to me but not alarmingly so. She sighed and closed her eyes. Actually it was more like her eyes were too heavy with exhaustion to hold open any longer. I stepped back into the living room and closed the door quietly.

While Daisy was tending the wounded outlaw, he looked venomously at Mort, "You, you wait 'til my brother comes back! Ya ain't got long ta live!"

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Still here though. Which one's your brother?"

"Isom! He'll get you AND the rest of the money, too!"

"Rest of the money? Whaddya mean 'rest of the money?'" Mort's curiosity was roused.

"Ya, ya didn't think Laramie was the only town we hit did ya?" Ewell said through gritted teeth. "Naw, two places in Laramie and the bank at Ironwood! I hadn't had time to count but we were s'posed to make off with about $35,000 from Ironwoo- OW! Watch it lady!"

Daisy apparently wasn't too gentle on stopping the bleeding from his leg.

I looked at Mort. "We need to get these two into the jail and have Doc take care of Ewell's leg here. And do something with the money."

"If his brother is out there waiting, we won't have much of a chance in the dark. We'd better wait until morning. But we should also be prepared in case Isom tries to restart the argument before then."

"Agreed," he said.

Daisy looked up from her ministrations, "I've stopped the bleeding for now. The doctor needs to look at this wound soon. He could lose his leg."

Ewell Harding sat bolt upright, "WHAT? LOSE MY LEG? NO! Ya can't let that happen! Get me to the doc's! Quick!"

Daisy picked up the trash from dressing his wound, looked at Mort and me and gave us a wink and a sly smile. Evidently his wound wasn't as serious as she was making him believe.

Mort eyed Ewell, "Well, we can't get you to the doc's if your brother interferes. We'll just have to wait till morning so we can see where we are going."

Panic was starting to set in the outlaw's face. "How long 'til then?"

We all ignored him.

Daisy was about to walk away when I grabbed her by the arm, "Daisy, could you take a look at Mort's shoulder? He was shot but I don't think it's too serious, just needs a few stitches maybe."

"Sure. Mort, come on over here to the kitchen table where the air isn't so dirty." She said sarcastically, glancing at Ewell Harding who was now moaning something about his leg being hacked off.

At last, our unconscious guest was beginning to stir on the floor. I felt like tearing into him; possibly ripping his heart out through his nostrils, but I held my anger in check. "GET UP!" I yelled, roughly bringing him to his tied feet by bodily lifting him up.

"Hey! Take it easy!" The animal yelped.

"Take it easy? TAKE IT EASY? YOU OUGHT TO BE STRUNG UP BY YOUR THUMBS!"

"SLIM!" Daisy admonished.

Mort interjected, "No Miss Daisy, Slim has a right to be angry at this one. He almost shot Slim." He grimaced as Daisy's needle pierced his skin.

I looked up quickly, "That isn't why and you know it, Mort!"

"I know Slim, I know. He said through gritted teeth. "But let's wait a bit for explanations." He sidled a glance at the bedroom door where Virginia was sleeping.

"The sooner these polecats are out of here, the better the air will smell!" I dropped the roped outlaw back to the floor. He glared up at me.

Daisy quickly finished stitching Mort's shoulder. "That should hold you together, Mort."

"Thanks Miss Daisy," he said as he put his shirt back on.

Just then Jess came in, "I couldn't see anyone out there but I'm bettin' they will be, especially when we try to move these two yahoos."

"We're thinking of heading to Laramie in the morning, Jess. Doc needs to take a look at Ewell's wound here." Ewell was moaning.

Daisy interrupted, "Slim, I've been patient but you and Mort better start explaining things right now!" Daisy was putting on her sternest face. "Who is that poor girl?"

I looked at Mort and we both sighed. "Daisy, could you put on some coffee? This will take a while.

Coffee was made. Then Mort and I began our long explanation from the time we left Laramie in pursuit, to finding the girls, to the firefight in the ranch yard.

Our narrative would have been a lot shorter had it not been for our 'guests' making crude and vulgar remarks throughout. Jess had finally had enough and he threatened to make them a meal out of their teeth if they didn't shut up.

Daisy sat with a horrified look on her face. "Oh that poor girl," she said meekly.

All four of us sat in silence for a time around the kitchen table, sipping our coffees. When I glanced up, the clock over the mantle said it was nearly 2 am. I was extremely tired; no, more to the point, I was exhausted.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked to no one in particular, rubbing my burning eyes.

Daisy looked up sharply, "I know what we're going to do! Slim, you and Mort must be exhausted! You two go into the front bedroom and get some sleep. Jess can keep watch over our guests for a while and then one of you can spell him. Come morning, you three can decide about the prisoners."

"As for that young girl, I'm going to let her rest for now, then I'll get her fed and cleaned up and find her some decent clothing in the morning and then we'll have the doctor take a look at her."

I reminded the sheriff, "Don't forget Mort, we also have to retrieve those other bodies so they can be identified."

"I'd almost forgotten about them, Slim." He looked dazed. Exhaustion was beginning to tell on him too.

"What about you, Daisy?" I asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll clean up here and then get some sleep."

"WHAT ABOUT US?" Ewell was convinced we needed to go right away. "YA CAIN'T LET ME LOSE MY LEG! I NEED A DOC QUICK!"

"Quit yer whinin'! You'll be fine 'til morning." Mort derided.

Jess drew his six-gun and turned a kitchen chair around so he was leaning on the back and eyed the two outlaws venomously. He rotated the chambers, discarding the empty shells and replacing them with live rounds. The cylinder made an ominous 'CLICK' when he rotated the chambers.

Mort and I went into the front bedroom and we both collapsed onto the beds without undressing except for our boots. In the dark of the bedroom as I lay I couldn't help but see little Melissa's face and her white-blond hair all done up in powder blue ribbons. Despite being so weary, it was a long time before I got to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6 Collapse

Chapter 6 Collapse.

The enticing aroma of coffee woke me up. I had slept longer than I intended. Pulling on my boots, I stepped out of the room putting on a clean shirt. Jess and Mort were already at the kitchen table sipping their brews.

Ewell looked slightly pale I noted with more than just a little bit of satisfaction. He had quieted his rantings but still glared at everyone. The other outlaw whose name we learned was Boggs sat on the floor scowling up at us. He was still tied hand and foot. 'Good!' I thought. 'Keep him that way!' I felt like kicking him.

As I poured my coffee, Mike came stumbling out of his room. Apparently he slept in his clothes, too. When he saw the outlaws, he stopped short, wide eyed.

"Mike, come sit over here by me," Mort invited.

No sooner did we sit when Daisy bustled in from the kitchen with a plate of hot biscuits, gravy, eggs and sausage.

"What about us?" Boggs growled from the floor.

"You'll get yours after!" Mort said crossly. He made no mention of after what.

"Mort," Jess said, "we could transport these two and the money back to Laramie on the morning stage. I can hitch Trav to the back and once we have them in jail, I could go back and get those other bodies. You said they were on a litter, right?"

Mort nodded, his mouth stuffed with biscuit.

"I could get them and head back to Laramie with them."

"What about the rest of the Harding gang? I figure they'll be on the watch for us. They could pounce on you when you went to pick up the bodies."

"Or," Jess interjected, "they could pounce on us on the stage. Look, Ewell needs a doc to see THAT HIS LEG DOESN'T FALL OFF." Jess spoke loudly for the thief's benefit. (Ewell's eyes bugged at the mention of his leg) "That may be to our advantage. Isom might let his brother see the doc."

"I wish there was more than just you and me and Slim! We can't leave Daisy and Mike here by themselves."

"Once we get to Laramie, we can deputize some men and send them back here to help."

Daisy interrupted, "Slim, that girl in there needs to see the doctor too." She glanced over to the closed door.

"Yes, but I'd prefer he see her here; that way she won't have to travel with these mangy curs! Besides Daisy, I'm not sure she's well enough for a long trip like that."

Jess finalized the plans: "It's settled. Mort and I will go to Laramie with the two prisoners on the morning stage. He'll send a couple of his deputies back. I'll get another deputy and we'll fetch the bodies. In the meantime, the doc can look at Ewell's leg and then we can escort doc here to look at the girl."

I wasn't convinced. "Where does that leave me?"

"Someone has to stay and guard the place. We can't leave Daisy and Mike here by themselves."

I put my hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright!"

Daisy put in her two cents worth, "And while you're gone, I'll get, uh, Virginia... was it?" I nodded. "Virginia cleaned up so the doctor can examine her."

As usual, Mose was right on time with the morning stage. Fortunately, he wasn't carrying any passengers on this run. Jess and I helped Ewell to the coach- which was no mean feat since he was about the size of a bear. Mort stuck Boggs beside him in the opposite seat; the dead outlaw was put on the floor. Jess tied Traveler to the back of the coach. Then he handed the money satchel up to Mose who tucked it into the boot. Jess scrambled up to the Shotgun position.

He looked down at me," if all goes accordin' t'plan, we should be back here with the doc 'fore mid-afternoon."

In all sincerity, I shook Jess' hand, "You be careful, Pard!"

He grinned down at me, "You do the same!"

With that the coach shoved off for Laramie. I couldn't help but worry about them and prayed they would be safe.

Wanting to let Virginia rest as long as possible, Daisy cleared away the breakfast dishes, washed them and put them away. Then she swept the floor while I tried to keep busy outside feeding the livestock, mucking the stalls, rubbing down the coach horses and inspecting the corral fence.

I was uneasy about letting only Jess and Mort escort the prisoners to town. Ewell's brother was out there somewhere. I doubt he'd let a little thing like a stagecoach keep him from getting the money and freeing his brother. I kept my rifle within easy reach and scanned the hills from time to time.

I put Mike to work in the barn soaping the harnesses, bridles and saddles. I gave him strict instructions that if he heard shooting to drop to the ground and stay there until I came to get him.

Nearly two hours later, a couple of deputies arrived. Grateful they were here, I told them to position themselves where they could watch both front and back.

One of the deputies, John Anderson, said that Mort and Jess had to fight their way to town. They made it but the outlaw Boggs was wounded in the gun battle.

I tensed up when Anderson passed on this information. My fear came true. I was not relieved much at hearing they made it without injury to Jess or Mort. That still meant that Isom and the gang was still free. Free to try again to liberate his brother or make a grab for the money or both.

A hunter by the name of Cabe Andrews had found the travois with the three bodies on it and had drug it into town. "I think he was aimin' tuh see if there's a re-ward for their hides," the deputy drawled. I didn't doubt but what there was, though since it was Mort and me who killed them, I doubted he'd collect.

"Slim," called Daisy, interrupting my thoughts, "could you help me with this washtub? I've put some water on to boil to clean Virginia up."

"Sure, Daisy." I carried the bulky washtub into the living area and placed it where Daisy pointed. "I'll draw some water, too."

When the tub was filled, Daisy tried to shoo me out the door.

"Hang on, Daisy," I protested. "She has not been acting normally since we found her. She hasn't eaten or drunk anything for at least three days now. She acts as though she's in a shock. Perhaps I should stay until I see how she is feeling."

Daisy quietly knocked on the door, stepped inside, and knelt by the bed. "Hello Virginia. My name is Daisy Cooper. Do you think you would like to get cleaned up and eat something?" Daisy came back out the door with Virginia in tow by the hand. Virginia looked dazed and she was hunched over again. Daisy smiled at me, "I think we'll be alright, Slim. I'll let you know when it's safe to come back in. Oh, and keep Mike out of here."

I looked at Virginia once more before I went out the door. She still was very pale and drawn, her eyes were glassy and there were still dark circles but they seemed more pronounced than before. I couldn't shake a certain feeling of dread about her.

About a half hour later, Jess rode up, dismounted and was on the porch before I knew it.

"JESS!" I shouted running toward him from the barn. "Wait a minute!"

"What's up?" He asked

"Daisy is helping Virginia get cleaned up."

"Oh," he said awkwardly, looking at the door he almost opened- red flushing his cheeks.

Jess followed me back to the barn leading Traveler. "The doc's on his way and…"

"SLIM!" It was Daisy shouting. My heart froze in my mouth. I ran toward the house and burst through the kitchen door.

"Daisy?!" I called.

"Over here!" came her reply. She was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs next to the tub trying desperately to hold onto Virginia who had collapsed to the floor with a woolen blanket around her. Dark blood was pooling beneath her.

"Daisy, what…?"

"Help me get her to bed!"

I lifted the slender girl in my arms. Daisy rushed and pulled down the covers of the bed Virginia had slept in the night before. I laid her gently down. Blood had quickly soaked through the wool blanket; I felt something warm rolling down my arm; it had to be blood. Blood also soaked the sheets in a hurry and was soon seeping into the bed.

Virginia looked positively ashen and sweat was pouring from her body. She shivered uncontrollably and as I laid her down, I could feel heat emanating from her nude body. She shivered enough to shake the bed and her teeth chattered loudly. Her breathing was very fast and shallow. She curled up instinctively to keep herself warm. She was so thin that I could count her ribs and vertebrae!

I looked in revulsion at her back. Deep lash marks, cuts, huge bruises and reddened, peeling skin covered her entire back! All of it looked angry red. Hers was identical to Victoria's back. I swallowed hard.

"Daisy?"

"It's very bad Slim, she needs a doctor and quickly! She's losing a lot of blood; going into shock!"

"I'll send Jess to hurry the doctor!"

I turned to back out the door and almost collided with Jess. "Fetch the doc, Jess! HURRY!"

I reckon Jess saw the blood dripping from my arm cause he looked at me confused, "Slim?"

"It's Virginia's and she's losing a lot of it. So hurry up!"

Jess hurried out the door and swung up on Traveler and galloped off.

Mike was in the middle of the barn yard uncertain what to do. "Mike, I need to…" how to find a job for the boy? "I need you to finish soaping the harnesses for me."

His eyes downcast, he couldn't hide his disappointment about being left out of the excitement and not being able to help. "Yes sir." He mumbled unenthusiastically and disappeared back into the barn.

"Slim!" Daisy's call snapped me back, "I need some cold water and some clean bandages!"

I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and pumped cool water into the bowl. Carefully, I made my way to the bedroom and set the water down. In the next room we kept spare clean sheets. I started tearing one of these into bandages. When I got back to the sickroom, I couldn't help but notice all the blood that had soaked through the mattress and was now beginning to drip from the bed onto the floor, forming a small pool.

"Can't you stop the bleeding, Daisy?"

"I'm not sure, Slim," was all she'd say. She worked feverishly to staunch the flow. She did manage to slow it some but it still dripped. I was pretty much useless so I just bathed Virginia's face with a cool compress.

When I looked at her, I couldn't help but become more alarmed; I didn't think it was possible for someone to look so pale! The large dark bruises and bite marks stood out in stark relief from her paled skin. I could imagine almost seeing through her skin to her organs inside.

"After all she's been through!" I thought to myself; heartsick.


	8. Chapter 7 At Death's Door

Chapter 7 At Death's Door.

It seemed an eternity before Jess got back with the doctor but it was probably less than ten minutes since the doc was already on his way here when Jess caught up with him. Mort was in the buckboard with him.

I greeted the doc by fairly shoving him into the sickroom. He saw the blood pool and immediately ordered more bandages. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "How long has she been bleeding?"

Daisy was holding a cold compress on the girls' face, relieved that the doctor had arrived. "I'm not sure doctor. I had just helped her out of the tub when she collapsed. I thought she'd just fainted but then I saw the blood pouring down her legs and I hollered for Slim. I'd say ten, fifteen minutes at the most."

"Thanks, Slim, for the bandages. You'd better step out now. If I need anything I'll call."

I hesitated; he should know what happened to her. "Doc...I think you should know...she…"

"I know, Mort told me the whole story on the way here."

The next hour and a half dragged by. I cleaned up the blood pool in the living room and emptied the wash tub.

Mort informed us that Ewell Harding and Boggs were still alive and were now in his jail. Isom Harding was still at large but he did miss getting the $75,000 he was after.

Mort had left four deputies to guard it in the secure vault of the bank. He sent the two deputies that were here at the ranch back to Laramie and told them to guard Ewell and Boggs.

We drank coffee and watched the minutes tick by.

Mike helped Jess unsaddle Traveler and they both took care of the buckboard horses. Once that was done, we couldn't come up with anything else for him to do. All any of us could do was sit and wait.

Presently, the door opened.

"Mort, could you come in here please?" The doctor asked.

Mort stood up, fiddling with his hat, his face grim and proceeded to the sick room. The door closed.

More waiting.

Soon the door opened again. And if Mort's countenance was grim before, it was positively ghastly when he came out of the room! He headed for the mantle of the fireplace, leaning on it for support; turning green. He planted his head in the crook of his arm he'd placed on the mantle.

Daisy, behind the grim-faced doctor, looked stunned as well. I braced for the worst. Had all our efforts been futile?

"Mort, you and Daisy sit down." The doctor began as he washed his blood-covered hands at the pump. Seeing Mort's pale green face, he pumped water into two cups. "Here Daisy, Mort, sit down and sip this." Jess, you and Slim sit as well."

The doctor looked at young Mike and sat down at one of the kitchen chairs, "C'mere, Mike."

"Yes sir?" Mike approached with apprehension.

The doctor smiled at him and put his hands on the young boy's shoulders, "Mike, I'm giving you a very important job. I'm counting on you to come through."

Mike's eyes brightened but he was still apprehensive. "Yes sir?" He said, a little more hopeful.

"Miss Virginia is very sick and she needs all the rest she can get. Now Daisy, Slim and Jess have to do a lot of work around here and I'm sure they need your help; but I'd like for you to help me, too. I need you to watch Miss Virginia. If you see her move, even twitch a finger, you go and tell one of them right away. While you are watching her, I want you to talk to her. She probably won't answer you but I want you to talk to her just the same. All right?"

"Yes sir!"

"Later, I may have another important job for you but that is your task right now. So you go and watch Miss Virginia. If she moves, come and get me."

"I will!" Mike practically bounded to the door of the sickroom and then very quietly opened and closed the door. I had to smile and I thanked God for a doctor like Doc Collyer.

The doctor rubbed his face and squeezed his eyes shut. Daisy jumped up, "Would you like some coffee, Doctor Collyer?"

"Later, Daisy, please, sit down. I need for all of you to hear this."

Mort was sipping the water, some color had returned to his face but his lips were still in a tight grim line.

"Mort had told me what happened to this poor girl and her… sisters?" Mort and I nodded.

"First of all Slim, Mort, I want you to know that you absolutely did the right thing pushing to bring her here and then coming to get me instead of her riding in the coach. Had you not, she would be dead, no doubt about it."

That, I know, was supposed to make me feel better but it didn't.

The doctor sighed. "I know this is going to be hard for you to hear. She has been…raped, repeatedly- and beaten, repeatedly. Judging from the bruises on her, I'd say she's been in the gang's company for at least two to three weeks, probably more. It's a miracle she is still alive."

There was a long pause before the doc could speak again. "However, it… it seems," I could hear raw emotion cracking the doctor's voice. Glancing over at Mort I saw his jaw working, his mouth still set in a thin grim line. The doctor cleared his throat. "It seems they also tortured her… they whipped her…burned her with something, probably cigarettes…and they cut small slices into her back- probably with knives."

Suddenly, I was outside of myself! I reeled at the news. I had suspected it; but to hear my notions shape into reality left me dazed. My heart pounded in my ears. I was immediately transported back to holding that little girl-all those bruises and bite marks on her! And Victoria! The same marks on her back as Virginia! I felt the sourness rising, my stomach churning. Daisy covered her mouth with her hands and I could see tears running down her face. I wanted to rush over and wrap my arms around her; but I sat rooted to the spot; the world tilting sideways.

Tortured! I glanced over at Jess. His jaw was working hard and there was a stiffness to his manner. His fists were clenched until his knuckles were white.

I must've looked kinda green because the doc asked, "Slim are you alright?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice; a lump was building in my throat. Still he looked suspiciously at me.

The doctor continued, "The blood you saw was mixed with an infection which has caused her fever to spike. The blood and infection has been building up for some time inside her as a result of being assaulted repeatedly. The bleeding has helped pass of some of the infection but it was a lot of blood. She can't afford to lose much more. The marks on her back are severely infected too. It is only by some miracle she isn't dead! The ride here must have been excruciating but I think she was in shock to feel much pain.

Mort and I looked at each other and I swallowed hard. "Will she live, Doc?"

Doctor Collyer heaved another sigh. "That," he said, "is up to her."

I swallowed hard again, the knot in my throat started to ache even more.

"Right now she has a very tenuous hold on life-barely a thread. She is in a coma from shock, the infection and loss of blood and her fever is very, very high. If the infection were to worsen or if she were to lose more blood, she most definitely will die."

I shut my eyes at this realization. I should've tended her on the trail!

"If she is to live," Doc continued, "she will need 'round the clock care: Cool compresses, dressing changes, water- when she's able to drink, nourishing broth, and most of all; a reason for living."

"That is why Mike is in there right now. I know this is a lot to put on his young shoulders and I wouldn't do it unless I thought it necessary. Children tend to bring out a nurturing instinct in us. I'm hoping it will do the same for Miss Virginia and bring her back from the brink. I would like him in that room with her as much as possible. He can read to her, sing to her, talk to her, whatever. She may not respond initially and this will be scary for him at first; but I'm hoping that this will help put some fight back in her."

"She will most likely be out of it for some time. She will be delirious, maybe even have flashbacks. Try to keep her as quiet as possible. I'll leave some ointment here to apply to the cuts, lash marks and burns. The rest is up to her."

He looked at us evenly and then said, "Even if she survives, she will still have a huge mountain to climb."

"What does that mean, Doc?" I asked, apprehensive.

He looked at me sadly, "She has a lot of healing to do, Slim. And not all of it is physical."

"Oh," I said, not really understanding.

He sighed heavily again, "I can't imagine the ordeal she has been through with those snakes!" Neither could I!

The doctor took a deep breath. "Now, that being said, Miss Daisy: I don't want you taking care of her all by yourself. Remember you are still just getting over your bout with a cold and I don't want to have two sick patients! I'm saying this in front of witnesses so there's no wiggle room. "

Daisy started to protest but the doctor put his hand up: "No, I don't want to hear the excuse. You can take care of her during the day but I want you resting in bed at night-fully asleep! Jess and Slim can take turns watching her during the night and I'll be staying here at least a couple of nights to monitor her."

Daisy sighed in resignation. After our talk, Daisy shooed Mike out of the bedroom. Jess and I helped the doc and Daisy move the still form to the other bed and remove the blood-soaked mattress. We replaced it with one from the bunk beds and returned our patient to bed. Daisy put one of her dressing gowns on her on her backwards so her back was exposed and could be dressed with bandages.

The next eight – no, ten days - Virginia hung between life and death. The first three days Doc Collyer stayed at the ranch trying to combat the fever that raged within the girl. Delirious, she would cry out as if in pain, scream for her sisters, and shriek in a panic. She would thrash violently in her delirium as though she was fighting to get away from her demons that threatened to drag her down. She was conscious very little during those ten days. Her eyes glazed with fever whenever she did open them. Sometimes she would throw curses at us as if we were her enemies.

Because her fever was so high, we initially covered her with a blanket and placed snow from outside on top of the cover surrounding her body. We also placed cool wet cloths on her forehead. Around the clock, we kept the dressings changed and ointment on the wounds on her back.

We would drip small droplets of water onto her parched lips to try to give her some water. We did the same with warm broth. She was not conscious enough to drink from a cup but she instinctively swallowed whenever liquid droplet reached her lips.

Jess and I found it was easier if we traded off nights instead of taking turns watching her every few hours.

Around the fourth day Jess and I started to worry about Daisy. She was beginning to look very tired and worn, though she would never complain. Fortunately the Widow Dandridge had stopped by on the fifth day to visit Daisy and stayed on to pitch in with the cooking and the cleaning. Jess and I were grateful and relieved.

And Mike? Well, Mike was a little trooper! He carried snow and water, helped set the table and basically helped out whenever we asked without complaint. As per Doc Collyer's instructions, Mike was in Virginia's room as much as possible once her back wounds healed. We kept her covered with quilts during Mike's visits and ushered him out if she got too delirious and restless.

At first Mike was very shy and didn't talk to her. Then one day Daisy went to the sickroom to find Mike sitting as far away as possible just staring at Virginia.

I had just come in and was washing up, changing into cleaner clothes for supper. The door to the sickroom was open and I could hear Daisy talking to Mike.

"Mike," Daisy said gently, "I don't think this is what the doctor had in mind when he asked you to talk to her. It's ok if you sit beside her in a chair or on her bed. Talk to her."

"But what do I say, Aunt Daisy?"

"Well, you could tell her about your day at school. Read one of your favorite books to her. Most anything. It's also ok if you want to hold her hand. Just so she knows you are near."

Soon Mike was sitting by her side talking to her about anything under the sun. He even did his homework in her room, posing questions out loud. Of course he didn't get an answer but it did help him work out problems.


	9. Chapter 8 The Fever Breaks

Chapter 8 The Fever Breaks.

Long about the tenth day, Virginia's fever broke the first time. Doc Collyer finally spoke marginally optimistically about her body recovering; but he cautioned that any little set back could prove disastrous.

She remained unconscious and delirious but when Mike was around, she seemed to calm down. Doc Collyer was pleased that she was responding to him, even slightly.

After her fever broke the first time, it broke several more times. She would be cooler during the day but at night her temperature would climb. We stopped putting snow on her and just used cold compresses.

It was another five days before she remained cool both day and night. She still had yet to open her eyes lucidly.

A couple of days later, Mike was sitting with her doing his math homework-multiplication tables.

Suddenly he ran out of the house yelling, "SLIM! AUNT DAISY! JESS!"

We all ran to him a bit panicked by his urgency.

"SHE TALKED!" He couldn't hide his excitement!

We three made a mad dash to the sick room with Mike trailing behind us.

Mike squirmed between us to get to her bedside. "What's nine times nine?" He asked.

There was a long pause. Then from the bed came a weak, hoarse answer, "Eighty-one."

All three of us wanted to shout for joy! We moved out into the living room hugging each other and we hugged Mike, "You did it, Tiger," Jess rumpled his hair. The Widow Dandridge joined the merriment, too.

Daisy said, "This calls for a celebration!"

Jess and I went back to work outside, both of us felt like we were walking on air. Meanwhile Daisy and Widow Dandridge made a feast fit for kings.

Mike went back to the sickroom and continued his homework. He got an occasional response from Virginia when he tackled a problem, but it was usually just a word or two. Still it was great to see his beaming face at supper when he told us all about it.

After supper, Daisy took a bowl of steaming hot broth to Virginia. She propped a couple of pillows under her. Virginia was so weak she couldn't hold a spoon to feed herself so Daisy fed her. After just a couple spoonfuls, Virginia refused any more. Daisy tried to coax her to eat a few more mouthfuls to no avail; Virginia was just too weak to eat. She drifted off before Daisy even left the room.

That night, it was my turn to sit with Virginia. I sat by her bedside, reading. I must have dozed because the next thing I knew, the book was falling off my lap. Quickly, I retrieved it and hoped I hadn't disturbed the patient. But when I looked at the bed, I could see her eyes looking at me, expressionless, her eyelids heavy.

I moved closer, "Hello." I said softly. I took a cup from the night stand and lifted her head so she could drink. She took a couple of sips. I gently put her head back onto the pillow. She looked back at me.

"Mm sorry," she mumbled softly.

"Sorry for what," I asked.

"Too much trouble…" she trailed off, her eyelids heavy with weakness.

"What gave you that idea?"

"T-tried to stop… Couldn't... Not, not worth… pl…ease…forgive…," her voice trailed back into slumber.

I couldn't help but feel pity, anger, guilt heaped upon me. I was now not only seeing Melissa's face but Victoria's face rising out of my dreams. What if they had been my sisters? What horrors had they endured- all three of them?

My stomach churned and I could feel rage taking over. I quickly got up and moved to the living room. I paced the floor, wanting to hit something. How can these, these… no word seemed adequate… these bastards get away with what they did? Mort assured me they wouldn't get away and yet four of the gang were still at large! Still allowed to breathe the same free air as her.

Jess must have heard me stomping around, he opened his door, "Everything alright, Pard?" He asked sleepily.

I ran my fingers through my hair still pacing, "Yes!" I said gruffly. Then changed my mind, "No!" I sat down in one of the rocking chairs, "I don't know, Jess."

He walked into the living room in his socked feet and sat down in the other chair. "What's the matter?"

How could I tell him what I saw- kept seeing in my dreams?

"You've seen what those, those, animals did to Virginia."

Jess sat patiently waiting for me to continue. I stood up again and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You didn't see the other two girls. They were just babies, Jess! Victoria couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen years old. And little Melissa!" My heart caught in my throat and I could barely squeeze out the words, "She was Mike's age. A baby! How could they do that to a ten year old, Jess? How could they?"

Jess spoke softly but I could hear anger in his voice, "I don't know, Slim."

"They tortured them, Jess. Raped and tortured a ten year old girl! They took away her innocence! All she knew the last days of her life was fear and pain at the hands of those barbarians!"

"I know, Slim. That's why they've got to be caught. So they can't do this to anyone else's babies."

"Damn right, Jess."

I hesitated, "I want to kill them, Jess! I want all of them gone from the face of this earth!"

"You wouldn't kill 'em, Slim. That'd be too easy! You want them to suffer! Suffer as much as Virginia and her sisters. That's what I want too." I could tell he was suppressing his anger too.

"They'll get far more mercy than they deserve."

It took a few minutes before my anger was sated- at least for the time being. I looked at Jess, "You go on to bed. I'm alright now. I just needed to let off some steam."

"You sure? I can take a turn with Virginia."

"No, you go on to bed. I'll stay up."

It was a while before I went back into the sickroom. Virginia slept but she was restless. She moaned every once in a while. I had a hard time keeping the covers on her. She reminded me a lot of Jess when he first came here. He too had restless dreams, even nightmares.

She slept all through the morning and into the afternoon. Daisy stepped into the room every once in a while to check on her.

The afternoon stage had just left when Daisy and I heard moaning from the sickroom. We both went in to check on her. She moaned and mumbled something we couldn't make out.

Daisy touched her face to see if she had a fever. Suddenly Virginia grabbed her hand in a very tight grip. Her eyes were open and glassy.

"NO!" she yelled, "I won't let you touch her!"

She wrenched Daisy's arm so violently, I thought sure she'd twist Daisy's arm off! I moved to the other side of the bed, ready to help; but Daisy shook her head.

Daisy calmly with her other hand caressed the young girl's forehead, "Shhh. Easy now. Calm down."

She continued to stroke her forehead until Virginia's grip on Daisy's arm relaxed. Her eyes, still glazed, now turned pleadingly to me. "P-please, not her! Please! Don't… don't take her! She's so little!" Virginia reached out and grasped my shirt sleeve, desperately pulling it. I reached out and took her hand with both of mine.

"Please." She said again.

"I won't," I said. The knot in my throat returned and my eyes burned. Virginia at last closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Daisy had continued to caress her forehead. "This poor girl." was all she said.

Daisy and I walked out of the room. I was shaken. I noticed Daisy's wrist was red where Virginia had gripped it.

"Are you ok?" Nodding to her wrist. Tears were in her eyes. "Yes Slim. I'm ok. What did she go through out there?"

"I wish I knew, Daisy; but I can only guess." I said sadly.

Suppertime came and went without Virginia stirring. This night it was Jess' turn to stay up and watch Virginia. I went to bed but my dreams kept waking me up. Virginia, Victoria, Melissa, the Hardings, all plagued my visions with nightmarish apparitions.


	10. Chapter 9 The Unpleasantness to Come

Chapter 9 The Unpleasantness to Come.

Morning came; I felt more tired than when I went to bed. Out of habit I stopped to check on our sick patient. Much to my surprise she had her eyes open. For the first time, they looked clear and calm.

I greeted her with a warm smile. "Hello! Remember me?"

A puzzled expression crossed her face, "I think so?" There was a long pause, "I- I remember being on horseback. I saw your face. And another's. Where am I?"

"You're at my ranch. I'm Slim Sherman. Do you remember now?"

"Yesss. A sheriff?"

"No, that was the other man you saw, Sheriff Cory."

"I saw a- a woman and a child?"

I nodded, "that would be Daisy and Mike."

Just then Jess popped his head in. She jumped at his sudden appearance and shrank a little into the bed.

"Slim, I'll be in the…," Jess saw that our patient was awake. He lowered his eyes, "Oh. Sorry."

"This is Jess Harper, my partner on the ranch."

He nodded and smiled shyly toward her, "Sorry, Miss Virginia, din't mean t'startle ya. Very glad to see you awake."

I saw her relax. But she still seemed a bit confused. "Why can't I move?"

"You've been sick for almost three weeks now. You had us scared."

"Sick? I- I can't remember…"

Her eyes widened then pleaded, "Tory? Sissy? Where are they?"

I kneeled down close to her. "They didn't make it, Virginia. I'm so very sorry."

"Where are they?" She pleaded.

"You chose a spot on a hill about a day's ride from here. It was the perfect spot looking over a large valley with mountains in the distance. We buried them on the hilltop, together."

Her eyes got vacant. "I remember…"

She looked at me, "why didn't you let me die too? I could be with them."

I was too stunned to answer her. Daisy interrupted, "Because we thought you were worth saving, dear! Now you two skedaddle while she eats something."

Daisy had carried in a tray with a bowl of broth for Virginia.

I left the room but stood by the door that was open.

"No," I heard Virginia say. "Please. Not hungry."

"Come now, dear," cajoled Daisy, 'just a bite of breakfast will help you to get back on your feet in no time."

Try as she might Daisy couldn't get Virginia to eat or drink.

Doc Collyer stopped by around noon. Virginia was awake but very weak. Add to that her refusal to eat and drink caused the doctor to knit his brow with worry.

"If she doesn't eat or drink, she could have a setback," he told us, "While I'm here, let's see if we can get something substantial in her.

Daisy had fixed beef stew and bread. She drew a bowl of the beef broth to take to the sickroom.

I was working on the books when Daisy and Doc Collyer came out of the room. Doc Collyer carrying the now-cold bowl of broth and Daisy dabbing her eyes on her apron.

"Oh, Slim!" Daisy cried. "It's just awful!"

Doc Collyer emerged from the kitchen. I gave him a quizzical look as I hugged Daisy. He shook his head sadly.

"I was sort of expecting this. Given what you described about Victoria and Melissa and given her emaciated condition when she arrived. I was afraid this might happen."

"Afraid of what, Doc?" I was very concerned.

"They were starved, Slim, and most likely deprived of water too. And Virginia being the oldest gave all of her food and water, what little they were fed, to Victoria and Melissa, to keep them alive."

Yet another reason to despise these low-lifes!

"I suspect the brutes wanted them alive but too weak to run away."

Daisy finally found her voice. "What can we do, doctor? She's got to eat to get her strength back."

"We've got to find a way to make her believe that she and her sisters are getting the same amount of food. That there is no need for her sacrifice."

I was puzzled, "Doc, she knows the truth about her sisters. She picked the spot for us to bury them."

"Slim, this has nothing to do with whether or not she thinks they are alive or dead. However long they were with those barbarians, she got conditioned to the idea that to eat nothing was to save her sisters. She's still afraid that they might die unless she gives them all she has."

I still didn't understand. How could she think they were alive and dead at the same time?

Daisy cut in, "Doctor how about if I take three bowls in to her full and show her how much they are getting?"

"That might work, Daisy, but let's try taking two bowls that have just a touch of food at the bottom and tell her they got all they wanted and it was her turn to eat. She may think that they got to eat first. We also must let her know that they won't get any more food unless she eats hers."

The ruse worked. Daisy made up another hot bowl of broth and took two slightly empty bowls in with her. This time she said that Virginia ate less than half the bowl. Even though she didn't finish the broth, the doctor said it was a good sign. He instructed Daisy to feed her broth for several more days and only small portions.

When the doctor and Daisy stepped out of the sickroom, he spoke, "We may need to repeat this ruse several times until she gets the idea that she doesn't have to deprive herself anymore. We'll do the same with fluids too. Juice, milk or water for her, no coffee. Water is preferable and she can have as much as she wants."

There was a long pause as if the doctor was considering something, then he said, "I need to talk to you three."

"In that case, won't you join us for lunch, doctor?" Daisy invited.

"Thank you, Miss Daisy, don't mind if I do. Looks delicious."

I stepped outside and called 'Lunch!' Of course Jess didn't have to be told twice.

Daisy quickly had the table set and, as usual, her beef stew was wonderful. It was finished off with a slice of cheese and apple pie.

"That was great, Miss Daisy." Doctor Collyer said after a second helping of pie.

Daisy got up to clear away the lunch dishes. Doc grabbed her by the arm, "Sit down a moment, Miss Daisy. I need to talk to all three of you and I want your full attention."

That sounded ominous to me.

Doc put his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers. "First of all, tell Mike he is doing a wonderful job and to keep it up. I'll give him his next assignment when I'm back out this way. Just tell him to keep talking to her but don't tire her out. I'm hoping this way we can avoid some of the unpleasantness that's probably to come."

More worrying words.

"Second, job well done! Thanks to your wonderful care, this girl has a chance at a new life. I had faith in you three. She couldn't have been in better hands. I wish all my patients had such care!"

I was surprised at the praise. "We did what anyone would have done, Doc."

"Not quite everyone, Slim; but the easy part's over. Now comes the more difficult part: keeping her alive."

What did he say? Keeping her alive? He must mean the Hardings.

"Don't worry, Doc, we're on the watch for Isom Harding. If he comes arou…"

"Slim, I wasn't talking about Harding. I'm talking about saving her from herself."

From herself? What on earth could he possibly mean by that?

I looked at Jess and Daisy. It seemed I was the only clueless person in the room. Daisy looked like she might tear up any moment. And Jess? Jess didn't make eye contact with anyone, he looked down at his bowl and stirred absently with his spoon.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Doc."

He continued, "It's good that all three of you served during the war. You may have some perspective on what I'm about to say. It is different with every person who survives tragedies, but some things are common."

What the heck was he talking about?

"Miss Daisy, you were a nurse during the war. I'm sure you saw a lot of soldiers who went home with more scars than just those on the body."

Daisy nodded as she recalled some of those faces. Tears were verging. "Yes," she said quietly.

"Slim, Jess, when you came home from the war, it took you a while to settle in, to feel normal again, didn't it? Sometimes you would have nightmares or forget where you were when you woke up. The smell of gunpowder could take you back to the battlefield as if you were reliving it. For a long time, you avoided crowds, you kept your back to the wall, woke up at the slightest noise." He paused to take a breath, "and sometimes," his voice lowered, "sometimes, you felt as if you were losing your mind."

I was stunned! How had he known that about me?

"Doc, you served too?" I asked.

"Yes, as a medical officer for the Union. When I went back home, I stopped practicing for a while. I'd react at the slightest noise. Just the smell of gunpowder or blood or dirty socks would make me sick to my stomach. Many times I'd wake up and not know where I was. For months I avoided people, crowds, loud noises like celebrations. I still don't much like them-loud noises I mean.

"Then I found out that I wasn't alone in how I felt. When I started practicing again, I found that many of my colleagues who served had the same reactions. We're only just beginning to understand how the mind works. What we are discovering is that traumatic events can often cause people to feel the way I just described. Many drink or use opiates to dull the pain they feel. Some commit suicide. Many wind up in the insane asylum. I don't want any of this to happen to that girl in there.

"Neither do we," chimed Daisy. "How can we help?"

"First I must make you understand; I can't predict how she will process what has happened to her. She could become totally uncommunicative. She could try to end her life. She could still wind up in an insane asylum. There are no guarantees that she will come out of this whole."

End her life? I was astonished. She was only eighteen or nineteen years old! Why would someone so young choose to end her life?

"Miss Daisy. Jess. Slim. You have been so generous to keep her until she's physically well. I don't want to put any additional burdens on your generosity. You have a ranch and a relay station to run. Not that this will take much of your time but it does require some. It requires being observant and vigilant. Once she is well enough to travel, I can make arrangements for her to be moved if…"

Daisy interrupted sternly: "Hold it right there! That girl needs stability in her life right now! Bouncing around from place to place wouldn't help her, would it?"

Doc sighed, "I admit, it would be best if she were in a stable place…"

"Then it's settled! She's staying right here!"

I was a bit more apprehensive than Daisy, "are you sure, Daisy?"

"As long as it takes Slim!"

"Jess?" I looked to my partner on how he felt.

Jess added, "I wouldn't mind." He glanced at me with a thin smile.

I gave in. I wasn't really going to turn her away but I wanted all of us to be on board.

"Well I certainly thank you and I think in the long run, Virginia will thank you too. You three and Mike are certainly the best candidates to guide her through working things out. But the journey must be hers alone. You can show her the doors but she'll have to walk through them."

"Next time I'm here, we'll see how she improves physically and then start working on getting her healthy all the way. In the meantime, watch for certain signs like sleeping too much, not eating, really bad nightmares, or if she gets angry easily."

Daisy promised we'd watch. Doctor Collyer left us written instructions on improving her physical health and gave us some signs to watch for.

Once Virginia started to eat and drink on a regular basis, she gained strength steadily. Soon she was able to feed herself. It wasn't long before she was able sit up in bed; and then at the edge of the bed. Then she was able to stand (although initially it was exhausting). A few days later, she was able to move from the bed to the chair in her bedroom. Jess and I didn't have to watch over her at night any longer.

Mike kept her company nearly every day after school. Once she gained enough strength to sit up in bed, she helped him with his homework. At first, she could only answer in short bursts. It was as if her mind was trying to recall what to do. The doctor said the loss of blood was probably the reason for that. Once she gained strength, her thought processes would come back he assured us.

About a week later, she was able to walk with assistance into the living area. She was still unsteady and it exhausted her.

She always had a shy smile whenever Jess or I would talk to her or help her walk. She wouldn't hardly look at us. I still could see a lot of hurt behind her eyes. There was a dullness that wouldn't go away.

I was concerned recalling what Doctor Collyer had said. But she had not exhibited any of the signs he told us to be watching for.

While she was recuperating, she contented herself reading from mine and Andy's library. Once she felt better, she was getting stir crazy from looking at four walls. She shyly requested to sit outside and enjoy the sunshine. Daisy first thought it might be too cold but she wrapped Virginia up in a blanket and let her soak in the fresh clean air and sunshine in one of the chairs on the porch. She was able to continue to read the books outside. I believed it lifted her spirits somewhat.


	11. Chapter 10 The Babies

Chapter 10 The Babies.

Springtime is a very busy time on a ranch. Mending fences that didn't survive the winter storms; moving cattle from winter meadows to fields close to the ranch where they could graze and the females could calve with us close by in case of trouble. Jess and I kept very busy so we weren't around the ranch as much.

We also had three mares that we were expecting to foal; two of them, one black and one bay, we had bred intentionally almost a year back.

The third, a lineback dun, it seems, had snuck away from the herd about the same time to a rendezvous with a bachelor mustang stallion.

When we moved the horses to better pasture, we noticed she was heavily pregnant so we moved her down to the corral with the other mares-in-waiting.

Buttons was also pregnant and so was some stray cat that Mike took to feeding. A few of the chickens were also sitting on eggs getting ready to hatch. Whew! Seemed we were about to have babies everywhere! And it looked like it would be a race to see who had theirs first!

The winner was the stray cat. Her kittens were born the day before Mort and I got back from our manhunt. There were three of them: one yellow tabby and white like the mother, one calico and one gray tabby.

As soon as the kittens' eyes were open and Virginia was able to sit up in bed for a long period of time, Mike brought the kittens into her room. Virginia favored the little calico that she named Sophie. Sophie was the runt of the litter.

She would stroke the little kitten until it purred. It would eventually fall asleep in her arms. And it seemed to me that some of the sadness that weighed her down was lifted whenever Mike brought them in. Daisy wasn't much for cats in the house but she too noted that Virginia's depression lessened whenever Mike brought them in and so never said a word about it.

Several of the cows were calving. Most cows knew what to do instinctively but Jess and I wanted to be sure the calves were healthy and their mothers had no problems giving birth. Many nights we had to stay out on the range to be sure no coyotes or other predators would get the calves.

We soon had chicks and calves and kittens all over the place! Only Buttons and the mares seemed to bide their time.


	12. Chapter 11 Suicide Attempt

Chapter11 Suicide Attempt.

Came the day when Virginia was strong enough to sit with us and have a meal. Daisy had bought her a dress and shoes when she went to town to get supplies. At first, Virginia was reluctant to wear the dress. She had whispered to Daisy, "But I haven't any money to pay for it."

"Don't worry about a thing, my dear." Daisy smiled at her. She helped Virginia get cleaned up.

She looked lovely in the light green and white dress. The dark circles beneath her eyes had disappeared and her skin had taken on a ruddy, healthy glow. She smiled timidly and blushed when Jess and I stood up as she entered the room. There was still hurt behind her eyes; but I couldn't help but keep smiling at her. She had come such a long way from being at Death's door to being able to sit at a table and take a meal.

Daisy had fixed Virginia's favorite: fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, beans, and corn bread. That just happened to be our favorite meal too, and Daisy loves to cook for hungry people. While we all dug in, Virginia ate very little; pushing her food around, taking a few bites now and then.

Daisy noticed, "Anything wrong, my dear?"

Virginia startled, "Oh, no, ma'am, it's quite delicious. I-I'm just not that hungry."

"Daisy," Daisy put a hand on Virginia's arm and said., "Call me Daisy."

Virginia grinned bashfully and looked around at us, "My friends call me Ginny."

In the back of my mind, there was a niggling worry. I kept remembering what the doctor said about not eating. She hadn't eaten much but before today, her appetite had been reasonably healthy.

Virginia, it seemed, was a very quiet, a very shy, a very reserved person. Again, she reminded me of Jess when he first arrived at the ranch. He, too, was very guarded. But while Jess was a drifter, searching for a place to call home; Virginia was adrift because her family had been wrenched from her grasp. My heart went out to her.

While she sat at the table, there was such pain that crossed her face at times when she was unguarded and thought no one could see. We tried to engage her in conversation but she was too reluctant. It was like she was withdrawn into herself; like she was enduring our presence which was almost too painful for her to tolerate. She excused herself before dessert was served.

Daisy looked at her closed door and sighed, "Poor girl. She has so much hurt bottled up." I wondered if Daisy had seen what I saw on the girl's face. I marveled at Daisy's intuition.

A couple of days later, Jess was checking the calves while I took care of the morning and afternoon stages. Daisy was gathering from her early spring garden.

Mike came around the corner of the house. Daisy looked up, "Where have you been, young man?"

"I wanted to pick some flowers for Ginny. I wanted to cheer her up."

"Well, my, my, those are really lovely flowers! I'm sure she'll love them."

"Can I go give them to her, Aunt Daisy?"

"She might be asleep, but if you put them in a vase and give them some water, you can leave them on the night stand. She'll see them when she wakes up."

Mike went inside.

In a few seconds he burst back out the door: "SLIM! AUNT DAISY! COME QUICK!"

My longer legs quickly carried me past Daisy to the door. Virginia's door was open but what stopped me in my tracks was seeing a small pool of blood forming on the floor! I rushed into the room. Virginia was on her side, both arms were flung over the side of the bed, blood dripping from them steadily and adding to the growing pool.

Her long hair covered her face, when I pushed it back, her face was very pale and she was unconscious. I tried to rouse her by gently patting her face. I only got a low moan in answer.

I looked at her arms. A longitudinal cut about 2or 3 inches long had been sliced into both arms near the wrists! The cuts looked to be fairly deep. Blood was pouring from the wounds to her hands and was dripping onto the floor!

Daisy had a bowl of water in her hands and I allowed her to switch places with me.

"Slim, we'll need the doctor! HURRY! Mike, I need you to cut me some bandages."

I had Alamo already saddled, thank God. I jumped on him and spurred him to his fastest gallop. It seemed like Laramie was far away.

Jess and I were sitting in the chairs by the fire waiting for news from the sickroom. Mike was on the floor; Buttons had her head in his lap. I stared into the fire, I was absently wiggling my foot in an attempt to dispel the nervousness I was feeling. Jess stood up and moved to the mantle.

The door at last opened and Doc Collyer stepped through. Jess and I both turned as he closed the door behind him. I glimpsed Daisy sitting on the bedside before he closed the door.

I felt a knot of tension growing in my stomach.

Doc Collyer moved to the kitchen pump and washed his hands. He sighed as he dried them on a towel.

I couldn't trust my voice to ask the question but Jess found his, "Is she ok, Doc?"

Doc Collyer looked at both of us. "It was a close call. She lost a lot of blood she couldn't afford to lose but I think she will pull through. It will take time for her to gain back what she has lost. The cuts were pretty deep but fortunately no nerves or tendons were damaged. I stitched them closed but they'll have to be watched and tended to make sure they're not reopened. I'm afraid this will set her recovery back."

"How could she have gotten those cuts?" I wondered aloud.

Jess looked down at his shoes all of a sudden. Doc Collyer glanced at the young boy on the floor looking up at us with wondering eyes. He sat down on a kitchen chair and motioned for Mike to approach.

"Mike, I'm giving you your second job. It's not much different than your first job. I'm glad you and she are getting along. I would like for you, once she is well enough, to take her on walks. You might talk about how you came to the ranch. It's an interesting story. You might ask her about her sisters- what they were like. What they liked to do. You might tell her how Slim and Jess here, helped you when you needed it. Do you think you can do that?"

Mike hesitated. "I think so Doctor Collyer. I'll try."

Doctor Collyer grinned, "Good boy. Now, would you mind tending to my horse? See that he gets a little grain and some water."

"Sure, sir, I mean Doctor Collyer." Mike stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

Doc Collyer looked at Jess and me. Concern was written all over his face.

"Slim, those cuts were deliberate."

"Deliberate? I don't know what you mean."

"Virginia meant to take her own life by slitting her wrists."

"WHAT?" This news hit me full force! I felt my knees weaken and found myself clinging to the mantle of the fireplace.

"But… but we watched for those signs you mentioned. She didn't show any of them."

"I know Slim, Miss Daisy was watching for them as well. She didn't see any signs either."

I was still stunned, "Why would she want to take her own life?" I had no frame of reference with which to grasp why a person would choose to end their life. When I glanced at my partner, I saw that he was not as disbelieving as I.

Doc sighed again, "Mostly because she isn't in her right mind, Slim. She's experiencing depression, guilt, profound sadness, loss, and helplessness. She feels her life is out of control right now. This was her attempt to bring some control back into her life."

"What? Control? How is… is… how is taking her own life control?" I couldn't grasp the concept. How does slitting one's wrists to die bring control to one's life?

"She chose the how and the when. Right now pain is her constant companion and I don't mean just physical pain. I mean physical, emotional, mental, spiritual pain. The pain is overwhelming and beyond her control; but she wanted to control how and when it ended."

Jess nodded in agreement. I wondered how much he could empathize with her when I could barely grasp an inkling of what she was feeling. He had been through a lot in his young life. I wondered if he ever considered taking 'control' in the same manner.

I sighed and released some of the tension in my frame and ran my fingers through my hair. "How can we help her then, Doc? If we don't have any warning signs, how can we prevent her from trying again?"

"She needs support, Slim. She needs to know that we're here to help her in every way we can. It is going to take a lot of time and a lot of understanding. And this place can be a stabilizing influence for her. I know you, Jess and Miss Daisy will give her all the support you can. Mike can be a big help too."

I wasn't sure how a ten year old boy could be of much help to a suicidal young girl. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Doc. He's awful young to have such a responsibility like that."

"Yes, and I would not ask it if it weren't important. She has developed a relationship with Mike. He is a stabilizing influence on her. He brings out similar instincts that she had toward her sisters. She was their protector, and, for a while, their mother. She certainly feels like she failed them. I'm hoping Mike will provide her an opportunity to heal."

It didn't make much sense to me but I could see that when Mike was around, she wasn't as tense.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Ok, we'll try it your way Doc."

"Thanks Slim. Well, I'd better get back to town. Make sure she doesn't try to tear open those stitches and watch for an infection. I'll be back in a couple days to check on her."

"Thanks Doc." He slipped out the door to his horse.

Jess and I went to the sickroom. Daisy was sitting on her bedside. Jess and I joined her. Virginia looked frail. Dark circles under her eyes had returned, her pale face was drawn. The fresh white bandages around her wrists almost blended in with her pale skin.

The pool of blood on the floor had been cleaned up. A small pocket knife was on the nightstand. I recognized it as Mike's. How she got a hold of it, I didn't know. Now was not the time to mention it. I discreetly placed it in my pocket.

Momentarily, she moaned and her eyelids fluttered as she returned to consciousness. Slowly she looked around at each of our faces resting at last on Mike, who'd come in after the doctor left.

An anguished cry escaped her lips, "NO! You should've just let me go! I'm a waste of time! Just let me go! I can be with them!"

Daisy stroked her forehead. "Shush, Virginia…Ginny. You are worth saving, my dear. We want you to stay with us."

Her eyes flashed anger and frustration, "You don't know me! How could you know me? How could I mean that much to you? You want me to stay with you? Why? You want to do what…what those men did to me? You don't know what I've… I've let happen… You don't know anything!"

Daisy, Jess and I looked at each other in silence. She was right. We didn't know anything about her other than her name. Why would she think we cared about her? I'd really never given it much thought; it was the right thing to do and yet, why? My mind flashed back: Why did I take in a total stranger, a gunfighter, all those years ago? Because I felt that there was something more to that drifter. It was something I felt- a niggling hunch- that overrode my instincts to send him on his way.

With this young girl, it was different and yet the same. Her family basically murdered and slowly tortured before her eyes. She was helpless to stop it but I can sense there is more to her than all this pain- a niggling hunch. If we could help her see past it, maybe we could give her a new life. One worth living.

She continued, "I- I just want the pain to stop! You should let me go!"

Jess spoke up, gently, "No, Virginia. We want you here with us. The pain will stop but you have to let us help you. You mean a lot to us, to me."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at my partner. This was something I was not accustomed hearing from Jess. Why did he say that?

Mike interjected, "I need you to help me with my math homework. You just can't leave yet."

Pain overwhelmed her, she rolled over so she couldn't see our faces and curled up in a ball.

Daisy rose, "we'll let you rest for a spell."

I said, "I'll stay here for a moment."

Jess, Mike and Daisy left the room and shut the door behind them.

"Virginia," I began. "Ginny, I just want you to know, you can stay here on the ranch as long as you wish. We enjoy having you here. Mike has taken quite a shine to you. Don't lose hope. You can get through this. I cannot begin to imagine the pain you are in, but know that we're here to help you in any way we can."

"I...I don't want your help, or your pity." She said angrily. "I just want to be left alone!"

I placed my hand on her shoulder ignoring her outburst. "If you need anything, just ask." I started out the door.

"Slim?"

"Yes?"

"I- I'm sorry. I appreciate what you all have done for me. But I'm not worth it. I couldn't even save my own sisters. What use would I be to you? To anyone?"

"You're worth it to us just because of who you are. You are a beautiful, strong and brave young woman."

She lowered her voice. "I'm not strong or brave."

"I don't believe it." I smiled at her and stepped out the door.


	13. Chapter 12 The Healing Begins

Chapter 12 The Healing Begins.

Once again she was confined to bed. Daisy, Jess and I took turns watching over her the first few days and nights. She accepted our presence in stoic silence. She refused to eat or drink for a time but Daisy, not taking no for an answer, finally convinced her to eat to gain her strength back.

One night it was Jess' turn to watch her. I was just about to head for bed when I caught part of their conversation through the door that was ajar.

Virginia said. "You all should have just let me die."

"Why?" Jess asked.

"That's what I want." She answered.

"What about your sisters?"

"What about them?"

"Would they have wanted you to die?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Ginny. I don't think they would have wanted you to die. Not like you want. I think they would have wanted you to help put their murderers away."

"What?"

"You don't want those men to get away with what they did to your family do you?"

There was a long pause, "N-no."

"Then you have to stay alive to make sure they are brought to justice."

"Why do you care?"

I heard Jess take a deep breath. "When I was just about fifteen, my ma, pa and younger brother, baby brother and a sister were killed in a fire. The fire was deliberately set. I got burned trying to rescue my younger brother." He lowered his voice. "I will never ever forget their screams as they burned alive as long as I live!"

My breath caught. Jess had once told Andy, Jonesy and me this story but not in so much detail about himself and what he witnessed. Neither had he mentioned he could hear them screaming as they were burned alive. No wonder he had such nightmares!

"I'm so sorry Jess."

"For a long time, I just wanted the pain to end. Knowing they were right there in my hands and I couldn't save them. I felt responsible. I should have saved them but I couldn't; I wasn't strong enough." Jess' voice softened.

"Then I realized, I wasn't to blame. The men who set fire to the house- they were to blame! They were guilty of murder. If I ended my life, they would get away with murder! I couldn't let that happen. I stayed alive to make sure those murderers paid for what they did to my family."

"Did you find them?"

"It took me a long time, but I found 'em."

"What did you do?"

"I was a deputy. A marshal 'n' me tracked 'em to an outpost in the desert. They were shot and killed." His voice died away.

For a long time there was silence.

"You're right, Jess. I owe my sisters and my parents to bring their murderers to justice. They don't deserve to get away with what they did to them."

Her voice sounded stronger.

"And to you too, Virginia."

I heard her quiet response, "I don't count."

I breathed a bit easier somehow feeling that the crisis had passed. She now had a purpose for staying alive. The knot of tension in my chest relaxed just a mite.

"Jess, would you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure." Jess stepped out of the sickroom. He saw me smile sheepishly.

"You heard?"

"Yes. Thank you Jess."

"For what?"

"That couldn't have been easy to share."

He drew a breath. "It wasn't. Slim, she's me when I was fifteen. I felt th' same as her. I- I want to help her, Slim. I want to help her find those bastards."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Out of all of us, only you could have given her a reason for living."

"We have to help her do just that. Keep living, I mean, and bring those murderers to justice."

"We will. We will help her all we can to do just that!"

After that night, Ginny started getting better. In no time she was able to walk again. Though the hurt was still evident in her eyes, there was something else… a spark of purpose-all thanks to Jess.


	14. Chapter 13 The Ordeal

Chapter 13 The Ordeal.

As the days progressed, Virginia came out of her shell. She was no longer the meek wounded animal. That had been replaced by a brave, intelligent, funny, kind young woman. Doc Collyer was both surprised and pleased how much her demeanor had changed.

In the meantime, Buttons had whelped two fine, roly-poly little puppies and the bay mare had foaled- a fine chestnut colt. Most of the pregnant cows had calved leaving Jess and me free to do other of the never-ending chores around the ranch.

Ginny spent most of her time with the little colt and his mother. She seemed to have a rapport with both. In the corral, they both walked up to her wanting scratches and treats. The little colt showed off his spunk by running and bucking all around his mother. Ginny smiled at his antics. It was the first genuine smile we'd seen on her face. It made me smile, too.

Several days after her talk with Jess, I looked around and noticed that she wasn't in the yard, the corral or the barn. I checked with Daisy who hadn't seen her and she wasn't in her room. I stepped outside, worried she may have fooled us again about ending her life. Then I spotted her sitting halfway up the hill behind the corral. I was relieved- and curious as to why she would be there. I made my way to her and sat down beside her.

She looked at me thoughtfully; but I couldn't tell what she was feeling. Her face was a mask.

Looking back at the ranch sprawled out before us, she said, "You have a beautiful place here, Slim."

"Thank you."

It was a long while before she spoke again. She looked down at her still-bandaged wrists, "I don't have anything, anymore." It was a matter-of-fact statement, emotionless.

I wanted to speak but something held me still.

"Whatever I had was taken from me by those men. My mother, father, Tory, Sissy…it's all gone; they're all gone."

I kept silent.

She looked at me, "Did you know the doctor told me that I probably can't have children?"

I shook my head, sadness mixed with anger, "No, I didn't know."

She looked back at the ranch, "they took that from me too."

She snorted sarcastically, "That, at least, is one thing I'm glad they took."

"What?" I was very surprised by her words. Most women I knew, all wanted children. Many of them would be devastated to hear that kind of news. Virginia was actually glad?

"I'm glad I can't have children. Who would want to bring a child into this kind of world? Where a person could lose everything they love-all at once? Where…where the unspeakable can happen… to you, and to the ones you love? Where the ones who did this are free to do it again? Why would someone bring a life into that kind of world?"

I swallowed hard but I was speechless; I couldn't reply. I wanted to tell her that her tormenters would soon be caught but the words wouldn't form.

After another pregnant pause, she smiled wryly and looked up at the sky, "You know, at first, I prayed to God to send a rescuer. Someone who could take us away from those awful men. But that never happened. When they would leave, I prayed that something would happen to them, that they would get captured or injured… or killed. That didn't happen either. They always came back."

She sighed and looked at me, her eyes full of pain and tears, "Then I prayed that He would end our suffering! That He would take us where there was no more pain… especially after Sissy was…" Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, glistening in the sun. She absently rubbed her wrists. "How I prayed for death. For each of us, especially Tory and Sissy! All He did was prolong our misery! Tory and Sissy finally died at the hands of those men. I was left to endure the pain of their loss and the loss of Mama and Papa! What god would allow that to happen?"

She looked at me, tears streaming. I shook my head. I had no answer for her.

She composed herself, sniffing, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked back at the ranch, "Did you know we tried to escape?"

I shook my head wordlessly.

"Three times, we escaped. I prayed to God each time that they wouldn't find us. But each time, they caught us; and dragged us back to that miserable place."

"When they found us and brought us back, they tied Tory's hands and mine with rope, stripped us and hung us from the rafters in the barn by our hands so our feet could barely touch the ground with the tips of our toes."

Her voice broke, "They would put their… hands…all over us. Then they would…put…things…"she squeezed her eyes shut and shivered involuntarily, "they would…laugh at us. God! It hurt so much! I can remember screaming and screaming and them laughing and laughing! I can remember my arms felt like they were being ripped off my shoulders. I- I couldn't catch my breath."

Tears were pouring down her face now, she began hugging herself and rocking. "Tory screamed and screamed. They made Sissy watch and she was shrieking and crying for us.

They eventually got bored with that and found a new…game." She grimaced. "What they did…to us is too horrible to describe. After…they finished 'punishing' Tory and me, they'd whip us…with… whatever they could find. Bridle reins, pieces of leather, rope, whatever. They enjoyed causing us pain and fear. They enjoyed it, Slim!"

I shuddered involuntarily, recalling the frayed ropes and leather pieces I'd seen scattered about in the old barn. I remembered the two ropes hung over the rafters.

"The second time we escaped and they brought us back, they amused themselves hanging us and playing their 'game'. Then they whipped us and then burned us with their cigarettes and sticks they had put in the fire. I think by that time Tory was close to dying. We both stopped screaming. I don't think they liked that."

"The last time, when they dragged us back, they whipped us and cut us with broken whiskey bottles. Then they poured whiskey down our backs into the cuts. I couldn't catch my breath it hurt so much! But I was through screaming. Through giving them the satisfaction of seeing me afraid. Tory was too weak to do anything but whimper when they poured that stuff down her back. Sissy just sat beside us rocking."

Several of them got mad because we weren't crying and screaming. They wanted to whip us again. But their boss, he didn't let them. He put us in that miserable hut without any clothes on. It was so cold!

Tory was so weak. I held her in my arms. She…she died that night."

I winced and swallowed, my heart was pounding and my chest tightened. The lump in my throat was aching so badly! I was trembling but I tried to hide it from her. Not sure if I succeeded.

"I prayed to God! Oh, how I prayed! I prayed for Him to take us! I prayed for Him to kill them! I prayed for a rescue! I prayed for an escape! I prayed for a miracle! But no rescue came. No miracle. I stopped believing in God. I only believe in Hell."

I swallowed hard again. I wanted to put my arms around her, protect her, to tell her it would be all right. Words failed me. My arms felt like lead. I could feel that all the blood had drained from my face. All I could do was sit and listen, dumbfounded, to this horror she was describing.

She looked at me, her eyes full of pain, "Once, I thought about killing Sissy, Tory and myself."

"I had it all planned out- I would smother them in their sleep and then find a way to hang myself. But I couldn't go through with it! I was a coward."

"Then one of the nights… just before you came. That was when…when," she shut her eyes tightly again. "When Sissy was..."

Virginia put her hands to her ears and rocked. "They chained me up just out of reach. Sissy screamed so loud! He…he made me watch! I begged him to stop!

When it was… over, Sissy just stared at me with tears on her sweet face. She had blood all over her. I cleaned her up best I could. I put her little blue dress back on her to keep her warm." A small smile played on Virginia's lips. "She loved that dress. Blue was her favorite color." The smile faded. "All I could do was…" her voice was barely audible, "All I could do was hold her. She died in my arms just like Tory."

Another long pause. I couldn't breathe. Melissa's beautiful face flashed in my mind. She died cruelly; brutally tortured- a ten year old little girl. I swallowed to fight back the tears now burning in my eyes.

"When rescue finally came," she looked at me, "it was too late! Tory and Sissy were dead. And I was left alive with less than nothing! Nothing but…," she slumped her shoulders, defeated, "nothing. My heart was ripped out, there was nothing left. No family…" her voice caught in her throat and a small sob escaped…"Nothing!" She looked down at empty hands.

She laughed humorlessly, "A cruel, sick joke on me. All I wanted to do was keep them alive. Instead I'm the only one left. God sure has a sick sense of humor."

My emotions were in turmoil; the knot in my throat ached so bad, I thought it would break through my neck. I felt my eyes burning as I fought back overwhelming sadness. I now understood what the doctor meant by her having no control. I now understood why someone would take their life. It was inconceivable the torment, humiliation that these three children endured for days, weeks!

After several minutes, I tried to control my voice but it broke. All I could muster was a weak, hoarse, "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry we didn't get there in time."

We sat silently looking out over the ranch. She had returned to hugging herself and rocking; her face unreadable. I was reflecting on what she had just shared with me, my thoughts whirled; my emotions raw.

After sitting a long time, she finally said, "It wasn't your fault, Slim. It was mine. I couldn't protect them. I couldn't save them." She rose and walked down to the ranch. I saw her pick up the calico kitten and go inside the house.

I sat there for another hour trying to sort out what I was feeling. I wanted to run. I wanted my hands around each and every throat of those jackals. I wanted to take Virginia in my arms and hold her until she felt safe again. I wanted Victoria and Melissa to come bounding down the hill, hale and hearty. I wanted to crawl out of my own skin.

I went back down to the ranch. I needed to do something, anything, to clear my head. I started chopping wood. My eyes stung and at first swinging the ax felt like lifting a hundred pounds. The first few swings I missed the piece of wood entirely. The ax landed with a THUD into the chopping block.

After a couple of hours, though, I had enough wood and kindling to last for at least a couple weeks. The turmoil I felt inside hadn't eased one bit; it was right there in my chest, I could almost taste it.

Jess returned. He saw that most of what I had planned to do that day had been left undone. I was still working the ax. The chopped wood and kindling was piling up all around me.

"Hey there Pard! Ya plannin' on buildin' a bonfire?" He was teasing but one look at my appearance and his face turned serious. His brow furrowed and that eyebrow of his turned upward.

"What's wrong, Pard?"

About that time, Daisy came out of the kitchen door. She looked at the pile of wood around me. "Land sakes, Slim! I think we have enough wood!" When she looked at my face the smile left hers, "What's the matter?"

"Daisy, where's Ginny?"

"I just checked on her. She's asleep. That little calico kitten is curled up beside her and..."

I motioned to them both, "Come with me." We made our way to the barn.

I ran my fingers through my hair, pacing, and I summarized what Ginny had told me on the hill.

They were horror-struck! Neither of them said anything for several minutes. Both of them had to sit down, not trusting their legs to hold them up. Daisy sat on the milking stool; Jess, on a bale of hay. Both of them were drained of blood in the face.

Daisy finally found her voice, "how could…how could people be that cruel?"

Jess' head was bowed, "Slim, what are you leaving out?"

I sighed, "Not a whole lot, Jess, except the doc told her she probably couldn't have children."

Daisy's hand went to her mouth. Tears were flowing freely down her face.

I ran my hand through my hair again and paced. "She's right. She has nothing! They took away her family, her innocence, her…her faith. I'm not sure I know how to help her!"

I felt Daisy's gentle hand on my arm, "Oh Slim, you've already helped her. More than you'll ever know."

"How, Daisy? I didn't do anything! I couldn't say anything to make it right- to make her feel better! I just sat there dumb. I wanted to help her but I couldn't move. I felt like a post. How am I supposed to help her if I don't know what I'm doing?" My tone was harsher than I wanted. I was frustrated; angry more at myself.

"You help her by being there, listening to her. You don't have to say anything or do anything except listen."

I finally sat down on a hay bale. "I'm not sure I can do this, Daisy. The things she has gone through-they are so hard to hear! It's not proper for her to say this to me."

"Slim Sherman!" Daisy said sternly, "If it's so hard for you to hear, imagine how hard it was for her to tell you! We are strangers to her! That she shared any part of her ordeal with you shows how greatly she trusts you! Forget what is proper, she needs your help!"

I hadn't considered that. "Why would she trust me, Daisy? You're a woman! Looks like she would confide in you before she would confide in Jess…or me."

"That isn't what's bothering you, is it, Slim?" Daisy was keen as ever.

"No," finally surrendering to my real frustration. "Why would she trust me when…when…" I couldn't get the words out.

"When what, Slim," Jess finally spoke.

"When I was too late to save her sisters? We got there too late! She had prayed to be rescued; but I got there too late! She should blame me for not being there in time!"

Daisy was astonished, "Why should she blame you, Slim? You did the best you could! You saved her! You gave her sisters a decent burial! Why should she blame you?"

An image of Melissa with her white-blond hair and blue dress appeared unbidden before my eyes. Guilt and grief overwhelmed me! "Because I blame myself! I wasn't there in time to save that little girl!" I put my head in my hands, defeated.

Daisy and Jess came over and knelt beside me. "Slim, that wasn't your fault!" Daisy said gently. "There was no way you could have known they were there!"

"She was so tiny, Daisy! I held her in my arms…she was so beautiful! She was the same age as Mike, Daisy! She hadn't even begun to live! I wasn't there in time to save her! In time to give her the life she deserved!"

"But that wasn't your fault, Slim!" Jess gripped my shoulder.

"I see her every night, Jess. I can't forget her face! How she looked! What they did to her!"

Daisy put her arms around me, "Slim, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how much this had affected you, too!"

Jess looked at her, "What do you mean, Daisy?

"In some ways, Slim is going through a similar ordeal as Ginny. You saw horrors no normal person should see. It's only natural that you would be affected by it."

"But I only saw them Daisy; Ginny lived through them…"

"That doesn't matter Slim. It had an emotional impact on you. You have to take some time to deal with what you saw… and what you heard."

"In many ways," she continued, "this part of Ginny's healing is affecting us too. Not as much as her; but it is definitely impacting us, in ways we haven't foreseen. Perhaps we should ask the doctor what to do about it."

I was reluctant, "Do we really need the doc?"

"Well, I think it would be wise to inform him," Daisy said, "especially after what she just shared with you. And what you shared with us. He might at least tell us what we can do."

I sighed, still trembling from my emotions. I knew Daisy would get her way one way or another, "I'll send word with the stage that we want to see him."

"Thanks Slim. Now, you come inside and have a cup of coffee. Jess can stack the wood for us."

"What?" Jess said, gaping at the pile I'd created.

I was exhausted. Jess and Daisy let me sleep well past sunup the next morning. I barely made it up in time to help with the morning stage.

Jess and I stayed around the house. He finished stacking the woodpile I created. I was mending the second corral fence. It felt good to be working- to be doing something physical. I didn't have to think.

Virginia, emotionally drained, had slept through supper and breakfast the next morning. She ate a bite of lunch and took a walk on the Old Laramie Road. Jess and I cautioned her about not going too far. I was worried that she might try suicide again after talking about her ordeal. I was holding on to the hope that she wanted Justice more than she wanted to die.

That afternoon, Doc Collyer pulled up in his buggy. The three of us and the doctor sat around the kitchen table drinking coffee. I again recapped what Virginia had relayed to me. Daisy chimed in once in a while and once I was finished, she explained how much I was affected by what I'd seen and heard.

Doc Collyer listened to every word without interruption. His face changed expression from concern to horror and back again. He, too, paled listening to the tale I weaved for him.

When we finished. He was silent for a very long time, gathering his thoughts. "I-I'm so sorry. I had no idea. My God!"

For a long time that was all he said. He sat at the table, ignoring his coffee; his fingers steepled and his thumbs on the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and cleared his throat, "Daisy, if you'll gather up her belongings, I'll take her back to town with me."

Daisy looked upset, "Why would you take her back with you?"

"I can't ask you three and Mike to endure her pain."

"Whatcha mean, Doc?" Jess asked.

"I mean had I known this was what she experienced, I would have taken her back with me when she was able and sought some professional help for her!"

Daisy looked at Doctor Collyer, "What would they have been able to do?"

Doctor Collyer ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know, Miss Daisy. Like I said we're only just beginning to understand how the brain works."

"And where would you have taken her?"

"Well most of the professionals work in sanitariums…"

Daisy looked shocked, "An asylum?"

"Well, yes. They would be better equipped…"

"NO!" she said sternly. "Absolutely not! You will NOT put that poor girl in an asylum!"

"But Miss Daisy…"

"Don't 'Miss Daisy' me, doctor. She is not going anywhere! She is staying right here!"

"But she needs professional care, Miss Daisy…"

"And she's getting it, doctor! She is just beginning to trust us enough to talk about her ordeal. She is getting the support she needs right here!"

"But look how it has affected you already, Miss Daisy! Especially Slim."

"And we are supporting each other, doctor. As a family should! We lean on each other. Work out problems together. She couldn't find any place better to deal with her suffering. We will support her just like she was a member of our family!"

Daisy's stern face brooked no argument. Virginia was staying whether the doctor liked it or not.

"Alright! Alright!" Doc Collyer surrendered. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing at the moment, doctor," Daisy was still angry with him. "If we need you we'll call."

He sighed. "I'll see if I can contact a professional and maybe he can offer some advice?"

"Hmph!" Daisy replied.

Doc Collyer saw he couldn't get any further with Daisy. He looked at Jess and me. We just shrugged. We knew she wasn't about to budge.

He sighed resignedly and got up from the table. "Well, I'll be on my way, then. Thanks for the coffee."

Daisy's expression softened as we escorted the doctor to his rig, "Thank you Doctor Collyer for stopping by. We really do appreciate your input. But right now she'll be staying here. Sorry for my outburst."

Doc smiled at her after he climbed into the seat. "Not at all, Miss Daisy. I can understand how you feel toward the girl. I'll be back soon to remove the stitches from her wrists."

He turned his rig around and headed back to Laramie.


	15. Chapter 14 Bella and Bonnie

Chapter 14 Bella and Bonnie.

The other two mares finally foaled- and at the same time, too. The black Quarter mare had a fine handsome black colt and the little dun range mare had a beautiful buckskin Medicine Hat filly. She was almost all white as most Medicine Hats are. Her war bonnet covered her ears and a small portion of mane both of which had black points as well as deerskin coloring. She also had an area of buckskin on her chest, a fawn colored patch on her side close to her flank and a spot on her rump so her tail was black. Three legs were white but her left foreleg was buckskin with black points from above the knee to the hoof.

Virginia took an immediate liking to the dun mare (named Bella) and her filly. The little mare, reluctant at first, soon allowed Virginia to approach her and her baby. Bella and her filly started looking forward to Virginia's visits since it meant lots of scratches and treats. The little filly showed off her long legs running and kicking up her heels much to Virginia's delight. It was good to hear her laugh out loud.

One day when Virginia was out by the corral watching the mare and foal, Jess and I stepped up on either side of her. We stood and watched the mother/daughter pair for a while. The little filly was nursing while her mom munched on hay. When I looked at Virginia, I saw I had never seen before as she watched the mare and foal. She had a look of peace and an enigmatic smile. It was a familiar grin- I've made the same face whenever I've seen a foal brought into this world. Jess makes the same smile whenever he sees a horse he admires. When I think back on it, we were all making the same expression just watching the mare and foal.

I then looked at Jess; and he, reading my thoughts, nodded.

"Ginny, Jess and I would like to give you the honor of naming the filly for us."

She looked from Jess to me, "Really?" A broader grin played across her face.

"Really," Jess said.

"You should know something about her coloring, first." I said.

"What?"

"Well, her markings. She's what we call a Medicine Hat. Those markings on her mane and head are called a war bonnet by the Indians. The color on her chest is called a shield. The Indians place a high value on a Medicine Hat horse. The legend goes that no bullet or arrow can harm their riders."

Ginny looked studiously and the mother/daughter pair. "Bonnie," she said, "because of her war bonnet."

"Bonnie," I repeated. "That sure sounds like a nice name for a filly, doesn't it, Jess?"

"Sure does." Jess agreed. "Somethin' bothers me though, Slim."

"What's that?"

"Well, I don' know 'bout you but I can't go ridin' 'round on a horse named Bonnie. I'd be laughed right outta th' territory!"

"You know, so would I. What do you think we should do about that, Jess?" I grinned.

"Well, I think we ought to either give Bonnie a new name or a new owner, what d'ya think?"

"Hmmm. I like the name. It suits her. Guess we should find a new owner then, huh Jess?"

"Can't think of anyone better 'n this girl standin' between us. What d'ya think?"

"I agree."

Virginia was astonished. "You're giving her to me? But she isn't even weaned yet!"

"Well that's something we can remedy fairly quickly. We'll give her mother to you, too."

"I-I don't know what to say," she said with a huge grin on her face. "You really want to give them to me? But I've not done anything to earn them. I don't want to take advantage of your generosity."

"Look, you need a horse to get around. Think of it as we're not giving them to you so much out of generosity as necessity."

Virginia blushed deeply and again returned to that shy girl. "I don't deserve this, but I thank you very much."

"Jess will break her for you…"

"No!" Virginia cut in, "No, I'd like to work with both of them and see what I can do first."

Jess looked dubious but just shrugged and said, "She's your horse, but I'm here to help if you need it. Don't go getting too rambunctious, you still need to get your strenghth back."

"Well, there is just one more thing before we get back to work," I said, winking at Jess. "If you will come with us inside…" I motioned to her, heading toward the house.

Virginia was puzzled. She looked at Jess who just smiled at her mysteriously. She followed us inside the house. Daisy was sweeping away at the floor in the living room but stopped when I opened the door. I smiled and winked at her. She set her broom in the corner.

Daisy and I stood facing her in the living room. Jess joined us. Ginny smiled blushingly, "Is something wrong?"

"No, Ginny, nothing is wrong. We just wanted you to know how much we appreciate your taking the time to tutor Mike. His grades have improved dramatically since you've been working with him."

Her blush deepened, "I'm glad I could help him. He is a smart bright boy. Reminds me of a little brother I never had," she smiled warmly, but a little pained, as if remembering something.

"Well," I approached her, "we would like to pay you for your services." I held out fifty dollars for her.

She was dumbfounded. "I-I can't take this! I didn't do much. Certainly not worth this much!"

"You did that much and more."

Her expression turned serious, "Slim, Daisy, Jess, I thank you for your generosity and for the horses, but I couldn't possibly accept this. You saved my life, you gave me a reason to live. I could never ever repay that debt!"

"We want to help you put your life back together." Daisy interjected, "This isn't much but it can buy you some nice dresses. I'd imagine you're getting pretty tired of wearing the same thing every day."

Her face reddened, "I'll pay you back."

"NONSENSE!" The three of us chorused. "This is payment for tutoring Mike all these weeks. You've earned it."

She smiled shyly, "Ok. Thank you all so much."

Daisy took Ginny by her shoulders, "You and I will go into town this week and you can get what you need."

Ginny accompanied Daisy into town a couple days later. Much to Daisy's disappointment, Ginny had chosen to get some practical jeans, shirts, gloves, a hat and boots instead of dresses. She also purchased a couple other items we didn't find out about until much later.

She and Daisy stopped by Doc Collyer's office and had the stitches removed from her wrists. Saved him from having to make a trip to the ranch. Daisy said he tried to broach the subject of our discussion but she gave him a stern look and ushered Ginny out of his office quickly.

Ginny also went to the jail and identified Ewell and Boggs as part of the Harding gang. Both Boggs and Harding were still laid up with their wounds. Boggs had been shot through the left shoulder on their way into Laramie. Ewell Harding's leg was healing but the Jess' bullet had chipped the shin bone, causing him considerable pain; or so Sheriff Cory told Daisy (but I gathered from Daisy's recounting that Harding was milking it for all he was worth).

Isom and the three others were still at large, however.

The dead men had already been identified thanks to wanted posters out on each. The man who brought the dead men in, Andrews, did not get the reward. It went toward a general fund the community had set up some time ago for celebrations and emergencies.

The rest of the week, Ginny worked with Bella and Bonnie. Jess did a little spying on Ginny to make sure she was staying safe around the mare and her filly. He was impressed at her rapport with the little mare and how well Bella was coming along. He was very surprised at Ginny's knowledge of training horses. Before the week was out, Ginny had a saddle on Bella and was beginning to work on mounting the horse.

Jess was very apprehensive at letting Ginny ride the mare all by herself but Bella was proving to be a nice quiet smart horse. By the start of the next week, Ginny was riding Bella in the corral. "Couldn't've done a better job ma'self." Jess mused.


	16. Chapter 15 Coming West

Chapter 15 Coming West.

One evening after supper, Ginny had helped Mike with his homework and Daisy had sent him off to bed. The four of us sat by the fire. Jess and I sat in a couple of chairs, Daisy was in a rocker darning socks; Ginny was on the floor with one of Buttons' little puppies.

"Ginny," Daisy began, "Slim told us you were from Virginia."

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's a long way from here; almost as far as I traveled when I came out here from Pennsylvania. How did you get to Wyoming?"

I eyed Daisy suspiciously. I could tell she was fishing for some information from Ginny. What- I didn't know. Daisy returned my gaze looking very innocent.

Ginny stopped playing with the puppy and stared into the fire.

"We didn't have much to start with; but when the war started, we got burned out several times by both sides. Papa decided it was too dangerous to stay in Virginia so we gathered what we had and started west to stay with my mom's sister, Ruth.

"She lived in Kentucky near the capital. Aunt Ruth's husband, Uncle Lewis, had written to Papa about all the horse farms near where he lived and maybe Papa could get a job at one of them."

Virginia sighed. "It was October when we crossed the Cumberland Gap into Kentucky. It was sure a sight to behold! I'll never forget standing on a mountaintop looking down into the valley. All those trees! They had turned colors for the fall: red, orange, gold. It seemed the whole valley was aflame! It was so beautiful…" Ginny said dreamily.

I could almost picture it. I recalled when I was young the many autumn days in Illinois with all the trees turning colors.

"We spent the rest of the war with Aunt Ruth and Uncle Lewis. Mama's other sister, Aunt Gladys and Uncle Bob lived close by, too. Aunt Ruth had only one child, Lewis, Jr. He was only six months old. Cute as a button. Aunt Gladys was pregnant with her first when we arrived but she had a miscarriage."

"Papa found work as an assistant trainer on one of the horse farms. But it wasn't long before the war interrupted his work. He, Uncle Bob and Uncle Lewis got pressed into service for the Confederacy. They served in the same regiment. We didn't see Papa for two years. He wrote once and told us Uncle Bob had died of dysentery."

Her narrative brought back my own memories of the miseries of war. Slogging in the mud, enduring unbearable heat and frozen winters. Men falling ill. The stink of sickness and death all around. I closed my eyes to try to get the memories to fade.

"Shortly before the war ended, Mama and her two sisters took sick. Little Lewis too. They said it was an influenza outbreak. Aunt Gladys and Aunt Ruth died of pneumonia. Little Lewis died too." She said sadly.

"Mama was so sick. Tory and I took care of her and Sissy. Eventually, Mama got better but it was a long time before she had enough strength to do much."

"She was better by the time Papa and Uncle Lewis got home from the war. Uncle Lewis was so sad about losing Aunt Ruth and Little Lewis. He took to drinking heavily. Papa and Mama did all they could to help him but he was just too sad. One morning he just up and shot himself."

Ginny shuddered, and paused a long time, absently stroking the small puppy in her arms.

"After Uncle Lewis died, Papa became restless. He wanted to get out of Kentucky so we packed up all we had and started west. We headed to Saint Louis. When we got to the Mississippi River, I could not believe my eyes. It was so wide! I'd seen the Ohio many times but it was small compared to the Mississippi."

"Yes, I remember crossing the Mississippi." Daisy interjected. "I too couldn't believe how wide it was."

Ginny continued, "We spent several months in St. Louis. Papa jot a job training horses for some rich man by the name of Mason. He let us live on his farm.

"Papa took the money he made and gathered the supplies he thought we would need on our trip west."

"Mama schooled us at home and Papa taught Tory and me how to handle horses."

"Papa stayed on with Mr. Mason until foaling season was over. All of us got to see several foals being born. Papa handled each one when it was born. He said it would make the foal used to human scent and make them easier to handle. He showed Tory and me how to do it too."

I interrupted, "Why didn't you ask to do that with our foals when they were born?"

"They're your foals, Slim. Papa told us never to interfere with another person's training; it confuses the horse," she replied. Her father was right.

"Anyway, after foaling season, we headed west. We joined one of those wagon trains. It was good to see kids our own age. Our wagon was just in front of a wagon full of kids. They were the Masons (no relation to Mr. Mason). They had a girl, Betsy, about my age. She turned out to be my best friend."

"Betsy had an older brother, Hugh. He pestered us to no end. One day Betsy told me he was sweet on me and wanted to marry me. Mama didn't approve. Though we liked the Masons, Mama said Hugh was too wild. She'd seen him gambling and carrying on with the men around the campfires."

"Before we left Missouri, Papa purchased two mares and a stud from Mr. Mason. They were all two-year-olds. Mr. Mason bought them from a friend in Kentucky close to where Papa had worked. Papa knew their bloodlines. He said they would make a fine foundation. He never come right out and said it but I think it was his dream to own his own horse farm once we settled. Along the way though, he taught Tory and me how to train horses. She and I brought up the two mares. Papa handled the stud colt. Tory and I would take the mares off on adventures. We had no saddles so we'd ride bareback. Sissy and Tory rode double on one and me and Betsy rode double on the other."

Ginny smiled fondly at the recollection.

"It seemed like forever but we finally reached Nebraska. I'd never seen such wide open space! No trees anywhere!"

Now it was my turn to smile as I remembered living in Kansas for a time. I recalled all those flat, treeless plains. Rich grasslands for the cattle. The rich dark earth that was uncovered beneath a farmer's plow. There was nothing like the smell of the plains right before a rainstorm. It was a clean, earthy smell.

"The wagon train had to stop in Nebraska to rest the horses and get some more supplies. Mama had taken sick, too. It was late summer, early fall before we set out again."

Papa and Mama finally told us why Mama had been so sick: she was going to have a baby due sometime in January or early February! We were all so excited. Mama was sure this time it was a boy. We couldn't wait to have a baby brother to pester." Ginny smiled again.

"Mama was very sick and we had to stop several times to let her rest and build up strength for the next leg of the journey. Because we had to stop so many times, the wagon train had to leave us. I was sorry to see Betsy go. She was my best friend."

"Anyway, Papa decided to push until the snows stopped us. I think we had made it to the Wyoming border though I'm not exactly sure, somewhere east of Pine Bluffs. We'd found an old cabin to hold up in. We spent Christmas and New Year's there. Mama could hardly get around with her carrying the baby inside her so Tory and I made Christmas dinner. Papa had shot a deer and we made venison stew."

"For Christmas, we each got new dresses from Mama. Mine was yellow, Tory's was light green and Sissy's was light blue. "

Ginny laughed. "Mama couldn't get Sissy to take off her dress; she wore it all the time!"

My mind quickly flashed to her in the baby blue dress. I squelched the vision.

"I'd gotten Tory a drawing pad when we stopped in Nebraska. I made Sissy a pair of cornshuck dolls. I gave Mama a shawl I'd knitted and I gave Papa some horsehair for his violin bow and a string for his guitar he'd broken."

"Papa had carved a doll for Sissy. He gave Tory a new pencil to draw with; her old one was worn down to a nub. He gave me a new apron to help Mama with the cooking. And for Mama, he gave her a new cradle for the baby."

"Tory and Sissy had pooled their resources. They gave Papa a corncob pipe, though he didn't smoke. Mama and I got new ribbons for our hair."

"The three of us got apples in our stockings. It wasn't much but it was great fun. Papa played his violin, Mama played his guitar and we sang carols." Ginny paused with a smile on her face relishing in that happy memory. The fire crackled in her silence.

"I guess it was about a couple weeks after New Years that these four men showed up at the cabin. They said they'd gotten lost. We took them in and fed them what little we had."

Ginny frowned and closed her eyes, steeling herself. "That night my sisters and I were asleep by the fire. Suddenly I heard this loud crack. Mama screamed. They'd shot Papa. He was bleeding from a shot in his leg."

"One of the men jerked the three of us up to our feet and pulled us outside. I slid in Papa's blood when they dragged us out the door. I remember it was so cold. We then heard two shots. Tory and Sissy screamed and cried. I-I was too frightened to move."

"They went through our wagon, grabbed the horses and pushed us up on one of them. They set fire to the cabin with Mama and Papa inside but I think they were already dead."

Ginny hugged herself and shivered as though cold. Daisy was up, quick as a wink, and put the afghan from the couch around her.

"I don't know how long we rode. It seemed like a week but it could have been just three or four days. I-I don't remember much of the journey. They'd joined up with the rest of the gang at that miserable farm."

"They didn't even give us time to put shoes on. Our feet were so cold. They finally gave us one buffalo hide to share. I remember the three of us huddling so close. I don't think we ever got warm."

Daisy had stopped darning socks. Her eyes turned solemn.

"They threw us into the soddy…" she stopped her narrative.

"You know the rest." She lowered her head and just stroked Buttons' puppy.

For a few moments, Ginny was silent. Then she said, "Papa once told us that we could learn important lessons about life from anyone if we just observed and listened, even people who are mean…" A long pause, then she whispered, "I wonder what Papa thought we could learn from those men?"

She got up from the floor, set the puppy down and wordlessly went to the bedroom and closed the door. A short time later, we could hear her sobbing.

I started to get up and go to her but Daisy stopped me. "No, Slim. Let her cry it out."

We all sat in silence by the fire. It crackled and popped loudly as if to muffle Ginny's crying.


	17. Chapter 16 The Teacher

Chapter 16 The Teacher.

Spring was sliding by. We turned the two mares and colts out with other horses so they could graze and grow. Bella was becoming a great horse for Ginny. Little Bonnie was always following Ginny around the ranch. She was the most curious little filly I'd ever seen! Seems she had her nose in every bucket, every trough, and every pocket on Jess and me.

Though she was just a baby, Ginny taught her a few tricks. She would bow on command, give Ginny a hug by placing her neck and head on Ginny's shoulder. She also did a trick called 'dust my boots.' It seemed every time our backs were turned, Bonnie'd snatch our handkerchiefs with her mouth right out of our pockets.

She'd take them to Ginny who would laugh, lift her leg upon the water trough or chopping block and say "Dust my boots, Bonnie." The little filly would swing her head back and forth causing the kerchief to rub Ginny's boot. Then Ginny'd switch feet and Bonnie'd do it to the other foot.

Bella wasn't neglected either. Ginny taught Bella to come up to her on a specific whistle. At a hand signal, Bella would back up until Ginny signaled her to stop. She taught Bella to bow. Plus she taught her several things a ranch horse needed to know like opening and closing a gate without the rider dismounting. How to hold a rope taut (handy for handling cattle) and to ground hitch without wandering off or grazing.

Ginny also taught her not to be afraid when guns went off. Much to our surprise, Ginny had purchased a Colt .45 and bullets with some of her tutoring money. She took Bella off by herself daily and worked with her and Bonnie (who was still nursing). Jess showed her how to reload the bullet casings with blanks so they made the same noise as a real gun but without expending the expensive bullets.

At Ginny's request, Jess used his spare time to teach her how to shoot her gun. I felt more than a little uneasiness about this because of her desire to see justice for her family; but kept my thoughts to myself. She soon became a pretty good shot under Jess' tutelage. But tin cans are a far cry from a human being.

I finally expressed my worries to her. She laughed, "Slim, I just wanted Jess to teach me to not shoot my foot off with it. Or hurt someone else. I have no intention of firing at someone."

She and Jess started spending a whole lot of time together, mostly at the corral fence. They would discuss Bella's or Bonnie's training. Every once in a while after supper, they would take short rides-mostly to put miles under Bella's saddle- but still, I wondered what they talked about on those rides.

I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. They shared a kinship-that being torn from their families tragically. Pa died while I was away during the war. Ma was ill for a long time after I got mustered out. I sorta felt out of place around them.

Mike also had developed a real kinship to Ginny. He used to balk at doing his homework but Ginny was patient with him and very smart. He would hit the books usually before he did his chores and Ginny would sit right beside him. She never gave him any answers-he had to work them out for himself; instead gave him different ways of thinking about a problem. Mike learned best when he could visualize a question. Ginny saw this and helped him to visualize any kind of question be it math, history or spelling. We continued to pay her a few dollars a week for tutoring. Mike's grades continued to improve.

Mike's teacher, Mrs. Gayle Sommers, got wind of his source of improvement. She rode out to the ranch one afternoon. I was rather surprised to see her.

Gayle Sommers was not your typical teacher. Most teachers were young single ladies who stopped teaching the moment they were married or were with child. Gayle Sommers was married to a wealthy rancher not too far outside of Laramie, Brack Sommers. Mr. Sommers and my pa were good friends, though Sommers was much younger than Pa and came to Wyoming much later. He and I became good friends, too, after Pa died and Ma took sick.

Mrs. Sommers was a woman of her own mind. She would joke that she took to teaching because she couldn't stand the smell of cows. She was a good teacher, though a little on the prim and proper side; don't think I can recall her ever having chalk dust on her or her clothes, even after a long day of teaching.

"Hello, Slim," she said politely as I helped her out of her carriage. "I understand you have a Miss Radcliff staying with you here?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"May I speak with you and her?"

"Uh, sure. Let me fetch her. Gi, uh, Miss Virginia, is in the barn."

Ginny was in fact in the barn rubbing down the afternoon stage horses. She was dressed in her jeans and shirt. Straw was in her hair and she was sweaty-hardly presentable to see Gayle, who was dressed neatly in a prim dress, but, oh, well.

I introduced the pair to each other. Ginny blushed and looked at Gayle shyly. She took off her gloves and shook her hand. I just shrugged inwardly at Ginny's behavior.

"Ladies, shall we go in?" Stepping up to the porch and holding the door open for them.

Gayle took off her bonnet upon entering the house, set it on the fainting couch and primped her hair back into shape as the bonnet had flattened it (though I hardly noticed a hair out of place).

The three of us sat down at the kitchen table. Daisy, when she saw Mike's teacher, greeted her warmly and offered some lemonade. She politely declined.

"Won't you join us, Miss Daisy?"

"Certainly."

Mrs. Sommers cleared her throat. "I just wanted to ride out and meet this young lady here," she nodded toward Ginny. "Mike talks about her all the time; how she helps him with his homework. I have marveled not only how Mike's grades have improved but how enthusiastic he is now about learning. He speaks up in class now, asking very thoughtful questions. He even helps some of the younger kids with their schoolwork."

Ginny lowered her eyes to the table and blushed at Mrs. Sommers praise. I couldn't help but feel a great sense of pride- for both Ginny and Mike. I saw pride in Daisy's demeanor too.

Mrs. Sommers continued. "I was wondering if Miss Radcliff would be amenable to tutoring a few of my students. These students, like Mike, are struggling to grasp certain subjects. A little extra tutoring by Miss Radcliff would surely help them."

Ginny quickly looked up, surprised at the request. I saw anxiety flash across her face and I could sense her reluctance. "I-"she began.

Mrs. Sommers interrupted. "Of course, you would be paid a modest stipend. It wouldn't be very much."

Ginny was still reluctant.

"How many students are we talking about, Mrs. Sommers," I asked for Ginny's benefit.

"Right now, just three. The Jenkins boy, Tom Lofton's daughter, and the Brayburn girl. And of course, she can continue to tutor Mike. Those three are a little younger than Mike but they're well-behaved children. They just have a hard time with certain subjects. Actually, more than one subject. They aren't impaired in any way; they just need extra time one on one."

"And their parents are on board? I mean you're so close to the end of the school year…"

"To be honest, Mr. Sherman, ah, Slim, I have not yet discussed the matter with the children's parents. I was hoping Miss Radcliff would accompany me to discuss the matter with them." She looked at Ginny who lowered her eyes again, reddening.

Mrs. Sommers looked at Virginia in earnest.

For some reason, Ginny was nervous and anxious. I was curious as to why.

"Where, where would I tutor these children?" Ginny asked in a voice that slightly shook.

"Well, there are several options. You could tutor them in their own homes one on one. You could teach them after school in the classroom. Or, if Slim and Miss Daisy and the parents are willing, you could teach them right here. Mike could see they got on the stage with him and we could make arrangements to see them home."

"How, how long until the end of the school year?"

"School lets out for the summer in about four weeks."

"What happens to the children after that?"

"Well that is up to the parents. If they want you to continue tutoring through the summer that would be up to them."

"I would be very pleased if you would say yes. I can bring you up to date on what these children are having difficulty with."

"No."

"No? No, as in you don't want to tutor them?" Gayle couldn't hide her disappointment.

"I mean no, don't tell me what they are having difficulty with."

"Does that mean you'll help?" Mrs. Sommers brightened with hope.

"Yes," Ginny said quietly. "I'll help. " She finally looked up at Mrs. Sommers with determination. "But I want the kids here." She looked from Mrs. Sommers to me.

Daisy and I grinned at each other. "I think we can make arrangements to see the kids home once Ginny, ah, Miss Virginia gets through with her lessons."

"How soon do you want to start, Mrs. Sommers?"

"Well, right away if we can. If you'll accompany me this evening, we can at least get to talk with the Loftons and the Brayburns and get the girls started. I can talk with the Jenkinses tomorrow."

"All right. Um. Give me time to wash up and change, Mrs. Sommers?"

"Please, call me Gayle."

Ginny smiled at her shyly. She headed to her and Daisy's room to wash and change clothes.

I was still puzzled over Ginny's sudden shyness. I mulled it over while Daisy and Gayle pattered on. I was brought out of my reverie by Daisy.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, Daisy. What did you say?"

"I said I think this will be a wonderful opportunity for Ginny to meet some people."

"Yes. Yes it will be… a great opportunity…"

"Mike has told me a great deal about her but he has never said how she came to be here. There are a great many rumors in town but it's all gossip."

"I'm sorry, uh, Gayle. But if Ginny wants to share her story with you, that is up to her. I can't elaborate."

"Slim," Gayle put her hand on my arm, suddenly serious. "The people in town have their tongues wagging about you and Jess and…her."

"Tongues wagging about what?" I was suddenly upset. "What people?"

"Oh, you know the type. Can't help but speculate what goes on over the fence."

Angrily, I stood up from the chair, "Well, their tongues will just have to keep on wagging!"

"I'm sorry Slim. I didn't mean to upset you. But you should know what is going on in town."

From the bedroom doorway: "My family was murdered and I was left for dead. Mr. Sherman and the sheriff found me. I've been recovering."

Now it was Gayle's turn to blush with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Miss Radcliff, but I had to ask. The parents will want to know."

"I thought as much. If Slim and the sheriff hadn't found me, I would be dead. Jess, Daisy and Mike have helped me in my recovery. I owe my life to all of them."

There was a long tense pause. "I'm ready. Do you still want me to go with you?"

"You're still willing?"

"I'm doing this for the kids. They deserve a chance. And…you can call me Virginia instead of Miss Radcliff."

I noticed that Ginny didn't give her the privilege of calling her by her nickname but that seemed to satisfy Gayle- and I saw visible relief from her.

What I noticed more was that when Ginny emerged from the bedroom, her whole demeanor had changed yet again. When we were at the table, she was so shy, she would barely look at Gayle. But when she came out after changing, she was the confident young lady we had seen for many days now around the ranch. I was very puzzled by this but I shrugged inwardly.

Ginny and Gayle left in her rig with a promise from Gayle to have Ginny home in time for supper.

Before I headed out the door, Daisy stopped me. "Slim, about those wagging tongues…"

"They should keep their own counsel as far as I'm concerned, Daisy."

"Yes, but shouldn't we set the record straight for Ginny's sake?"

"How? The ones that know us won't care and the ones that don't will believe the worst anyway."

"Still, I'd hate to think that people believe something untoward is going on here."

"Daisy, you, Jess and I know that nothing is going on and that should be enough for everyone. Like I said, those that want to believe something like that will believe it no matter what we say. Best not to say anything."

For the next four weeks, Ginny taught the children and Mike every day. At first, I thought she was just going to be babysitting and not really do any teaching- at least for the first week. She took all three of them on little hikes around the ranch and down the Old Laramie Road.

She showed them Bella and Bonnie and let the groom Bella. She let them play with the kittens and the puppies. She even played Follow-The-Leader with them, letting each one in turn be the leader. They did everything except hit the books.

I was concerned but I was determined to not interfere. Toward Friday of that first week, she took all three children to the top of the hill overlooking the ranch. They sat there for a couple of hours.

At the end of that first week on Saturday, Gayle rode out to the ranch in her rig. When she stepped off I saw that she had a few books under her arm.

"Hello Slim, is Virginia around?"

"Sure Gayle, she's in the barn with the team. Go on in."

Gayle made her way to the barn. I went about my work. All at once I could hear raised voices, "I've been teaching a good many years!" I heard Gayle say.

Ginny's voice was equally loud, "I'm sure you are a good teacher but remember, you asked me to tutor these children and I will do so however I feel they need! Now if you don't want me to continue, I'll be happy just to tutor Mike. But I will not be using the books!"

"OH!" Gayle stormed out of the barn mumbling under her breath, "of all the stubborn, high minded…"

"Anything the matter, Gayle?"

"I was just giving Virginia a piece of advice on how to tutor the children. She needs to know what subjects they are lagging behind in and I brought their books for her to look over. She seems to think she can teach them without the books."

"Have they not been improving?"

"Well… they have improved slightly but not in the subjects they are behind in. There's so little time before the school ends. I was hoping to see more progress like she did with Mike."

"But remember, Gayle you said yourself these children are younger than Mike."

Gayle looked at me as if she'd been betrayed. "You, too?"

"Well she is right, you did ask her to tutor them. Shouldn't she teach them how she wants to teach them, despite how you and I might want her to teach them?"

"Oh," she snorted and started for her rig.

"Look, it's only for a few weeks more, what harm could that do?"

Gayle glared at me and stirred her horse up and headed back to town. I turned around to see Ginny standing in the barn doorway. Ooops! Caught red-handed.

She walked up to me and I ducked my head guiltily. "I'm sorry, Ginny I didn't mean to mix up in your affairs. I…"

She went to her tiptoes and kissed me on my cheek. "Thank you Slim."

"For what?"

"For backing me up." She turned and went back into the barn.

The next three weeks Mike joined her and the students. Once again, she'd let them play for a bit or take a walk on the Old Laramie Road. Then she'd take them up to the hill for a couple hours. I rode by one day and saw that all four of them were just lying staring up at the blue sky with white puffy clouds floating by. I overheard her say to the Lofton girl: "Ok, Margie, what do you see?" Margie began to describe what sort of shapes she saw in the clouds. I found myself looking upward to see what she saw. Then Ginny saw me spying and sat up, "Hello, Slim. May I help you with something?"

Clearly she was giving me an invitation to move on.

Shortly before the four weeks were up and school was to let out, Gayle again stopped by one evening as we were sitting down to supper. I answered her knock at the door. When I opened it, her face was inscrutable.

"Hello, Slim. I'm sorry to barge in on your supper but I have to speak to Miss Virginia… to all of you."

Jess moved to get up, offering his place at the table.

Gayle stopped him. "No, no, don't get up Jess. I have to say this to all of you- including Mike- but I'd rather do this standing up. I won't take up too much of your time."

She looked uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to the other, unsure of how to begin.

"I have been teaching a good many years," she began. "I love each and every one of my students." She looked affectionately at Mike. "But sometimes, I think I know it all; how best to teach them, what they need to know. I'd not only come to rely on my tried and true methods but I was sure any method that was not my own was wrong. I realize that was a mistake. These last three weeks have humbled me, and for that I'm truly grateful to you, Virginia."

Ginny, already standing up, ready to be defensive, was suddenly surprised. I was too.

I spoke up, "you mean the three students have improved in the subjects they were doing poorly in?"

"No, Slim. They've not only improved in the subject they were behind in, they've improved in other subjects as well; even those they were doing well in."

"I'm not sure exactly what you mean, Gayle."

"I mean that whatever Virginia did to help them worked to improve their confidence, curiosity and their enthusiasm for school. As a result, they couldn't help but improve in all subjects!"

Ginny grinned at Gayle. "I'm glad I could help them. You were right, they were well-behaved children."

Mike was grinning, "Mrs. Sommers, didn't I tell ya she was a good teacher?"

"You did Mike. And you were right. I was wrong to try to impose my methods on her."

She handed Ginny an envelope across the table. "This is your stipend for the four weeks. I've asked the parents if they would like to continue the tutoring for their children but unfortunately, the kids have to work on their respective farms through the summer. But, if you're still here when school starts back, may I call on you to help me with some students?"

Ginny looked at the unopened envelope and then back at Gayle and grinned. "I'd be glad to, if I'm still here…and call me Ginny, that's what my friends call me."

Gayle smiled broadly. "Ginny, when school ends, I'd like to talk with you about your methods? Maybe you could teach me something?"

"Ok," Ginny smiled back.

"Well, I'd best be getting back to Mr. Sommers. He'll be hollering for his supper. Thank you all and thank you very much, Ginny."

I saw Gayle to her rig. She looked back at the closed door and then at me, "she's something special, Slim. She has talent."

I couldn't wipe the grin from my face as I stepped back into the house and continue eating supper with the family.


	18. Chapter 17 The Barn Dance

Chapter 17 The Barn Dance.

Barn dances are a part of small town communities. It is a way to meet people who are new to the area, reconnect with friends and maybe court a pretty lady. The first barn dance was upon us. All of us were looking forward to it. Everyone, that is, except Ginny. She was very apprehensive and at first didn't want to go. Daisy kept insisting that she would have a great time once she was there. She kept telling her how much fun she would have. Guess we should have known she was not ready for it, given how anxious she was.

We all got polished and dressed up. Ginny put on the green dress and waited for the rest of us to get ready, nervously biting her lip.

Ginny, Daisy and Mike rode in the buckboard, Jess and I rode our horses out to the Wilson farm. It seemed like the whole community was there.

We halted outside the barn and could hear the music mixed with laughter and clapping. We tied the horses to a nearby pine tree. I helped Ginny and Daisy out of the buckboard. I took Ginny's arm and together we entered the barn. When we stepped inside, Ginny clutched my arm tighter.

Trying to ease her fears, I danced the first dance with her. As we danced, she kept looking down. The second dance was with Jess. She still didn't relax much.

The third song had started and Jess was dancing with her when I saw a young man tap Jess on the shoulder to take over dancing with Ginny. I recognized him as Will Bellamy, Jim Bellamy's son, home from college in the East for the summer. He was a handsome young man of about twenty-two. I smiled approvingly as Will took command and danced with her. After a while, I lost sight of Will and Ginny, assuming that they were dancing and having a nice time.

I found the young lady, Betty, I'd had my eye on for a while. Jess, in the meantime, had moved off to dance with a young lady by the name of Veronica.

After several dances, Betty and I took a break and went to get some punch at the refreshment table. Daisy came up beside me as I ladled the punch into cups. "Slim, have you seen Ginny?"

"Yeah, she was dancing with Jim Bellamy's son, last I saw." I scanned the crowd searching for a glimpse of the pair.

"Oh," was all Daisy said. She too scanned for the pair.

"Don't worry Daisy, I'm sure she's having a good time. Will Bellamy is a perfect gentleman. I've known him since he was fourteen years old."

"I hope you're right, Slim." She was still looking for them.

Betty and I moved off to sit and sip our punch. We were just about to get up and dance again when something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was Will. And he wasn't dancing with Ginny, but with another young lady.

I excused myself from Betty and went over to Will. "Will, sorry to interrupt your dancing; but I thought you were with Ginny?"

"I was, Slim, but we hadn't even finished the first dance and she ran out the tool shed door." He pointed to the door near the back of the barn.

"Thanks, Will." I headed out the shed door into the night. I circled the barn looking for her, calling her name. No answer.

I checked in the buckboard, but she wasn't there either. I searched around the corral and again circled the barn. No sign of her. I was getting concerned.

I went back into the dance and found Jess. I explained the situation. He excused himself from Veronica and together we searched the area for Ginny.

As we searched, we came upon Mike and his friends playing mumblepeg. I asked him if he'd seen Ginny. He said no and offered to help search for her.

The three of us separated and went searching into the darkness.

I was getting more concerned as time passed but I did not want to worry Daisy until all options had been exhausted.

Suddenly I heard Mike running toward me. "I found her Slim," he said breathless. "She's at the buckboard."

"The buckboard?"

Mike grabbed me by the hand and pulled me toward the wagon. When I looked in, I still couldn't see anyone.

"No," Mike said. "She's under here." He squatted down and pointed underneath the buckboard. I crouched down. Sure enough, her back against one of the wheels, she was curled up, rocking-her hands over her ears.

I moved over to the wheel where she sat. The situation was precarious. I was concerned that the horses might take exception to someone being underfoot and start moving which would cause Ginny to be either run over by the wagon or kicked or trampled by the horses.

"Ginny," I said. She jumped. "Get away," she cried. Her voice was high pitched.

I inched closer but she flinched and moved away from me- closer to the tongue of the buckboard- closer to the horses. "Stay away from us," she yelled. "Stay away!"

I backed off. The horses snorted nervously, sensing something was underfoot. I was fearful that Ginny would get kicked or worse.

"Ginny," I said with as much calm as I could muster, "you've got to come out from there. The horses are getting spooked. They could kick you. Please come out."

"NO! You stay away! You'll not touch them!"

"I promise I won't hurt them." I opened my hands to show her there were no tricks up my sleeve.

She looked around fearfully, "where are they? What have you done with them?" Her voice was sounding more panicked as time went on. The horses snorted nervously and started stamping their feet.

"Slim, I've got them." I heard Jess' voice near the horses. He had control of the horses but that did not prevent them from kicking or bolting suddenly.

"Please come out, Ginny. We can find them together."

"No! Where are they? Why are you hurting us? You tell me where they are!"

"Ginny, we- you and I- we buried them. On the hilltop. Remember?"

"No, you're lying! They were just here!" She kept inching toward the horses.

"Slim," Jess warned, "she's going to get kicked! Reach in and grab her!"

I could see no other choice. I bent down on all fours and reached for Ginny's arm and pulled her forcibly toward me. Just then the horse closest to her struck out with both hind feet, narrowly missing her head. His hooves struck the front of the buckboard with a loud THWACK!

"Slim!" Jess yelled.

"It's ok, Jess. He missed her."

Ginny was screaming; fighting to break my grip but I held her firmly.

"Ginny, please, stop struggling."

"Get away from me, you cowards! What have you done with Tory and Sissy?"

Just then Mike came up to the buckboard. "Ginny? It's me, Mike. Remember me?"

Ginny stopped thrashing and looked at Mike.

"It's me. Remember?"

"Mike?"

She looked at me and I could see a spark of recognition, "S-Slim?"

"Yes, Ginny, it's me-Slim." I said with relief.

"Slim?" She repeated. Her whole body began to tremble uncontrollably. I helped her to the back of the buckboard and sat her down on it.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Slim. I-I didn't know where I was. I think I was dancing with you and all of a sudden I was back at that awful barn. I could smell it. Those men… they were all around me! I had to get out of there!"

Her body shook and she was now sweating.

"Mike, would you get her a glass of punch?"

Mike ran to obey. He was soon back with a full glass.

"Here, Ginny. Drink this." Her hand shook so badly, I had to hold the cup for her while she sipped.

I took my coat off and put it around her shoulders. She gave me a shy, painful look.

"I think we've had enough fun for one night. Mike, would you go in and tell Daisy we're ready to go home?"

"No, please, don't leave on my account."

"It's all right, Ginny. There will be other barn dances."

Jess and I gathered our horses. Daisy came out behind Mike with a puzzled expression but then seeing Ginny with my coat, her eyes told me she understood. Without a word, she got into the buckboard and we all headed back to the ranch.


	19. Chapter 18 Horse Training

Chapter 18 Horse Training.

Ginny continued to impress us with her knowledge of training horses. Both Bella and Bonnie were smart, friendly and most of all polite horses. Bella would always nicker whenever Ginny stepped toward the corral where she was housed and Ginny never failed to give her a scratch and a treat, even if she wasn't going to ride her.

Bonnie flourished. She was a smart filly, learned quickly and wanted to please Ginny.

When she worked with her horses, Ginny always introduced new things to them at the end of her lessons. The method is called 'sacking out.' It was teaching a horse not to be afraid of objects and shy at them. Bella, being mostly a range horse and not used to much human contact, was the most reactive. Ginny carefully and painstakingly introduced things like tumbleweed bushes bouncing along, barking and nipping dogs, deep water, even things around her feet. This last lesson was important so Bella would not spook if she happened to get tangled in a rope or (God forbid) barbed wire. Ginny patiently worked with her and gradually, Bella gained confidence and trust in her human companion.

I kept noticing Mike watching Ginny when she would work with her horses. He would chew thoughtfully on his lip as if he wanted to ask Ginny a question but didn't have the courage.

Finally one day, I was inside the barn, cleaning the harnesses when I heard Ginny and Mike walking toward the barn.

"May I please, Ginny?" I heard Mike beg.

"Well, what does Slim or Jess say about it?"

My curiosity was piqued. I didn't hear a reply.

"Do you think they would let you?"

"I-I don't know. We don't hafta tell them, do we?"

I heard Ginny sigh. "It would be best if they knew. All right, I will teach you. But this isn't something to take lightly, Mike. It's important to the horse. You can't be on the fence about this. You have to give it one hundred percent of your concentration the whole time or none at all."

"I will!" I heard Mike say enthusiastically.

I heard Ginny's voice lower an octave, "Understand Mike, you have to check yourself before you ever go into the corral. If you're not ready- if you're sick or have had a bad day, then you won't help the horse. And it could be dangerous for both you and the horse."

I heard Mike's solemn voice, "I understand."

My heart stopped. Ginny was going to let Mike help with her horses? No! No way! I started for the barn entrance but something stopped me.

"I also want you to understand that what I say, goes."

"I unders…"

Ginny interrupted him, "Let me tell you what that means, Mike, before you agree. If I think you're not ready or don't have the right attitude, you will not be around the corral and you're not to complain or whine. At first, you'll only be doing very boring things like handing me stuff. You'll not be in the corral at all nor are you to enter the corral when I'm not there."

Ginny continued. "If I tell you to do something, you do it immediately. If I tell you to get out of the corral, you will leave the quickest way you can."

"And, this is important, Mike, if I yell at you while we're around them, it's not because I'm mad at you; I'm just afraid of you getting hurt by doing something dangerous so understand I'm yelling for a reason. Ok?"

"I understand," Mike said.

"Now, here's your part of the bargain: if I ask you to do something and you're not comfortable doing it, tell me! There is no shame in being afraid. Though Jess and Slim make it look easy, working with horses is dangerous."

"I know that," Mike said emphatically.

I recalled the time he accidently roped one of the horses and cringed. My fear was growing the more I heard.

"Also, if you have questions, ask them! Remember what I told you when I was tutoring you, there is no such thing as a dumb question. Don't be embarrassed to ask. You can only learn by asking questions."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Deal!"

"Ok, you're lessons start now. Today, you and I will be cleaning Bella's tack."

I heard Mike start to protest, Ginny stopped him. "Remember our bargain: what I say, goes. There is a reason to each and every lesson just like when I tutored you. Cleaning the tack gets you familiar not only with the equipment but also how it fits on the horse. If there is uneven wear on the equipment, it isn't fitting the horse correctly and that could cause the horse to buck or become sore. We don't ever want to cause the horse pain. It makes her afraid of us."

I retreated further into the barn as they approached and drug out the tack.

"Why aren't we cleaning it here in the barn?" Mike asked.

"A good question," Ginny said. "Cleaning the tack where the horse is gets the horse familiar with the equipment. They can smell it, put their lips on it to feel it out. Even if they are at the far end of the corral, they can see the tack and eventually they will realize it's not going to hurt them. It also gets them used to a human scent and presence. Later, when they start relaxing around the equipment, we can stop bringing it out to the corral."

They took it to the enclosure to clean. Mike grabbed the chairs off the porch, dragging them to the corral fence. The two of them sat down at the fence, hanging the equipment on the railing. Bella and Bonnie approached them, sniffing and mouthing the equipment. Bonnie's mischievous side took hold and she took great delight in knocking off the bridle Mike was cleaning. He'd put it back on the fence and Bonnie knocked it off again. I heard Mike and Ginny both laughing.

The knot of tension eased considerably. I was very relieved that she put Mike's safety above all else. Ginny had an unusual way of instructing. I decided to withhold judgement on the wisdom of her teaching Mike to train horses until I knew more.

Later that evening, I discussed what I'd overheard with Jess. He too was alarmed and very reluctant. Over the next few days, both he and I kept a close watch on the pair. Mike hung out outside the corral and passed Ginny the equipment she requested. Ginny told him what she was doing and why. Mike would ask questions and Ginny would answer.

Since Bella was a good equine student, Ginny kept her lessons short. She always repeated what she had done the previous day, building Bella's confidence. And she always ended the lesson by sacking Bella out.

If Ginny worked with Bonnie, she kept her lessons even shorter and did very light work with her; again building on what she had taught her the previous day and sacking her out at the end.

After that, she and Mike retreated to the porch and discussed what Mike had learned. He asked all kinds of question and Ginny answered each one patiently.

Mike soon graduated to grooming Bella; Bonnie was still too frisky and young for him to handle. Bella was patient with him and so was Ginny. Gradually both Jess' fears and mine were relieved.


	20. Chapter 19 Martin

Chapter 19 Martin.

A couple of weeks after Ginny finished tutoring for the summer, five men and Mort rode up to the house. Jess and I were working on one of the coaches; its axle had broken. Virginia was preparing some vegetables and apples on the porch for our supper. Daisy and Mike had driven into town for some supplies.

We stopped working, "Howdy Mort!"

"Slim, Jess." Mort addressed us, then addressed Virginia by tipping his hat in her direction.

"What brings you out here, Mort?" Jess asked wiping the sweat from his face with his shirt sleeve.

Mort's face was grim. "Ewell escaped early this morning. Isom broke him and Boggs out of jail; killed Deputy Anderson on guard." His voice was low enough so that Virginia couldn't hear.

Jess and I looked disbelieving at Mort.

"I think that Anderson got a shot off before he died and killed Boggs. We're on the hunt for the rest."

"These two men (Mort thumbed to a couple of riders behind him as he spoke) are from Ironwood; they claim they saw several riders traveling north as they were headed into Laramie. They recognized Ewell and Isom from their wanted posters."

One man was short and stocky, with a few day's growth of beard. His hat was pulled down low. His eyes seemed to leer underneath the hat. I felt an immediate distrust of him for some reason.

He stepped his horse up to Mort and tipped his hat, "James Martin, "Marty" to my friends." I wasn't sure I wanted to be friends with him. Jess had a similar look.

The other man was taller than Martin and had an easy going nonchalant lank to his manner. His hat pushed back on his head, chewing on a piece of grass as he leaned back in the saddle, "Rail Bonds," he said. "Nice spread ya got here!"

The other three men we already knew as friends from town.

I looked up at Mort askance. My jaw set hard. "Do you think the Hardings would come here?" I glanced over at Virginia busy with peeling and cutting.

"I'm not sure Slim. I just wanted to give you a heads up, just in case. I was also wondering if one or both of you want to go on this manhunt with us."

I thought a long moment but I shook my head, "Mort, you know I'd love nothing better but unfortunately I've got to stick around for the afternoon stage. And if they are around, someone needs to be close by in case they show up." I nodded my head in Virginia's direction. Mort nodded once to show he understood.

Jess also shook his head. "I'd like nothin' better'n ta help ya catch those hyenas. But after the axle is fixed here, I need to fix fences, some of the cattle escaped last night."

"Well," Mort sighed, "I just wanted to give you the heads up. Sure wish you could go."

"We sure wish we could too, Mort, but there's just too much work here. Next time we'll go. Good hunting!"

"All right, let's go." Mort gestured with his hand. The men turned their horses and followed Mort up the Old Laramie Road.

I felt uneasy thinking on what Mort said about the Hardings' locality. Still that was a long way from here and why would they want Virginia anyway? I was also troubled about the two strangers. They worried me for some reason though I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I narrowed my eyes at Jess, "You could have gone with Mort if you wanted to, Jess. We both want those jackals caught in the worst way."

Jess looked at me, his lips thinned, "If they're around here, I want to be here to pound them into the ground! If I went with Mort, I'd be bound by the law to bring them in unhurt if they surrendered."

"Plus," he continued, "if they did show up here, you'd be outnumbered."

I smiled thinly, "Thanks, Pard." I glanced again at Ginny on the porch.

Jess and I got back to work and soon had the axle fixed. The afternoon stage came and went, we had an uneventful but pleasant lunch with Virginia and the passengers of the stage.

As time went passed that day, Jess and I felt a bit easier; feeling more confident that the Hardings were not nearby.

There were a few sections of fence to fix very close by. The job would go much quicker with the both of us working on it. So, Jess and I gathered the materials we'd need and put them in our saddlebags. It would only take us a couple hours and we would be less than ten minutes away from the ranch. I warned Virginia not to get over tired, deciding not to tell her about the Hardings on the loose. She smiled and she promised she would take it easy. Still, I had an uneasy feeling, leaving her by herself. Daisy wouldn't be back from town until much later in the afternoon. Jess chalked it up to my "mother-henning" and we were on our way.

Everything was going well, we only had a couple more rails to drive in when we heard a shot. Jess and I looked at each other then quickly mounted our horses, tools forgotten, and went hell-bent-for-leather back to the ranch.

In the ranch yard, Virginia was on the ground with an ugly form on top of her! He was ripping her dress, had the lower part of her skirt hiked up, clawing at her. I think Jess saw red because he rode straight at the guy and launched himself from Traveler onto the man and was pounding him into the ground before I could get stopped. I came up behind him and had to forcibly pull him off the semi-conscious man.

"STOP JESS! STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM!"

"I AIM TAH! WHAT HE DESERVES!" Jess roared, trying to squirm out of my hold to get at the form on the ground.

"Go see about Ginny!" I ordered, shoving him in Virginia's direction.

Jess, breathless, went to Virginia's side.

I pulled the man up by the collar: it was Martin! He was looking the worse for wear too! Evidently Virginia put up a good fight; he had deep scratches down both cheeks that were bleeding in addition to the cuts, welts and bruises now forming from Jess' beating.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I yelled at the man.

"I wanted the whore to give me a taste of what she's dishing out! The Hardings used her! She's giving it away to you two. I wanted me some! Little she-cat nearly shot me! She's going to give me some!"

Disgusted, I wanted to pound this guy into little pieces; instead I backhanded him to the ground. Pulling my lasso from Alamo's saddle I tied it tightly about Martin and dragged him to his feet. I found his pistol in the dirt close to where Ginny had lain. She must have grabbed it from his holster when they were fighting and tried to shoot him.

Meantime, Jess had scooped Ginny up and had taken her inside.

I tied Martin to the corral fence post and hurried inside.

"How is she, Jess?"

"She's unconscious. He hit her hard, Slim, with his pistol looks like. Her head's bleedin'. Was…was he tryin' to….?" Jess' face was white with anger.

"Yes, he was," I answered quietly, "but she put up a hell of a fight. You stay here and tend her, I'll take the bastard into jail and fetch the doctor."

"Alright Slim."

In town, I dropped my prisoner off at the jail. The deputy was a bit surprised since he recognized Martin as one of the posse. But his surprise quickly turned to anger when I told him the charges I intended to lodge. He shoved him none too gentle-like into the cell.

I found Daisy and Mike on my way to fetch the doc and told Daisy what had happened. She went white and was ready to return immediately but I encouraged her to finish her shopping and told her Jess was taking care of Virginia.

I got to Doc Collyer's just as he was putting the finishing touches on a cast for 10 year old Tommy Vorhees' arm. Evidently he had fallen out of a tree. He was sure in trouble from both his ma (who took him by the ear outside) and his pa.

Ten years old… he looked so young! Melissa flashed through my mind and holding her ten-year-old lifeless body. My mood darkened further.

"Doc, Virginia was attacked."

"Attacked? By what?"

"A hyena on human legs," I growled. "She was unconscious when I left. Jess is tending her. I think she was hit in the head with a pistol."

He grabbed his hat, coat and medical bag. "I'll get my horse and we can start."

While I was waiting for him, I thought about all the progress we had made with Virginia. I feared this would undo all the good we had done to bring her out of her shell. She had come so far!

He was ready and we met Daisy and Mike in the wagon and headed for the ranch. The doc and I, on horseback, travelled faster than Daisy and Mike in the buckboard so we were well ahead of them.

By the time we got to the ranch, Jess was speaking to Mort out in the yard. Mort's posse didn't have any luck finding the Hardings. He was horrified when Jess relayed what had happened with Martin. The posse had decided to separate to see if they could pick up a trail. When Martin didn't make the rendezvous, Mort went looking for him. Evidently, he had doubled back to the ranch.

When I joined Jess, I could see Mort's face was red with anger, "I'll be sure to make this Martin fella's stay in my jail as unpleasant as I can; you can bet that! Let me know how she is as soon as you can."

Mort rode off slowly.

Doctor Collyer was already inside tending to his patient by the time we filed into the house.

"Did she come to, Jess?" he asked.

"A few minutes after Slim left. Then went out again."

"How was she?"

"Terrified. She tried to fight me. I had t'hold her still 'til she come to. She finally seemed to recognize me. I went 'n got her some water but when I come back she was out again."

I looked at Ginny's still form. Guilt gripped my heart again. Why didn't I follow my instincts and stay around the ranch?

Doctor Collyer cleaned, stitched and dressed the scalp wound, checked her for a concussion and then checked her for anything broken. . He put smelling salts under her nose.

She moved her head away from the offensive odor and slowly opened her eyes. Then remembering, she tried to fight off the doctor. He grabbed her arms firmly but gently. "Easy, Virginia, easy! I'm not going to hurt you. It's Doc Collyer!"

Recognition of friends surrounding her finally calmed her down. She trembled and started crying.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

She put her hand to her forehead. "My head hurts." She said with a shaky voice. Then she looked around fearfully. "Is he gone?"

"He's in jail."

Virginia said nothing; but the tears kept coming. She looked up at the ceiling.

The doctor asked, "Do you remember what happened?" I looked alarmingly at the doctor. Should she relive this latest trauma so soon?

She nodded, her eyes not leaving the ceiling.

"Can you tell us?"

"I… I was getting apples ready for Daisy's apple pies. Jess and Slim left to repair fences. Then I was alone." (I sucked in a breath, guilty!)

"He rode in asking for water for his horse. Then he came over to the porch and talked to me." Her eyes welled up with tears again. "Next thing I know he's pinned me to the wall, tried to kiss me! He smelled bad! I… I grabbed for-for his gun. It went off. He grabbed it, hit me…threw me down." Her voice rose a little higher, "Then he was- was on top of me! It was like before! I tried to fight hi-, fight him off but he-he was too heavy. I couldn't breathe! I tried to scream but he hit me again!" She sobbed a little. "Then I woke up and Jess was here." The tears ran down from the corners of her eyes, "I coul… couldn't breathe! I wanted him off me! He was too hea- heavy! He kept calling me a whore…" More tears trailed down from her eyes and more soft sobs checked in her throat.

I felt a knot in my chest where my anger sat boiling inside of me. I glanced at Jess and saw his jaw muscles working; he was fighting to control his anger, too.

"It's ok, Virginia. You're safe now. He's in jail. He can't hurt you anymore. You just rest now. Here, drink this."

Doctor Collyer mixed a sedative powder in the glass of water and encouraged her to take a drink. "There now, you'll be asleep in no time."

We all started to step out of the room. "Jess?"

Jess approached the bed. "Right here Virginia." He said in a soft voice. His fingers gently wiped her tears. He looked caringly into her eyes.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will," he said gently. He sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand in his. The rest of us exited the room.

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I left the room. I heaved a deep sigh.

Doctor Collyer put away his medical instruments. Daisy was in the kitchen pouring some coffee.

We all sat at the kitchen table. Mike was sitting by the fireplace stroking Buttons; her puppies were curled together beside her.

"I've given her a very mild sedative; she'll probably sleep through the rest of the day and night; best thing for her. I'll leave you something for her headache. She has a concussion, a mild one; but watch her for the next few days. Keep her in bed for a couple of days and keep her quiet. She shouldn't do too much the next week or two. She will probably have dizzy spells and may be a little disoriented; but if she starts throwing up, bring her to me. Change the bandage on that cut daily."

"Doc?" I swallowed hard. I didn't want to ask the next question, "will she be alright?'

"I honestly don't know, Slim. This may set her back or it may strengthen her resolve. It's too early to tell. There are two things in her favor though."

"What are they?"

"One, she is a fighter."

"And the second?"

"The second one is even more important: she has all of you! You care about her. I have absolutely no doubt she would have died several times already if it hadn't been for you all fighting for her, willing for your strength to be her strength. That's worth a whole lot more."

I appreciated his words but that did nothing to ease my guilt at leaving her here alone.

Jess stepped out of the sickroom. "She's asleep," he announced. His eyes met mine indicating there was more he wanted to say but best left for later.

Doc seemed not to notice the exchange. The corners of his mouth turned up in a small grin, "best thing for her is rest." Then his eyes got serious. He looked at all three of us questioningly, "how are you three holding up?"

Daisy answered for all of us, "Well, it certainly hasn't been easy. It's very hard to look at her and not think of the horrors she has shared, mostly with Slim. But I'm afraid of what this latest…event… will do to her."

Doctor Collyer rose to put his coat on as he replied, "as I said, it's too early to tell but there are some good signs.: She was communicative and she detailed the incident. Well, I'd better get back to town. I'll be back in the next day or two but call on me if you need me earlier."

Daisy tried to convince the doctor to stay for supper but he politely shook his head. "My wife is fixing me a special meal. It's my birthday tomorrow."

We wished him a happy birthday as he departed in his rig.

Mike was still sitting by the fireplace, one of the puppies cradled in his arms. It was grunting. He hadn't said anything since we got home.

"I'll finish getting supper ready," Daisy announced and went into the kitchen.

Jess volunteered, "I'll go get the tools we left." I could feel turmoil radiating off of him. It was an anger that was being held in check mostly by the grit of his teeth.

I headed to the barn to water and feed Alamo and unsaddle and rub him down. I didn't notice that Mike had followed me until I was unsaddling. He sat on a bale of hay, looking deep in thought.

"What's troubling you, Mike?" I asked curiously. He wasn't usually this quiet.

"Slim, what's a 'whore'?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, looked at him in surprise and a little bit of my anger rose to the surface.

"That's not a word we use, AT ALL!"

He shrank back, a little fearful, "I just wanted to know what it means. I've never heard the word, till now."

"Where did you hear that word?" I was going to box their ears for saying it around the boy.

"Ginny said that bad man called her a wh…that word. And that's what one of those other bad men said she was that night you brought her here."

I recalled what she had recounted and then remembered that Ewell Harding had yelled it out the night we brought her to the ranch.

"I'm sorry, Mike, for yelling. But that's not a very nice word and we don't ever use it! Please don't use it again!"

"You mean that man said it to hurt Ginny? Like when Sam Jennings called me a 'chicken'?"

Yes, that's exactly what I mean. He said it to hurt her. To make her feel bad about herself."

Mike was quiet and thoughtful for a long time. I didn't notice when he slipped out of the barn.

Supper was a rather sullen affair. Each of us were lost in our own thoughts.

I kept seeing Martin's ugly form on top of Virginia, ripping at her clothes. He was a monster, preying on her like a wolf on a wounded doe. He didn't see her as a person; he saw only an object to bend to his perverted will; something to devour- to use up! It sickened me. In many ways, he was as bad as the Harding gang.

Later that night, Jess and I were out on the porch. Daisy had put Mike to bed and was finishing up in the kitchen. Virginia was still asleep thanks to the sedative. For a long time, neither of us spoke.

"Slim?"

"Hmm?"

"I've never seen anything like that before." Jess was staring at his boots propped up on the porch rail.

"Like what, Jess?"

"What…Martin was doing…" his breath caught… "doing to Virginia. I've rescued many saloon girls from pawers but this is the first time I've ever caught one in the act. He came so close."

"Yes, he did, Jess."

"If that shot hadn't went off. I'd hate to think what we would have found. He might have killed her. I kept seeing my sister Francie instead of Virginia. I wanted to kill him!"

"I wanted to, too."

"I felt like…like…I don't know… like I was ashamed to be a man when I picked her up. When she come to after you'd left, she had such fear in her eyes. I wanted to, to hold her until she wasn't afraid anymore."

I didn't say anything.

"I wanted to make her stop trembling. I wanted to tell her everything was going to be alright. I wanted to take her fear away, Slim. I feel like…like she's part of the family. Like she belongs with us."

I looked at Jess and grinned a bit. "I feel the same way, Pard. Think we should adopt her?" I asked jokingly.

He looked at me and grinned slyly, "Up to you. You're the one always taking in the strays."

Virginia stayed in bed the next three days. With school over, Mike was her constant companion. He brought the puppies in so she could see them. He also brought in the calico kitten, Sophie, who was now pretty frisky and playful.

After about a week. Virginia was restless and took to taking short walks around the ranch. She wasn't well enough to ride Bella but she stopped by the corral every day, feeding Bella and Bonnie their treats and giving them their daily scratches. Horse training was also put on hold while she recovered.

Later in the week, Jess, Ginny and I made a trip to town so we could give our statements to Sheriff Cory. He took our statements and said the hearing would be Wednesday or Thursday as soon as the judge arrived.

Virginia frowned, "Hearing?"

"Yes," said Mort. "You just tell us what happened and the judge decides whether to hold a trial."

"Trial?" Virginia asked again. "Do you think there'll be a trial?"

"Quite possibly," said Mort. "But that's for the judge to decide."

On the way back to the ranch. Virginia didn't say much. Jess and I assured her that we would be with her every step of the way. She smiled appreciatively. "Thank you."

Sunday rolled around. Chores on the ranch were done. It was a beautiful warm late spring/early summer day. Mike was eager to show Virginia his favorite fishing hole. Daisy fixed a picnic lunch for all of us and off we went in the buckboard, fishing poles at the ready. We had to leave the wagon at the trail head and walk because there was no easy trail to the fishing hole.

Daisy spread the blankets and set the picnic basket down. The five of us sat at the water's edge, poles in the water. We fished for about an hour or two. Only Jess and Mike seemed to have any luck.

We took a break to have lunch. Cold fried chicken, potato salad, biscuits, peach pie for dessert and lemonade to drink. It was very delicious.

Afterward, Mike went back to fish some more. Virginia sat at the water's edge but she didn't fish. She laid back on the soft grass and was watching the white puffy clouds float by. Jess and I sat against a tree near the stream, dozing. Daisy joined Mike at the brook, sticking her bare feet in the cold mountain stream.

A shadow crossed my face, blocking the sun. I looked up to see Virginia standing above me.

"Slim," she said, "can we take a walk?"

"Sure."

I stood up and together we walked further up the trail. I could tell that there was something on her mind.

She looked at me shyly. "I would like to talk to you." She said.

"Ok."

"I…I want you to know that I appreciate very much all the kindness you, Jess, Daisy and Mike have extended to me. I'm very, very grateful."

"We have enjoyed having you here; Mike especially."

She smiled humbly. "Mike is a wonderful, bright boy. I'm glad I could help him with his studies."

She sighed, "I… I really don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Don't give it another thought, Ginny. We didn't do this for any repayment. You needed help. We were able to provide. That's it."

"My parents were coming west to start a new life. I'm not exactly sure what they had in mind. I do know that my father aimed to work with horses. He worked as a groom and as a trainer in the finest stables in Virginia and Kentucky. You know when we started out from Saint Louis we brought with us three horses; two mares and a stud. I think Papa was going to start a bloodline with them and maybe train and sell horses."

"Good trainers are badly needed out here."

She paused. Tears were welling up in her eyes, "When…when those…men grabbed us and killed my parents, they took the horses. Do you know what may have happened to them?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Ginny. The only horses we saw were the horses the outlaws were riding. Most of them were geldings. I didn't notice any mares. But remember there are five of the hyenas still out there."

Her eyes were downcast. "It was just a thin hope I had."

A long pause, "My father taught Tory and me to handle horses. I…I thought…"

She looked up at me, "I thought I could repay you by helping train your horses? I… I need some way to earn my keep. What little money we had, those," her voice caught, "those men stole."

I smiled gently, "Ginny, you need to heal first. You have a concussion. The doctor wants you to take it easy for a while."

"I need to somehow repay you. Daisy takes care of the household; I can cook but only a few things. I'm not afraid of hard work. I've taken advantage of your hospitality for far too long."

"Ginny, let's get you well first, then we can worry about that. After everything… that's happened to you…you need time to process…"

She abruptly turned her back to me and hugged herself with her arms, "What happened to me is burned into me! I see it all the time; every stinking, waking moment! I see those those…cruel faces sneering; ripping our clothes off… I hear Tory and Sissy…screaming for me! I smell the whiskey on their breath when they, "she caught her breath, "when they take turns with us. "I feel," she lowered her voice, "I feel them on top of me; smothering me. And then just when I thought I was safe, it happened all over again!"

As she spoke, I vividly recalled Martin assaulting her in our ranch yard. My insides ached for her. I gently turned her around to face me. She was looking down, ashamed to show her face to me. I took her head in my hands and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. It was my fault that Martin…"

"I don't need to process, Slim; I need to forget! I want to forget! I want to wipe it all from my mind!"

She sighed, "but that's not possible…"

"What I need, Slim, is something to do! Some way to keep my mind from dwelling on this, to force it from my mind. Something to do so I won't go crazy!"

"Alright," I smiled. "When the doc gives you the ok, we'll find you something to do. In the meantime, you need to rest and take it easy and follow doctor's orders."

She smiled, relieved. "Thank you, Slim."

"You still should deal with what happened. I'm told I'm a good listener and so is Jess and Daisy. We want to help you if you'll let us."

"I appreciate that. I…whoa!"

Ginny stumbled and fell into me. I grabbed her, "What's the matter?"

"I'm just a little dizzy is all," she said and shut her eyes.

"Here, sit down on this log." I led her to a fallen tree.

"I…I'll be alright. Just give me a minute."

After a couple of minutes, the dizziness seemed to clear. We started back down the trail. About the time we got back to the picnic area, she stumbled and almost fell to her knees if I hadn't caught her.

"I'm sorry. It just seems as if the whole world is spinning."

"You need to get back and rest." I picked her up. She protested that she was fine. I didn't believe her, of course.

Daisy and Jess were concerned when I came back carrying Virginia. "She's had a couple of dizzy spells," I explained. "We should get back to the ranch so she can rest. All of us made our way back to the buckboard and were soon home."

Virginia tried to get out of the buckboard without assistance and nearly fell over the side as another wave of vertigo hit her. Jess caught her. He carried her to her bed where he ordered her (with a smile) to take off her boots and lie down. She didn't argue.

Unnoticed by us, Sophie had snuck in and joined Virginia on the bed. She was curled up asleep in Virginia's arms when I checked on her.


	21. Chapter 20 The Trial

Chapter 20 The Trial.

Martin's hearing was very quick. Virginia gave a short statement; Jess and I made our statements and shortly afterward, the judge ruled for a trial to be held in two weeks.

All three of us were nervous but Virginia was so upset, she could hardly sleep or eat.

A couple of days after the hearing, Jess and I were out rounding up strays. We went out before sunup and it was late evening when I finally rode into the ranch yard. I brought Alamo to a halt near the corral.

God I was tired!

I glanced at the stage horses as they milled around looking for stray bits of hay. They looked strange to me. They all had very shiny coats as though someone had given each of them a good brushing; even their manes and tails looked combed out.

I unsaddled Alamo and went to put my gear into the barn. Something wasn't quite right. I stopped just inside the entrance and looked around. Everything was as neat as a pin! The harnesses were cleaned and shined despite being inside the dim barn. They were neatly placed on pegs. Every single bridle and saddle had been cleaned and put up around the wall of the barn within easy reach when they were needed. The bits and metal parts of the bridles, harnesses and saddles fairly gleamed. The saddle pads were washed and neatly put away. The hay was raked into a neat corner and all the tools and extra gear were put up where someone could reach them easily as needed. Even the stalls and barn aisles were raked neatly. No manure anywhere. I was stunned! I had to step outside to make sure the S-R brand was still over the barn door; thinking I was at the wrong ranch.

Just then, Jess rode up on Traveler. He too stopped by the corral to unsaddle his horse. He noticed me standing in the doorway not moving. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. I just think I'm at the wrong ranch!" I said with a big grin on my face.

"What'r ya talkin' about?" Drawled Jess.

"Come take a look."

Jess, with his saddle draped over his back, strode inside. He surveyed the entire barn from the entrance. He too stepped outside to view the S-R above the door.

"Who did this? Mike?"

"I don't think Mike would be capable of this kind of neatness."

"Well, who then? Santa's elves?"

I shook my head, "I'm really not sure. This is a lot of work for one person. I'm not so sure it wasn't elves."

"Maybe Daisy knows?"

Jess and I put our gear in the spot left for our saddles. Then went inside to confront Daisy.

"Daisy, what did Mike do to deserve this kind of punishment?"

"What?" Daisy looked up from her cooking. "What are you talking about?"

"Daisy, don't stand there and tell us you didn't notice what happened to the barn."

Daisy looked alarmed, "What happened to the barn?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing, it's just as neat as a pin. Organized and everything. C'mon, you must've caught Mike doing something very bad."

"Slim, Mike is staying over at a friend's house. At least that's where I hope he is."

"What about the barn?"

"I've no idea. I've been inside here most of the day."

"What about Ginny?"

"Well, earlier today, she said she was going to take a walk."

"A walk? How long has she been gone?"

Daisy looked at the clock, "My goodness, she's been gone nearly all day!" Her face drained of color. "You don't think something's happened to her do you?"

"I'll check her room." Jess opened her door. A grin crossed his face and he motioned for Daisy and me to come take a look. Ginny was fast asleep on the bed, Sophie curled up beside her.

"I'll bet anything she's our elf." Jess said with a big smile.

"What elf?" Daisy mused.

"Come take a look."

Daisy followed us to the barn. She stared open-mouthed at how neat everything was. "Slim, I had no idea this was what she was doing. I did warn her not to overdo. Apparently she's as stubborn as you two when it comes to following doctor's orders."

"I can't believe that she did this in one day." I marveled.

"Well, you two must be sure to at least thank her for her hard work."

"Oh we're going to do more than that. I don't know what yet, but we'll certainly repay her." Jess nodded in agreement.

Daisy looked at us both with an air of mock disdainment, "I wonder how long you two will keep it looking this neat?"

A couple of mornings later, I was up and getting dressed when I heard Daisy call, "Mercy sakes!"

I hurriedly strode out the bedroom and into the kitchen. Daisy stood in the middle her hands to her face. "Daisy, what's wrong?

Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Our little elf has been at it again!

I looked around the kitchen. Everything was as neat as a pin and organized to efficiency. Everything had a place within easy reach of where it was utilized the most.

"She must have been up all night!"

"Funny we didn't hear pots and pans banging." I mused.

Daisy spied the answer on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. "She must have hung this blanket to muffle the sounds."

Daisy snuck a peek at our elf in her room. Her eyes shone with gratitude and love. "She is such a sweet girl, Slim."

I put my arm around Daisy and hugged her. "Yes she sure is. But I think this was because she worried about the trial. I reckon she thinks if she can't sleep, she might as well keep busy. I'm worried for her. This trial will be very hard on her."

Daisy looked up at me, "Yes, I'm afraid this be very difficult for her. We've got to support her any way we can."

I gave Daisy another hug.

The week before the trial, we met with the prosecuting attorney, Aaron Douglas. "Just be as straightforward and as truthful as you can be," he encouraged us. "Let me do the rest.

The closer the trial approached, the more anxious Ginny became. She barely touched any food. She withdrew into herself and scarcely made conversation. At night I could hear her pacing the floor. She was working herself into a frazzle and Daisy, Jess and I were concerned that she would not be able to testify.

The night before the trial, Daisy stepped in, "My dear," she began, "you just keep your eyes on me and tell me your story. Don't look at that awful man. Don't look at the attorney. Don't look at the judge or jury. Just talk to me. I'll be right there in front."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She seemed to calm down and was finally able to eat and at least get a few hours' rest.

The day of the trial arrived. All of us were dressed in our Sunday best. Ginny looked beautiful in a new dark blue dress she bought with her tutoring money (at Daisy's insistence). Her dark hair was braided and put up in a bun. But beneath that beauty mask, I could tell she was very anxious. Nervously she bit her nails and absently tapped her leg anytime she sat down.

Martin had opted for a jury trial instead of a bench trial. The process of jury selection took quite a while. Afterward, court was recessed until the next day. Mike was staying with a neighbor so the four of us stayed in the hotel overnight.

The next morning, the trial began. Both lawyers made their opening statements to the jury and then the prosecution's side of the trial started.

Virginia was the first witness called by the prosecution. Daisy gave her a squeeze of her hand and kissed her on the cheek. She trembled and her voice shook as she took the oath and croaked when the judge asked her to state her name and where she was from.

But once Douglas began to question her about what happened, she looked at Daisy who smiled encouragingly, and her whole manner changed. Gone was the nervous, timid Virginia. In her place, a confident, bold Virginia who told all she could recall of the incident. I absently wondered how deep she had to reach inside herself to show an outward appearance of calmness. I felt a mixture of sadness and pride. Sad because of the ordeal she now was facing and pride because she was facing it so bravely.

It was the defense's turn to cross examine her. I certainly didn't care for his looks. The prosecutor told us before the trial that the defense attorney, Garth DeWitt, was notoriously crafty, slick and underhanded.

"Miss Radcliff," he began. "Had you met the defendant before he rode up asking for water for his horse?"

"No," she said.

"Are you sure, Miss Radcliff? He doesn't look familiar to you?"

"No. Should he?"

"Indeed he should, Miss Radcliff. He was a member of the posse that stopped by the Sherman Ranch earlier that day."

"He was?"

"Come now, Miss Radcliff, are you sure you don't recognize him? You didn't stare at him and smile becomingly?"

"I what?"

"You smiled, you flirted with him."

I could feel my cheeks flush with anger. I felt tension growing between my shoulders.

"I did not flirt with him! I did not know he was part of the posse."

"You do remember the posse, don't you?"

"Yes, of course, but…"

"But what, Miss Radcliff?"

"But I barely paid attention to the posse! I was busy!"

"Busy? Busy with what?"

"Peeling and cutting vegetables for supper and apples for an apple pie. I barely noticed anyone in the posse except for Sheriff Cory."

"So you're saying that you didn't see Mr. Martin."

"Yes!"

"Yes, you saw him or yes you didn't see him?" He was trying to trip her up. My anger was slowly rising.

"Yes, I did not see him. Not until he rode his horse to the ranch and asked for water for his horse."

'Good for you, Virginia!' I thought.

The defense attorney put his thumbs in his vest pockets and strolled coolly around the court area. "So what were you doing when he rode up?"

"I was peeling and cutting apples."

"Another apple pie, Miss Radcliff?"

"Yes, Miss Daisy… I mean Ms. Cooper said she wanted to make two pies."

"Uh huh. So he walked up to you after watering his horse?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't flirt with him?"

"No!"

I could tell she was getting upset. Why didn't the prosecutor object?

"You didn't walk up to him and kiss him?"

"What? No! Absolutely not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure! I had a bowl of sliced apples in my lap! How could I stand up?"

There was mild laughter in the court room. The judge banged his gavel lightly to silence the titters.

"Now, Miss Radcliff. Prior to your encounter with Mr. Martin, had you had relations with other men?"

Douglas stood, "Objection! Miss Radcliff's past has no bearing on this case!"

"On the contrary, Your Honor, her prior acts bear witness that she seduced my client."

I couldn't believe what my ears just heard. Virginia? Seduce this low life? My anger was getting stronger by the minute!

"Overruled," the judge ruled.

I was astounded! Virginia paled. Jess had tensed and his jaw was working. None of us were liking where this was going.

"You have had prior relations with men?"

"I… No, I…"Virginia looked stunned. Her voice shook.

"Come now, Miss Radcliff. You have been the guest of two very handsome, very virile men for weeks! He waved his arm at mine and Jess' direction so the jury would know who he was talking about. "Don't tell me you haven't once flirted with them, toyed with them!"

"No!" Some of her confidence returned. "I would have died if it hadn't been for Jess and Slim! I owe them my life!"

"And you haven't shown them any…gratitude by intimate relations?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

Both Jess and I were now boiling mad; Daisy too! I had to forcibly bite my tongue to keep from shouting out.

"What about…before you met Mr. Sherman and Mr. Harper?"

"What?" Virginia paled again.

Again another blow struck by the slick attorney.

"Before you met these two men, you had had relations of a sexual nature with a number of men, hadn't you?"

Virginia was verging on tears and trembling, "No! Not…I-I I don't know!"

"You don't know?" The defense attorney snorted. "Come now! Surely you would know, Miss Radcliff. Or is it you don't know how many men you have had relations with?"

Virginia hung her head. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. "I-I"

I moved to the back of the prosecuting attorney's head. "Stop this!" I hissed angrily into his ear. He stood up.

"Your Honor. Miss Radcliff is clearly upset. May we take a short recess so she can compose herself?"

The judge nodded, "Ten minute recess." He banged the gavel and left the seat.

Virginia just sat in the chair. She was trembling uncontrollably, her head in her hands, sobbing.

Daisy and Jess bolted to her side. I grabbed the prosecutor by the arm. "He can't bring that up can he?"

"Bring what up?" Clearly, he was uninformed.

"Mort didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what," he said, irritated.

"The reason she was at my ranch was because she had been beaten and raped by the Harding gang! Her two sisters also were beaten, raped and murdered by the Hardings!"

"Oh," he said quietly, paling. "No I was not informed. Perhaps Sheriff Cory didn't think it was relevant to this case."

I hissed furiously, "IT ISN'T!"

"Unfortunately, now it is!"

Jess and Daisy were at her side. Jess had offered her a glass of water and Daisy was holding her still trembling hands, dabbing her tears from her eyes. She hadn't left the witness chair.

I pointed to her, "Look at her! She isn't in any shape to bring testimony about what happened!"

The prosecutor looked at the witness area and rubbed his chin, "I might be able to make a motion to stop this line of questioning. I'll have to confer with the judge when the trial resumes. But if not, she will have to testify about this. If that's the case, I'll make a motion to recess until tomorrow."

The trial resumed after the ten minutes had passed. Before the defense attorney could continue his interrogation, the prosecutor stood up. "Your Honor, before my colleague resumes his line of questioning, may I approach the bench?"

Both the prosecutor and the defense attorney approached. After a short exchange, the judge stood up, clearly annoyed, "Court will recess for two hours. The crowd will wait until the jury leaves the room. Sheriff, take the prisoner back to the jail." Both he and the attorneys disappeared into the next room.

I sighed with relief. Daisy went to Virginia's side and helped her out of the chair. Virginia was still very pale and trembling. "Slim, I think she needs to lie down a while."

I agreed. "Take her to the hotel room, Daisy. She can rest there."

Before we could take another step, Virginia fainted. Jess caught her and picked her up. We made our way quickly to the hotel room where he laid her gently on the bed. I went to fetch the doctor. When I couldn't find him in his office, I started for the court house. Sheriff Cory was making his way there too.

"Slim!" He called to me. "I've been instructed that you and I have to appear in the judge's chambers."

"I have to find the doc, Sheriff. Virginia's fainted."

"He's at the courthouse right now. You can let him know."

Sheriff Cory knocked at the chamber door. We were both admitted where both attorneys, the judge and the doctor were. They turned to look at us both.

The judge questioned both of us at length regarding the circumstances that led to Virginia being at my ranch. Once we finished our narrative, we were dismissed, leaving the rest to discuss the motion. Before I left, I let the doctor know that Virginia had fainted. He said he'd be right along.

By the time I got back to the hotel, Virginia had come to her senses. She tried to get up but Daisy and I gently restrained her and told her to rest. She didn't protest.

About an hour before we were due back in court, Doctor Collyer stopped by the room. Virginia was feeling a bit better but she was still pale and trembling.

She looked at the ceiling, "Will," she swallowed, "will I have to testify about…"she couldn't bring herself to even speak about it.

Doctor Collyer took her hand. "I don't know. They were still discussing it when I left."

"I'm… I don't think I can." She shut her eyes tight.

Daisy took her other hand, "Don't you worry, Ginny. We'll all be in there with you!"

Came the time we were due back in court. Virginia was trembling so badly, I was afraid she would faint again. Jess and Daisy walked with her, supporting her.

Douglas took one look at Virginia when we entered the court room and sorrow filled his face. DeWitt was conferring with his client so ignored our entrance.

Instead of retaking the stand; however, I made it a point to seat Virginia in the court audience and we protectively surrounded her. When I got seated next to Jess I looked down. Virginia was holding his hand so tightly her knuckles were white and Jess' fingers looked as if the circulation was cut. Her hands were still trembling. Daisy had taken hold of her other arm, patting it to soothe her.

We were told to rise and the judge entered the chambers. Court resumed.

The judge's face was unreadable.

He cleared his throat, "Upon reviewing the facts and testimony regarding Mr. DeWitt's line of questioning, it is my opinion that it is unnecessary to further continue questioning the witness about relations of the past she may or may not have had. That she had testified no relations occurred between her and the male residents of the Sherman Ranch should be sufficient."

I exhaled a sigh of relief as did all of us except Virginia who was still trembling.

"Mr. DeWitt," the judge continued. "Do you wish to continue to cross examine the witness?"

DeWitt and Martin had their heads together discussing the matter.

"Well, Mr. DeWitt?"

"Your Honor, I would like to discuss further with my client. May we recess until after lunch? Say 3 pm?"

"Very well, Mr. DeWitt. Court will adjourn until three this afternoon. Please stay seated until the jury has left. Sheriff, please escort the prisoner to the jail."

After the jury left, we all rose and the judge left the bench.

Virginia was still shaking although much less so. Douglas walked over to us.

He looked directly at Virginia and gave a sympathetic smile. "Miss Radcliff, you won't have to testify to… what happened to you. You still might have to take the stand for other lines of questions but rest assured, if DeWitt even broaches the subject again, I'll object."

Virginia couldn't find her voice, she merely nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Douglas," Daisy said. "I think she should lie down and rest until court resumes."

"I think that would be a good idea."

When court resumed, DeWitt and his client declined to question Virginia further, much to all our relief. Daisy took Virginia back to the hotel to rest.

Jess was called next to the witness stand. He was questioned at length by Douglas and then cross examined. DeWitt and Martin initially drew up charges of attempted murder on Jess but a brief hearing had cleared Jess of the charges because he had acted in defense of another (Ginny).

There was no love loss between Jess and Martin, that much was very clear when DeWitt cross examined Jess.

Jess, in his lowest growl, answered every question but stared at Martin when he answered. That is, until one question DeWitt sprang on him.

"What?" Jess looked at DeWitt with surprise.

"I asked, 'are you in love with Miss Virginia Radcliff?'"

"What kind of question is that?"

The judge banged his gavel. "The witness will answer the question."

"No! I'm not in love with her! Not the way you mean!"

"What way is there, Mr. Harper?"

"I," Jess was never good at expressing his feelings. "I love her like family." He blushed deeply, his eyes went downcast and those long eyelashes hooded his blue eyes. I felt a surge of pride for Jess.

"Then I suppose that is why you are trying to lie for Miss Radcliff?"

"What? I'm not lying!" Jess' eyes narrowed and those blue eyes sparked.

"Lying that Miss Radcliff did indeed flirt with my client and knowing that you loved her, 'like family' as you claim and would back her testimony, she falsely accused my client of assault and attempted rape!"

Jess straightened in his chair, his eyes glinted and his cheeks flushed bright red in anger. "In the first place, I've never expressed ma feelins toward Miz Radcliff to her! In the second place, when Slim 'n' I got to the ranch, your 'client' had Virginia on the ground attempting," he spoke through clenched teeth, "attempting to rip her clothes off. And in the third place, Virginia, Miz Radcliff, was unconscious from being pistol whipped by your client! So to answer your question MR. DEWITT, I'd say NO I'm not lying or trying to lie for Miz Radcliff!"

Jess stepped down almost before being dismissed by the judge.

I was next to testify for the prosecution. DeWitt didn't bother to cross examine me.

The doctor, then the sheriff was called and testified. The prosecution rested. The judge adjourned until the next day when the defense would start their counter argument. The jury was dismissed, the prisoner was taken back to jail by Sheriff Cory. And Jess and I headed for the saloon.


	22. Chapter 21 Incident at the Jail

Chapter 21 Incident at the Jail.

It had been a difficult day for all of us. Our emotions were raw and we were physically drained, spent. Jess and I headed to the saloon for a much needed shot of 'medicinal purposes only' pick-me-up.

We drained a couple shots of whiskey without comment.

"Slim, my stomach is gnawing at my backbone. I say we grab Daisy and Ginny at the hotel and get some supper."

I agreed and we headed back to the hotel room. Daisy was in the front room and said that Ginny had been resting in the bedroom.

I sighed wearily, "Should we wake her to get a bite to eat?"

"I think that would be good for her. We can eat right here in the hotel." Daisy hurried to the bedroom, "Ginny, dear, the boys and I want to…"

"SLIM! She's gone!"

"Gone?" I walked to the bedroom. Sure enough, the bed was rumpled and the coverlet tossed aside where she had rested. The window was open. She had to have gone out through it.

"Oh, dear!" Daisy cried. "Where could she have gone? Jess! Slim! You don't think she might try to… like before?"

"I hope not Daisy. Jess, let's go look for her. Daisy, you stay here in case she comes back."

On the way out we ran into Sheriff Cory and we told him about Ginny. He volunteered to help us search. Jess and I took one side of the street, Sheriff Cory took the other side.

A gunshot split the air!

All three of us stopped, trying to determine where the shot had come from.

A second shot resounded.

Mort yelled, "That came from the jail!"

Before we could reach the jail, a third shot barked from the interior. We paused briefly on the porch. We could hear Martin yelling at the top of his voice. Sheriff Cory burst in with us backing him. He stopped abruptly. Ginny was standing facing Martin's cell, her stance braced and a six gun leveled at Martin through the bars!

"Ginny," Sheriff Cory, his gun aimed at Ginny, warily ordered, "put the gun down."

"No!" Her teeth were clenched and tears were running down her cheeks.

My mouth was dry and my heart pounded. I took in the scene with disbelief. This was the shy young woman whom I felt had become a sister?

"I want him to tell me why!" She thumbed the hammer back. The chamber made an ominous 'click' as the cylinder rotated.

Martin, backed into a corner of his cell, was yelling from behind bars, "GET THIS CRAZY BITCH OUTTA HERE!"

"YOU SHUT UP, MARTIN!" Sheriff Cory yelled.

He turned his attention back to Ginny. "Ginny, please put the gun down."

"I said NO! Not until I get some answers!" Her hands trembled and the gun wavered, but the situation was still precarious.

Mort lowered his gun but held it level. I knew he didn't want to shoot her but he had to protect his prisoner. "All right. What questions do you want answered?"

"I want to know why!"

"Why what, Ginny?"

"I want to know why he did it! I want him to tell me why!" There was anger and frustration in her voice.

Mort took a shallow breath and kept his voice neutral. "Ok, Ginny, just put the gun down and we'll ask him. If you shoot him, he won't be able to give you those answers. You don't want to hurt him!"

That was not exactly the right thing to say to her. She faced Mort with her gun still pointed at the jail cell. Her eyes full of such anguish, it made me shudder.

"Why not?" She cried out. "They have all hurt me! What did I do to them? What did Tory or Sissy ever do to them? I want him to tell me why he did what he did!" She faced Martin again, steadying her gun with both hands.

Mort raised his gun again. "Ginny," Cory said calmly, "you don't want to shoot him. You can't get your answers if he's dead."

"What?" She looked genuinely shocked that Mort would ask such a thing. Her eyes narrowed, "No! I don't want to kill him! I don't want to kill anyone, even this lowlife! But I want answers! I don't even know this animal and he beats me, hits me with his pistol and tries to…"she turned her head sideways in an effort to stave off the free-flowing tears. "I want to know why!"

"That's why, Ginny," I holstered my gun and stepped in front of Mort. "He's a lowlife! That's why he did what he did. He's a coward! He didn't see you as a human being. He saw you as an object, a thing. The others who hurt you and Tory and Sissy, they're lowlifes too! Cowards- all of them! They don't deserve your time or your consideration. You are kind, intelligent, funny, and brave. The bravest person I know! Please, put the gun down, Ginny. He's not worth the bullet."

She hesitated and looked at me with tears brimming and running down her cheeks. She slowly uncocked and lowered the gun. Exhausted, she dropped to the floor sobbing. I ran to her and grabbed the gun from her hands and just held her. She sobbed into my shirt. I passed the gun to Mort. When I looked up at him he was visibly relieved.

Minutes later, DeWitt made his way through the curious crowd that had gathered outside the jail and barged through the door. Mort and Jess were leaning against the office desk. Ginny and I were still on the floor, I was still trying to console her.

He looked at his client. I knew it!" he declared, "That woman is unstable. I'll have my client free in no time."

Mort braced him, "Not tonight."

"I demand to see my client!"

"Not right now, Mr. DeWitt."

"You're going to deny my client his right to counsel?"

Mort bristled, "No, I'm not denying him anything. I just said you can't see him right now. Come back in a half hour. You can see him then."

DeWitt glared at Mort, "I'll have your badge for this."

"Ok, just as long as you leave right now and come back in thirty minutes."

DeWitt left in a huff, forcing his way through the multitude.

Mort stepped outside and dispersed the crowd. Doctor Collyer was walking up, "I just heard. Anyone hurt?" Mort made way for the doc to enter the jail.

I helped Ginny to her feet. Doc Collyer had her sit in Mort's chair while Mort escorted the doc to Martin's cell first.

"You hit," the doc asked sternly.

"No!" Martin growled sullenly.

"Feel any pain anywhere?"

"No! I want to see my lawyer! I want that whore arrested for attempted murder!"

"Shut up, Martin!"

"Well Mort he's fine," declared the doc, "I don't think he was in any real danger of being hit."

"Oh?" Mort sounded incredulous.

"Look."

Curious Jess and I strode up to the cell. There were three bullet holes in the wall at the back of the cell- all three of them were well above Martin's head- by about 4 feet.

Doc looked at Mort, "either she's a really bad shot or she deliberately missed."

Jess chimed in, "she's not a bad shot. I taught her."

The doc and Mort looked at each other, grinning. I failed to see much humor in the situation but I kept my mouth shut for Ginny's sake.

Next, Doc Collyer examined Ginny.

When he finished, he fished out a small envelope and put a couple of pills in it and handed it to me.

"She's fine but these should help her rest. Make sure she takes one before she goes to bed."

I offered Ginny my hand and she stood up. "Mort, do you intend any charges?" I asked.

Mort's eyes softened when he looked at Ginny, "No Slim, I'm not going to charge her. No harm done."

From behind the bars, "NO HARM DONE? THAT WHORE NEARLY KILLED ME!"

Mort's patience had worn out, "ENOUGH, MARTIN! If you don't shut up, I'll see you only get bread and water for your supper."

I rose early the next morning and accompanied Mort to the judge's chambers. Both lawyers, a deputy and Martin were already there. DeWitt looked like he was about to have a conniption; rambling on about how Ginny was mentally unstable and wanted her charged with attempted murder.

The judge looked at Sheriff Cory, "Sheriff, what about this charge Mr. DeWitt wants brought against Miss Radcliff. Is there any truth to it? Did she try to kill Mr. Martin?"

"No, Judge. She did not try to kill him. She did shoot into the cell but she missed him by a good four feet above his head. The most I can charge her with would be discharging a weapon indoors. A misdemeanor at best. If you doubt my word, Judge, you can go to the jail and look at the bullet holes yourself."

"I take it, Mr. Sherman, that you can back Sheriff Cory's claim that she did not intend to kill Mr. Martin."

"Yes sir, Your Honor. She missed him intentionally. She never intended to kill him."

"Very well. I shall accompany the sheriff, the prisoner and the attorneys to the jail to see for myself and I will rule on the charges against her. The verdict will be sealed until after Mr. Martin's trial is over so as not to influence the jury one way or another."

"In the meantime, Mr. DeWitt, Mr. Douglas, if either you or your clients so much as HINT at this incident during Mr. Martin's trial or breathe a word of this outside the court, I'll have you brought up on contempt charges so fast, it will make your head spin. Do you hear me?"

Douglas assented. DeWitt mumbled a 'yes, Your Honor' as he and the other men filed out of the chambers toward the jail.

Court resumed shortly after the judge and attorneys returned from the jail. Ginny and Daisy stayed away from the court room. The defense for Martin was mostly character witnesses. Then Martin took the stand. He regaled the jury as how Virginia flirted with him and all but suggested that she was 'asking for it.'

I seethed with anger again and I could tell Jess was furious too.

Martin tried several times to wedge the incident in the jail into his testimony, but each time the judge banged his gavel loudly.

The judge warned Martin several times about it until finally he said, "Mr. DeWitt, if your client says one more word about last night, I will fine both you and him for contempt. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Honor," DeWitt replied.

The defense rested before noon. Court adjourned for lunch and resumed at 2 pm at which time the attorneys each gave their summations. DeWitt's summation again brought up that Ginny had flirted with Martin while he was in the posse and when he stopped to water his horse. He hinted that something inappropriate was going on at our ranch (I bristled at his words and bit my tongue) between Ginny, Jess and me; however, he did not try to convey about Ginny's encounter with the Hardings.

Douglas painted Martin as a scourge preying on helpless women. A coward lying in wait until Ginny was alone to take advantage of her for his own pleasure.

Once summations were finished, the jury was sent into deliberations and court was adjourned until the jury reached a verdict.

I checked on Daisy and Ginny at the hotel and let them know that deliberations were underway. Jess and I met in the saloon along with most of the court audience, waiting for the verdict.

A couple of hours later someone came in and said they jury had a decision. The saloon emptied quickly and everyone went to the courtroom. Ginny and Daisy were already there sitting behind Douglas when Jess and I arrived. Ginny had her head down and would not look at us.

We rose as the judge came in. The jury filed in, looking somber.

"Guilty of assault and attempted rape," came the verdict. Hushed mutters went through the court audience like a wave. The judge banged his gavel.

"The Court agrees with the jury's verdict and the Court thanks the jury for their service."

"Mr. Martin, you have been tried and found guilty of assault and attempted rape. This court sentences you to five years in the territorial prison. Sheriff, take the prisoner in hand to be remanded to the territorial prison."

Loud murmurs rose from the onlookers and the judge banged his gavel loudly again.

"Also, as to the accusation by Mr. Martin of attempted murder on his person by Miss Virginia Radcliff, the court can find no evidence to substantiate this accusation. Therefore the charge of attempted murder is hereby dismissed."

I let out a heavy exhalation in relief. Ginny still did not look up. Douglas turned around to congratulate Ginny. She mechanically shook his hand, not really seeing him.

Sheriff Cory came over and said that he could release Ginny's gun, all we had to do was stop by and sign for it. I shook his hand and thanked him.

I was very puzzled at Ginny's behavior. She seemed to be all over the map during these past few days. This latest conduct was similar to when Mort and I first found her. It appeared as though she was in shock. I chalked it up to the strain of the trial and the gamut of emotions she must have felt.

Daisy put her arms around Ginny's shoulders, "Let's go home," she said.

Ginny looked quizzically at Daisy, "Home?" Her tone sounded like disbelief.

"Home." Daisy repeated and she guided Ginny out of the court room.

Shortly afterward, we had the bags loaded into the buckboard. We stopped by the sheriff's office and retrieved Ginny's .45. Jess kept it with him the rest of the way home.

All the way back we kept trying to engage her in conversation but she had withdrawn into herself, her face a mask without emotions. She didn't say one word the whole journey back to the ranch.

It was late evening when we got there. Our neighbors had taken care of the stages and the horses while we were away. We thanked them and they left. Mike was still at the neighbor's and since it was so late, we decided to let him stay one more night.

Ginny turned in early, Daisy too. Jess and I sat out on the porch for a while contemplating the past few days. We tried to avoid the subject but our minds kept turning to Ginny and her odd behavior. It was as if there were three sides to her: one side the polite, intelligent, funny young woman we had come to know and love, another side a shy girl, understandably fearful of strangers, and the third side desperately wanting to make sense of what has happened to her. We had no answers on how to help her other than being ready to support her.

The problem unresolved, we headed to bed. I laid awake for quite a while reflecting on the past few days before sleep overtook me.


	23. Chapter 22 Mike and Ginny

Chapter 22 Mike and Ginny.

The next day, Jess and I took care of the morning stage and were removing the harnesses and started grooming the horses. Shortly afterward, Ginny emerged from the house dressed for working with Bella and Bonnie. She was still withdrawn and did not glance in our direction as she made her way to the barn.

When she came out of the barn, Jess asked her if she'd like to help groom the horses, which she usually loved doing. It was as if she didn't hear him as she passed right on by.

Jess, I guess, was frustrated with her lack of acknowledgement and ran to catch up with her while I brushed one of the horses.

Suddenly, I heard a loud "HEY!" and turned in time to see Jess getting flung onto his back by Virginia and her quickly on top of him! I ran to see what the matter was. She had him pinned- his arms under her knees, one hand around Jess' neck and a small derringer pointed in his face.

"Ginny," I said slowly, "Ginny, put the gun down."

Ginny snarled up at me with such black hatred in her eyes but it quickly turned to recognition and then to horror. She glanced down at her prisoner, she immediately threw the derringer away, released her hold on Jess' neck and backed away from him.

"Oh God, Jess! I'm so sorry! I didn't… I thought… oh God." She kept backing away from Jess as he stood up , rubbing where her hands had pressed in on his neck.

Jess was trying to tell her it was okay but she wasn't listening. She turned and ran. "Ginny!" He tried to follow, but I put a restraining hand on him. "No Jess, give her time."

"Slim, it was as if she didn't know who I was!"

"I know, Jess."

"What if she tries something foolish?"

"Just give her some time to calm down. I think she'll be alright."

The neighbors were bringing Mike home and passed Virginia running in the opposite direction. I saw Mike's head turn and call to her as she passed them. He hopped down as soon as the buckboard stopped. "Where's Ginny going? What's wrong with her?"

Before Jess or I could answer, Mike dropped his bag in the dirt and ran after her, calling.

Virginia had a big head start and Mike was trying to catch up. Jess and I were relieved when Ginny stopped at the tree on the hilltop above the ranch and sat down beside it.

I saw Mike finally trudge to the hilltop. He sat down beside her.

Their Conversation.

Mike was out of breath by the time he reached the tree on the hilltop. It took him a couple minutes of rest to speak.

Virginia was staring down at the ranch yard- at the spot where she almost shot Jess.

'I didn't mean it,' she thought to herself. 'It's all wrong! How could I have done that? Why did I react that way?'

"Hi, Ginny," Mike breathed.

"Hi Mike," Ginny said softly. She could hold it in no longer. She put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"Don't cry, Ginny," Mike said with concern in his voice.

But Virginia couldn't stop it; didn't want to stop. She wanted to feel the anguish- no less than she deserved. She deserved to be miserable.

She felt Mike's small hand on her back. 'Why are you crying, Ginny?"

Without looking up she said, "I miss my sisters."

For a long time Mike didn't say anything, he just kept rubbing her back like Slim and Jess had done when he had nightmares.

"Don't cry, Ginny. You'll see them again sometime. Aunt Daisy says we'll see all our loved ones someday in Heaven. Your sisters will be there…"Mike lowered his voice, "and so will my folks."

Virginia looked up, "Your folks?"

"Yeah, ma and pa got killed by Indians when I was younger. I watched it happen. Slim and Jess took me in and adopted me. Now Daisy and me are part of their family. I'm sure they would adopt you too if you asked them."

Virginia gave a faint smile at the youth's simplistic wisdom.

"Do you miss your folks, Mike?"

Mike bowed his head. "At first I missed them all the time. I was all alone and scared. I didn't know Jess and I didn't know Slim. I was afraid of them. But after a time, I wasn't scared anymore. I still missed my ma and pa but after a while, the hurt didn't hurt so much."

"What about now? Do you still miss them?"

"Sometimes. But Aunt Daisy says that they are watching over me from Heaven. They want to make sure I'm being a good boy and that I grow up to be a man they can be proud of."

After a moment thinking, "Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could be part of your family?"

Mike looked into Virginia's face with a big toothy grin on his lips. "Sure! I'll go ask them!"

She smiled at him. She wasn't serious but he was ready to jump up and head down the hill, "Wait Mike!"

"Why?"

"Well, I'd rather they decide for themselves."

"Huh? How ya gonna know if you don't ask them?"

"Well, it's a big step to take in a girl. Looks like it's just been you boys so far."

"And Aunt Daisy and she's a girl."

"Yes, she is, Mike but she's older than me. It might be different with me."

"Like how?"

"Well, I don't know because I'm not a boy but they may not like a sister butting in all the time, taking their time away from you."

"Aw, they won't mind. They like you!"

Startled, Virginia said, "They do?"

"Yeah, I overheard them talkin'. They said they wished you would stay around."

"Really?"

"Really."

She had to try hard to keep from tearing up. "Go on back to the ranch. I'll be along in a little while. You and I will work with Bella, ok?

"Ok!" Mike raced back down the hill. Virginia watched him as he disappeared into the house. She smiled. He reminded her a lot of Sissy, full of boundless energy and joy.

Virginia drew a long shuddering breath. She felt like she was drowning so great was the weight upon her shoulders.

She felt an ache inside her- like she had a scab over her heart. Just when she thought it was going to heal, something would happen and the wound was torn open again, bleeding into her soul.

She could still feel all those hands on her. She could still feel each and every cut made into her back with the broken bottles. She could still smell the whiskey on their breath; the moldy dampness and the earthy odor of the soddy. She still remembered struggling to breathe when they crushed her with their weight.

The trial had taken its toll. She had come oh so close to having to touch that part of her she had wanted buried. Close to having to gouge and reopen that deep heart wound that had barely begun to heal. Close to facing the reality, the shame, the stigma.

She thought about what Daisy had said after the trial: "Let's go home."

Truth be told she had no home to go to which was why she was puzzled at Daisy's words. She had grown very fond of the four people at the bottom of the hill. They had taken her in, saved her life-twice. She had begun to think of them as family; but the reality was she didn't deserve to think of them that way. True, they had been very kind to her allow her to stay but why on earth would she deserve such kindness and caring with nothing to repay them? She had nothing to give them. Everything had been taken away from her. She wanted to repay them with all her heart. Instead, she was making a mess of things, causing them to suffer.

Her thoughts turned to the events just moments ago. She was still horrified at what she had done. She could have killed Jess. No, that was not so easily forgiven. You don't turn a gun on family.

They had surrounded her, protected her, supported her just like family and this- this is what she does to repay that? Almost kill one of them?

She felt empty inside; lost.

'What do I do now?' she thought to herself. Sitting underneath the tree an hour later, she still had no answer.

Jess and Slim were working near the corral pounding stakes. She could see them plainly. The hammering sound of the mallet didn't reach her ears until well after the mallet struck the stake. She watched and listened for a time.

'Right now,' she thought, 'the first thing I have to do is try to apologize to Jess.'

Jess and I were so thoroughly engrossed in hammering stakes we didn't see Virginia walk up shyly. Suddenly Jess stopped hammering. I followed his gaze to Virginia.

Her head was lowered and she softly said, "I'm so sorry Jess! Please forgive me!"

Jess walked up to her, cupped her chin and raised her head. Tears were falling from her lashes. She was ashamed to look him in the eye.

"Ginny look at me."

She finally looked up at him.

Jess smiled, brushed a falling tear, "There is nothing to forgive."

"I could have killed you…"

"But you didn't," he interrupted her.

"What if it was Mike instead of you?"

"But it wasn't."

I stepped up. "Ginny, you haven't done anything wrong. There is nothing to forgive. Besides, Jess here has done the very same thing on me. Right, Jess?"

A mischievous smile crossed Jess' lips and he looked into Ginny's eyes. "You should've seen Ol' Slim's face here when I drew down on him when he snuck up behind me once."

Virginia's face brightened just a fraction and a small smile of gratitude and relief played across her lips. There was pain and embarrassment still in her features.

I gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze, "I'll make sure Jess here wears a cow bell from now on, OK?"

She laughed nervously at that. It was a wonderful sound!

Jess sidled up to her and said, "Ya gotta teach me that throw though so I can pull it on Ol' Slim here!"

"Oh no," I said. "She's going to teach me that move first!"


	24. Chapter 23 A New Horse to Train

Chapter 23 A New Horse to Train.

May was left behind, June was waning too. Weeks had passed since Martin's trial. Ginny's manner returned to normal.

Summer was heating up. Hot days were now normal occurrences.

Jess and I left early one Saturday morning to pick up supplies in town. We needed wire for fencing, gloves and a few other things for Daisy.

We got back to the ranch a little before noon. Daisy was hanging the wash. Mike and Ginny were nowhere to be found.

When we asked where they were, Daisy said, "Mike got his chores done and Ginny has started supper and baked a pie. Mike decided to take Ginny swimming."

"At his water hole?"

"No, I think they were going to the waterfall."

Jess looked at me grinning, "Think they ought to have all the fun, Slim?"

I grinned back, "No, I don't think they should!"

We quickly discarded the purchased supplies in the barn. We once again marveled at Ginny's organizational skills. She kept our tack in excellent repair and cleaned.

Hopping back on our horses we shouted to Daisy that we'd bring Mike and Ginny back before supper!

Half an hour later, we arrived at the waterfall. I could see Mike's head bobbing in the water but I couldn't see Ginny's.

"Slim!" Jess called fervently. He was staring upwards and pointing to the top of the cliff. At the top, about thirty feet up, a lone figure was poised near the edge. It was Ginny!

My heart leaped to my throat, "What does she think she's doing?"

Jess stated the obvious, "Looks like she's going to jump!"

As if to confirm this, Ginny leaped off the cliff!

"GINNY!" I shouted, much too late.

It was terrifyingly beautiful to watch. Her arms straight out and her legs tightly together to form a 'T'. She looked for an instant as if she was defying gravity-about to fly away! Then gravity took hold and she was falling toward the water, still forming the perfect 'T'!

Split seconds before she would have fallen headlong into the water, she tucked herself and somersaulted to reposition herself straight as a stick. She broke the water's surface with her feet. There was no splash when she entered the water.

For several agonizing seconds Jess and I waited, eyeing the spot where she had entered the water. Much to our relief, her head popped to the surface. She spouted water and flicked her head in an attempt to get her long hair out of her face.

Mike shouted to her, "That was the best one yet!"

I was still trying to get my heart back down into my chest when the pair spotted us. Waving, they started swimming toward us. Had I not been so mortified by what I had just witnessed, I would have noticed how expertly Ginny swam; but all I could see was her leaping off the cliff in front of Mike. My ears burned with anger.

Her feet touched bottom and she waded ashore, grabbing and wrapping a towel around her. She was grinning from ear to ear in exhilaration, "Come join us, you two!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" I yelled.

She stopped short and frowned, "What do you mean, Slim?"

"I MEAN THIS IS NOT THE PLACE OR THE TIME TO DO IT!"

She was clearly puzzled, "Do what?"

"END YOUR LIFE!" I was too mad to see that Mike was standing right behind Ginny. He wore a puzzled expression on his face too.

What?

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU CAN'T DO THAT IN FRONT OF MIKE!"

Ginny was genuinely stunned, "Slim, did you think I was trying to kill myself by jumping off the cliff?"

"What else am I supposed to think?"

She furrowed her brow, "That I was having fun!"

"BY JUMPING OFF A CLIFF?"

She looked disbelievingly at me and then at Jess. It didn't register with me that she was becoming angry. Her features hardened and her eyes flashed.

She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath, "Slim," her voice was calm and gentle, "I was jumping off the cliff, for fun, not trying to end my life!"

Mike had heard the whole conversation, "Sure, Slim. She'd jumped off two times before you got here." He grinned at her, admiringly. "Once she did it backwards!"

"BACKWARDS?"

"Yeah, and she's good at it, too!"

Now it was my turn to be stunned. My anger slowly ebbed as I finally grasped that she was actually having fun.

I stuttered for an apology; but the words lodged in my throat.

Jess broke the tension, "C'mon, Mike, let's hit the water, huh?"

"Yeah!" Came the enthusiastic reply, "You comin', Slim? Ginny?"

Ginny was staring at my stunned expression, "In a minute, Mike. I want to talk to Slim first."

When Jess and Mike were out of hearing, she invited me to sit at the shore.

"Slim," she began, "you should know I would never ever do anything to hurt Mike. He's like a little brother to me! I can't tell you how much joy I've had with him being around. He makes me smile. He's saved my life. He's given me new purpose. Somehow when he's around, the ache in my chest doesn't hurt as much. I don't feel as alone." She smiled at me.

"You and Jess, you're like brothers to me, too. And Daisy-well, she's my mother, my Aunt Gladys and my Aunt Ruth all rolled into one. I would never do anything to hurt you three either. You all have done so much for me. Do you think I would repay that by ending the life you have given back to me?"

"Well, I.." I stammered, now becoming embarrassed.

"I know why you think I would; given what I did all those months ago. Believe me, there were many times after that I would have done it again, too… especially after…Martin…" She stopped herself and closed her eyes briefly. A fleeting look of pain crossed her face.

"But all of you, took care of me. Saw to my every need. Later I learned how close I'd come to dying when you first brought me here. And how each of you sacrificed to save me. When I started to recover, all I could think of was what had been done to me, to Tory and Sissy and Mama and Papa. I could see nothing but pain, no way out! But after Jess told me his story… I started to think about what ending my life would mean. It would mean those… men… would get away with what they did. Slowly I came to realize that ending my life wasn't the answer."

"At the trial, I saw how much all of you cared for me. I was so scared to stand against that… man. It was probably the toughest thing I have ever had to do. I know I was not thinking straight at times. But with all three of you sitting there, somehow I didn't feel as afraid.

"I decided that if you cared that much for me- a perfect stranger; I couldn't repay you by ending what you had returned to me.

"I know what I tried to do was terrible and terrifying for you especially and I don't blame you for being scared just then when I jumped off the cliff. Rest assured, I would never ever hurt you, Jess, Daisy or Mike like that again."

She put a hand gently on mine, "I love you all like my own family!"

"Where," I cleared my throat, "where did you learn to dive like that?" My voice was meek.

"What? You think we didn't have lakes and cliffs back in Virginia? When I was younger, my friends and I used to dare each other about jumping off. I found I had a knack for it. It's one of my favorite things to do. Somehow it makes me feel…alive."

She gently kissed me on my cheek, got up and threw the towel off to join Jess and Mike in the water.

I sat there too stunned to move. I watched the three of them frolic in the water. My mood for swimming had waned but my heart was filled and warmed at what she just shared with me. I couldn't help but smile. I know it must've been a silly grin on my face.

Twice more Ginny clambered to the top of the waterfall and jumped. The second time she flipped over backwards. I held my breath each time she jumped and my heart leaped a little in alarm but each time she surfaced.

Mike now wanted to try it; but Ginny stopped him. "Mike," I heard her caution, "unless you know how to jump and how to land, you could get seriously hurt or worse. Best you wait until you gain some experience before you try that. But see those rocks by the falls? You could try jumping from those. I'll show you how to do it safely."

That was the difference between her and Jess and me. Jess and I would have flatly said no to him and given him a reason why. Mike was a good boy and would have obeyed us willingly but Ginny was different. She was patient with him. She said no, too, but in a way that left open the possibility that he could one day try it. She would also take the time to show him how to do something safely by starting small; instill confidence in him, encourage him to take incremental steps. That was how she taught Bella and Bonnie- small incremental steps; building on what they already knew then adding to it each day.

Jess and I sometimes have no time to teach Mike how to do something safely and at times that got him and us into trouble. I recalled with a shudder when Mike accidentally roped that horse in the corral. He could have been seriously injured or killed when the horse rolled on him because it got tangled up in the rope. He was fortunate to come out of the scrape with just a bump on the head, some bruises and a mild concussion.

Had we taken the time to show him how to do it safely, he may not have been injured in the first place.

Suddenly, it hit me: that was her secret to teaching! She didn't instruct Mike in book learning. She encouraged confidence that he could do it. That's why she didn't want to know what subjects those children were lacking when she was tutoring. It wasn't because she felt they needed knowledge but that they needed confidence and curiosity. Instead of focusing on what they couldn't do, she focused on what they could do and built on it, giving them self-assurance and self-esteem.

I again marveled at this young lady. Yes, she did seem just like a sister. Patient and understanding- and kind. She was wise beyond her years. She deserved a home and stability.

Ginny continued to teach Mike to train horses. Bella was a wonderful mount for Ginny; surefooted and obedient. Rarely did she shy at anything. Bonnie was growing like a weed. She was young but Ginny, Jess and I saw real potential in her as a great mount.

Jess and I gave Ginny a new horse to tackle: one of the mustang mares we had rounded up early that summer. We put the bay mare in the corral by herself. The horse paced and ran around the corral nervously.

Ginny watched her for a couple of days, the mare didn't approach Ginny but eyed her warily from the far end of the corral. She paced back and forth working herself into a lather.

Jess and I were uncomfortable about letting Ginny work with the horse. We had no doubt about her skills, but this was a wild horse that had never been handled- probably'd never seen a human before. I was afraid we'd given her more than she could handle.

The third day, Ginny put hay on the near side of the corral and sat on the porch with Mike and watched the mare. The bay moved to the near side of the corral sniffing and nibbling cautiously at the hay, now that no human was standing close.

I was helping Jess with the new mounts we were breaking and, at the same time, trying to keep an eye on Ginny.

She stood up; the mare's ears perked up and she snorted. I stopped paying attention to Jess.

"Mike," I heard Ginny say, "did you see how she reacted to me?"

"Yes."

"What does that tell you about her?"

"That she's wild."

"Yes but what else?"

"Um," I could tell he was thinking hard, "that she sees us?"

"Yes that, too, but I was thinking that she was curious."

"Curious?"

"Yes. I stood up, she raised her head and perked her ears up. She's curious as to what I'm going to do next. Am I going to hurt her? Am I going to leave her alone?"

"Oh."

"Let's see what she does when I step off the porch." Ginny took a step off. The mare didn't move but kept her ears perked toward the house.

"Now, you stay here, I'm going to step toward her. You watch what she does. Ok?"

"Ok."

Ginny took a step toward the corral. I watched in fascination. The mare kept her ears trained on Ginny.

Another step and another. The mare didn't move.

Ginny got ten steps toward the corral before the mare put her head level and started to move away from the near side of the corral. Ginny stopped and took a couple of steps backwards. The mare stopped and perked her ears again.

She took five more steps before the mare reacted. Then she backed up again. By this time, Jess was watching too.

It took her more than a half an hour to get almost to the corral before the mare would start to move away.

Ginny stopped and went back to the porch. The mare heaved a sigh and went back to nibbling the hay.

"Well Mike, what did you learn?"

I was curious how Mike would answer.

"Well," he thought. "When you moved close, the mare acted like she would move, you backed away and then she would stay put."

"That's right. I was getting close to her and she was getting scared so when I backed off, she got curious again. Each time I was able to get a little closer; she wasn't as scared."

"But why did you stop? You probably could have got all the way to the corral today."

"I probably could; but put yourself in her spot. She's been scared for the past two days, not knowing what was happening to her or what was going to happen. I think I put enough pressure on her for one day. I think she should have the rest of the day in peace. So we won't go near the corral for the rest of the day unless something happens."

"Ok."

I looked at Jess who was smiling and shaking his head. Once again, we marveled at Ginny's patience and kindness.

A couple weeks after that, Ginny was able to start sacking the mare out. Mike was relegated back to handing equipment to her outside the fence. It was no time that the mare had a saddle on her and was taking the first steps to being an excellent horse for riding. Ginny named this mare Ruby.

Jess and I were both pleased how well she trained Ruby and we paid her for the training much to her protest but I reminded her of our conversation back at the fishing hole of finding something for her to earn her keep. She stopped objecting and graciously accepted her payment.


	25. Chapter 24 Mort Brings News

Chapter 24 Mort Brings News.

It was mid-July. I was attending to the afternoon stage. Jess, Mike and Daisy had gone into town for supplies. Ginny was making bread for our supper.

As the stage left, I could see a rider approaching on the Old Laramie Road. I knew immediately it was Sheriff Cory. I was puzzled why he would be out this way.

Mort drew rein and dismounted. "Afternoon Slim. Is Miss Virginia around?"

"She's inside. I'll get her."

I opened the front door and called to her. She stepped out onto the porch wiping her hands on her apron. Mort politely removed his hat.

"Miss Virginia, I've got some great news," Mort said. "We got them! I just got a wire from Rawlins."

"Got who, Sheriff?"

"We got the men who killed your sisters! All of them!"

It was as if Mort had physically struck her! Virginia reeled and her knees buckled. She would have crumpled to the ground had I not been right beside her and caught her. She was trembling all over.

"You're…you're sure? You got them all? They're all dead?"

"No, they're not dead but most of them, including Ewell and Isom, are in the Rawlins jail. They'll be extradited to Laramie as soon as the paperwork is done."

I was worried. Virginia had gone very pale and her trembling increased. I made her to sit down on the porch chair. She was breathing heavily and looked like she might faint away any moment.

Mort looked confused. He thought he was bringing her great news that the murderers of her kin were finally going to meet Justice. To tell the truth, I was very bewildered by Virginia's reaction, too.

"Are you alright, Miss Virginia?"

Virginia ran a trembling hand through her hair. Shock still on her face.

"Thank…thank you, Sheriff, for bringing the news to me." Her voice quivered. "I'm… I'm just… shocked is all. I've been waiting for… for this news for some time. Right now I'm a bit overwhelmed. I think I need to… I need to…do you need anything from me, Sheriff? A…a statement? Anything?"

Mort still looked baffled. Clearly he wasn't expecting this type of reaction to his news.

"They'll have to be transported in a jail wagon since there are four of them but we can expect them within a week or so. I think any statement can wait a bit but I'll need you to come and identify these men when they get here. "

Now it was my turn to be shocked, "What? What are you thinking, Mort?"

"Slim, it has to be done. She needs to positively identify them. The sooner the better."

"Of course, Sheriff. I'll… I'll… I'll be in. You let me know…when. Slim, I think I'll go lie down a while. Thank… thank you, Sheriff for bringing me this information."

Virginia rose unsteadily from the chair. I put a steadying hand on her arm. "Let me help you to bed."

"I'm alright. Slim. I- I can make it."

She disappeared into the house.

"Slim, I'm sorry. I thought she'd be pleased that we got those hyenas."

"Give her time, Mort. How soon does she need to come to town?"

"Well, I'll let you know when they arrive from Rawlins. They were caught trying to rob the bank there. One of their men was killed. As soon as they arrive, I'd like to get the trial over and done with as soon as possible. I'll send a wire to see if we can't get a judge out here fast. I'll let you know something when I get word from Rawlins on the details."

Mort mounted his horse and rode off.

From inside, I heard a loud anguished wail! I rushed inside to see that Virginia didn't make it to her room; she had crumpled in a heap right by her door. She was crying so hard, she couldn't take a breath. I scooped and picked her up and carried her to her bed. She clung to me desperately, howling. I gathered her up in my arms and held her tightly. Gently, I rocked and smoothed her hair, trying to give her as much comfort as I could. It seemed to no avail. I sure wished Daisy were here!

"Shhh," I soothed. "It's ok. Go ahead and cry! Shhh!"

It suddenly struck me that I hadn't seen Ginny really grieve for the loss of her family. At first, she was in shock and then extremely sick for so long and then all the other things that had happened; but she had yet to mourn.

The prospect of the murderers of her family getting away must have weighed heavily on her shoulders; far more than we ever suspected.

That burden lifted now, even slightly, has allowed her to finally begin to grieve for her loss. That's why her reaction to Mort's news was so visceral.

It was a full half hour before she could calm down enough to finally talk.

"Oh God, S-Slim, they were so young! So full of life! Tory! Tory loved to draw! Papa bought…bought her a p-pencil and paper for the… the trip out here so she could draw what she saw. She… she was good too! Sis- Sissy loved to dance! Papa would play…played his guitar. Mama played his violin. Sissy w-would dance around the campfire. She and Tory would waltz around. We would laugh and sing. Sissy was… so full of joy!"

My mind's eye flashed back to my visions of Melissa in the blue dress and blue ribbons.

I saw Ginny smile thinly, tears still welling up in her eyes to splash down her cheeks.

Then I saw her stare into nothing, "I saw…saw it all, Slim! They… they made me watch! Every single thing they did, I had to watch! I couldn't help! They chained me, just out of reach! I-I could almost touch them! Cou…could almost reach their hands! I wanted to grab them; hold-hold them close! Pull them away from- from..! But…but I couldn't reach them! I-I… I couldn't protect them! Dear God, I couldn't reach them!"

Oh God, how my heart broke for Ginny! In my mind's eye, I could see Victoria and Melissa dancing around the firelight: Melissa with her powder blue dress and blue satin ribbons in her long white-blond hair- laughing and giggling. Then I could see the desperation in Ginny's eyes as she tried to keep the hyenas at bay-helpless to stop what was happening to her family! I could feel sorrow constrict my chest as I held her.

"Tory, Tory. Sh-she died in my arms! I wanted to pour my life into her but I was too late! I-I couldn't protect her. They took her away, Slim! Took her from my arms! I didn't know where she was! Sissy cried for her! They would…wouldn't tell me where she was! They kept laughing!'

"Shh!" I tried to calm her again. "You're safe! They can't hurt Tory or Sissy anymore!"

"Sissy! I thought Sissy would be safe! She was too young! She was so small Slim!"

"Yes, I know. Shh!" I tried rocking her again.

"They-they told me she was spec…special. I thought that meant she was… that they, they would leave her alone."

I steeled myself, knowing already what had happened to Sissy's tiny body. What Ginny had told me that day on the hill. I could never forget it as long as I lived.

"Oh Slim, she screamed so loud!" Virginia's voice was hoarse. "She cried out for Mama! For me! I couldn't help her! I screamed for her! They just laughed and cheered him on! She was in so much pain! I couldn't reach her! I could see her! Hear her screaming for me! She wanted me to take the pain away!"

"I begged and pleaded for her. They just jeered and hit me. I-I couldn't breathe!"

Her voice broke again, "Over and over again I had to watch," she caught her breath, "OH GOD SLIM I couldn't help them! I couldn't protect them! It's my fault they're dead!"

She hunched over in pain against my chest, wailing and crying uncontrollably again. She held on tightly to my arms; pushed herself against my chest, trying to draw strength from me. I held her tightly, rocking her, wishing I could take her pain away.

Behind me, I heard a slight noise. Through the door, I turned my head to see traumatized looks on Jess and Daisy. Daisy had tears glistening down her face. Jess' eyes were suspiciously glazed. Daisy disappeared. I heard the pump at the sink being worked. She reappeared with a glass of water.

"Here, dear, drink this," she said. Daisy cast a meaningful glance at me and I knew the drink would bring her rest. Virginia flung Daisy's arm aside.

"Please, dear," Daisy gently coaxed. "Drink this, it will help you rest." Virginia let go of me and moved out of my arms onto the bed. With trembling hands, she held the glass and drank it down. I gently took her shoulders and helped her settle into bed. I placed a quilt over her and sat on the side of the bed stroking her hair. She turned on her side facing me and curled up protectively. Her eyes were still bright with tears.

"I'll stay with her, Daisy, until she falls asleep."

"All right Slim." She patted me on my arm.

Ten minutes later, I quietly walked out of the room and gently shut the door. I let out a long sigh, running my hand through my hair. Daisy and Jess were sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee. A cup was already poured for me. Though it tasted good, I wasn't sure I was in the mood to drink it.

"Where's Mike," I asked.

"He's in his room."

I took another sip, "how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know I want those bastards dead," Jess said in a low growl. Daisy said nothing.

"Did you see Mort?" I asked.

"Yeah, we met him on the way home" Jess said. "He told us about Rawlins."

"He came out here with his news. I know he was wanting to cheer her up. He didn't get the reaction he'd hoped. She almost fainted when Mort gave her the news. She went inside and collapsed by her door. It was almost as if Mort had hit her."

Daisy sighed heavily, "what that poor girl's been through!"

I let out another long sigh, "I know, Daisy. If only Mort and I had gotten there in time."

Jess looked at me, "Don't do that to yourself again, Slim. This isn't your fault. If we blame anyone, blame the Hardings.

Daisy said, "Jess is right, Slim. Don't torture yourself again over something you had no control over; had no knowledge of."

I got up from my chair and moved over to the mantle, "I know. But I can't help how I feel. I feel like she's one of the family. I feel like I need to protect her like a brother. She's been hurt enough."

Later that night, Daisy had gone to bed. Jess and I were up, sitting in front of the fireplace. I heard a door open behind us. Thinking it was Daisy, I was surprised to see Mike walk between our chairs.

"What are you doing out of bed, Tiger?" Jess asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Mike said, a little sleepily.

I picked him up and put him on my lap. "What's wrong, Tiger? Have another nightmare?"

Mike picked at the buttons on my shirt. "No, it's not that. I've just been thinking." His small face was frowning.

"What are you thinking about?" Jess asked.

Mike still picked my buttons. He looked like if he asked the question, he might get laughed at. Then he looked at me. "Why do bad things happen?" He asked.

I was startled. Looking at Jess, I think he was surprised too. "What?"

"Why do bad things happen?" He repeated his question.

"What do you mean, Tiger," Jess asked.

"Well, did Miss Virginia do something to those outlaws to make them mad at her?" His face was serious.

"No, Mike," I told him. "She didn't do anything to make them mad."

"Did her sisters do something?"

"No. They did nothing wrong. They were completely innocent. They didn't deserve the treatment they got from those outlaws."

"That's what I mean."

"How's that, Tiger?"

"Well, if Miss Virginia didn't make them mad and her sisters didn't do anything to make them mad, then why did those outlaws hurt them so bad?"

I glanced at Jess, a lump was forming in my throat, hoping he'd help me find an answer for the boy that wouldn't be so complicated. His eyes looked suspiciously bright.

I was thankful when Jess at least started the conversation, "Mike, some people don't need a reason to hurt others."

Mike looked confused, "But why?"

I looked down into his small face; Melissa's face clouded my vision. "Some people, Tiger, are just so selfish, they just don't think about others they may hurt," I told him. "Other people want to hurt people to make themselves feel big."

Mike stopped picking at my buttons.

Jess continued, "And some people are just plain mean, Mike. They enjoy hurting people. That's the kind of men that hurt Virginia and her sisters. They're just plain mean."

Mike resumed picking at my buttons some more. I lifted his chin, "I'm sorry, Mike. Jess and I wish we could keep all the bad stuff from you but we can't always do that."

Mike's face scrunched up in a deep frown, "I hope those men hang!" he exclaimed. He tried to wriggle out of my lap. I held him tight.

"Whoa, Mike. Why do you think they should hang?"

"Because of what they did to Miss Virginia and her sisters! You just said she didn't do anything wrong! They deserve to hang! I wish you and Jess and the sheriff had been able to kill more of them!"

"Whoa, Tiger." I said more sternly, "I don't want you thinking like that!"

"Why not? That's what they deserve, ain't it?"

"You, Jess and I think that is what they deserve. And that is wrong!"

Thoroughly confused, Mike's eyebrows knitted together, "Huh?"

"Mike, if Jess, Sheriff Cory or I had taken the law into our own hands, if we'd just hung those men without a trial because we felt that was what they deserved, we'd be just as guilty as those men."

"I don't understand."

"Mike, every person- and that includes you or me, Jess or Sheriff Cory, or even these men that hurt Virginia- deserves to have their day in court. A person is supposed to be innocent until it is proven in a court of law that he is guilty. A judge or a jury hears both sides of an argument and then makes a decision whether or not that person is guilty of a crime. If he is found guilty, the man will be punished according to the law. It doesn't matter if WE think he is guilty."

"I still don't understand."

Jess broke in, "Mike, s'pose you went to Mr. Randall's store an' took some candy from th' candy jar without payin' for it and your friend Jack was blamed for stealing the candy. The sheriff catches Jack in th' store and arrests him without letting Jack defend himself. Sheriff Cory knows Jack didn't have the money for the candy and he was in the store same time as you. Do you think the sheriff did the right thing?"

"No, because I stole the candy."

"Right, but the sheriff is so sure Jack stole the candy and deserves to be punished for stealing so he throws him in jail. Do you think Sheriff Cory is right?"

"No, because I stole the candy. It doesn't matter what the sheriff thinks. It would be wrong for him to put Jack in jail for something I did."

"It's the same thing with these men. We may be sure they did those bad things to Virginia and her sisters, but those men deserve a chance to explain themselves. If we punished them simply because we knew they were guilty, we would be guilty ourselves of not allowing these men to explain and defend themselves before a rightful judge and jury. Do you see?"

"I-I think so," I could tell he was thinking hard, "but I still think they should be hung for what they did!"

"That may be their punishment once they appear in court, but that is for a judge or jury to decide, not you or me or Jess."

"Good! I'm glad they'll hang!"

"NO, Mike! Don't EVER be glad about that!"

Mike's eyes widened with a bit of fear.

"Don't ever be glad someone has to die as a punishment!"

"Why not? I hear people say all the time that 'hangin's too good.'"

"Yes we hear it all the time; but those words are spoken in anger. It is never good when a person dies as punishment. When that happens, even if it is decided by a judge, we take judgment out of God's hands and put it into our own hands. We should never be glad about that."

"Well, why do we hang people then?"

"Mike, right now that is the law. Some bad men go to jail and some men are hung. It depends on what crime they commit. The worse the crime, the worse the punishment. Does that make sense?"

Mike replied, "Yes. Kinda like when I do something bad and I get punished. The badder I am, the badder the punishment."

"Worse, not badder," I corrected.

"But, you're right. I'm sorry, Tiger, Jess and I wish we could shield you from this; but that isn't possible. Just know if you have questions about anything, we're here to try an answer them. We hope to be able to; but sometimes even we grown-ups don't always have the answers."

"Okay." Mike said, a little downcast.

"It's way past your bedtime, Tiger."

"Okay." He hugged my neck tight, "G'night." He jumped off my lap to hug Jess, "G'night Jess."

"G'night Tiger."

We heard his bedroom door shut.

Jess, in a low voice, said, "I'm like Mike, Slim. I hope those animals hang. They deserve it."

"Me too, Jess." I sighed. "Me too."


	26. Chapter 25 Ambush

Chapter 25 Ambush.

I hate ambushers. They are cowards; hiding out waiting to cut you down without giving you a chance to defend yourself.

A couple of days after Mort stopped by I was on my way to town. I was headed in to talk with him about the prisoners on their way from Rawlins and when Ginny would need to give her statement.

It was a hot summer day and I stopped by the creek to let Alamo have a drink.

The next thing I knew, Jess was looking down at me yelling my name. It was growing dark. I felt as though someone had used my head for a hammer. It was pounding. I had to fight to keep from throwing up. Even though I was on the ground, the world spun crazily.

"How do ya feel, Pard?" Jess asked.

I grimaced and tried to sit up despite the dizziness. Jess put an arresting hand on my chest. "No, just lay back down, Slim." He put a compress on my head. It was cool and eased the throbbing just a mite.

"What happened?" I asked weakly.

"I was hopin' you could tell me. Alamo came back ta'the ranch all alone. I saddled Trav'n set out to find ya. Took me a while."

"I was letting Alamo drink and then you were over top me. Must've been an ambush."

"Who?"

"Dunno," I winced when Jess applied a clean neckerchief to my head.

"C'mon, let's get you to the doc's."

"I'm all right," I protested. But my body betrayed me. I couldn't sit up without the world spinning crazily.

"Easy, there. Lean on me." Jess helped me stand but I swayed threateningly.

Jess put me on Traveler and mounted up behind me. The world tilted again from my effort to get mounted. My head pounded and I closed my eyes to keep from throwing up.

Gratefully, I lay down on Doc Collyer's examining table. Jess relayed what had happened as the doc did a thorough examination.

"Well, Slim, you are very lucky. A fraction of an inch to the right and you would be dead. You do have a concussion. It's serious enough for you to stay here overnight for observation but otherwise I think you should be fine."

Just then, Mort opened the door. "I saw Jess bringing you in. What happened?"

"Ambush." Jess said.

"Any idea who?"

I shook my head and immediately regretted it. I groaned. Doc Collyer put a hand on my chest, preventing me from rising. "You need to stay down, Slim."

"Do you think it could have been part of the Harding gang?"

"I thought there were ten of them?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"We really don't know exactly how many are in the gang but everyone seems to think there are ten. I can account for ten: the four in the Rawlins jail, the man who was killed in the robbery, Boggs, the guy killed at your ranch and the three we killed at the farm."

It's possible there are more than ten. It would be hard to know for sure and I'm certain Isom and Ewell are not going to talk."

"We can't do anything about it except wire Rawlins to be on the lookout."

My head was hurting more and more. I put my hand to my head and tried to stifle a moan- without success. Doc ushered Jess and Mort out. He told Jess that if there were no complications I could go home tomorrow. That was the last thing I heard.

It was almost noon the next day before I returned to the land of the living. My head still throbbed but not as much as before. The doc helped me to a sitting position.

Jess was waiting to take me home.

Doc looked at me worriedly. "I think you ought to stay one more night, Slim," he said.

I'll be all right, Doc. I'd rather get on home.

"Well just be sure you take it very easy the next couple of weeks. Stay in bed for at least three or four days before you try to do anything. Nothing strenuous! You're liable to be pretty woozy."

"Jess, you make sure he follows my orders. If he gets worse, call on me. Tell Daisy too!"

"Will do, Doc."

The ride home took its toll. The dull throb gave way to a hard pounding in my head. I was extremely grateful to actually go to bed. Daisy brought a cool compress for my head and shut the curtains in the room so it was nice, cool and dark. I was chilled from a fever but once in bed, I ducked under the covers and was almost instantly asleep.

I woke to the wonderful smell of coffee. It took me several seconds to realize where I was. My stomach panged and growled with hunger. My head still throbbed but much less so. I tried to rise but the effort caused me to groan.

Daisy and Jess hurried in. "How ya feelin', Pard? Jess asked.

"Like I've been shot in the head. What's for supper, Daisy?"

Daisy chuckled, "You mean breakfast, Slim. You've been out for two days."

"What?"

"You needed it. You developed a fever."

"What about the stages?"

"Taken care of, Slim. You should stay in bed. Remember Doc said complete bed rest."

"Can't I at least get something to eat? I'm starving."

Daisy smiled, "well that's a good sign. I'll bring your breakfast in shortly."

It suddenly occurred to me something was missing. "Where are Mike and Ginny?"

"Mike is outside, playing with the puppies."

"And Ginny?"

Daisy and Jess exchanged concerned looks.

"She's very upset, Slim. She blames herself for you getting shot. She's afraid to see you."

"She blames herself? Why?"

"She thinks it's her fault one of the Harding gang shot you."

"That's… that's ridiculous! We don't even know if it was the Harding gang."

"She seems to think it was. She's kept to herself these past two days. She's not joined us at the table for meals nor has she hardly spoken to anyone, not even Mike."

"Tell her I want to see her."

"I'll try, Slim. But I can't guarantee she will come." Daisy said. "But first you need to eat. "

Jess came in after looking for Ginny. She was nowhere to be found. Bella was gone, too. Bonnie, who had just been weaned by her dam, was by herself in the corral, looking around every once in a while and calling for her mom.

"I didn't think she was that upset, Slim. I don't know where she would have gone. You'll just have to wait to talk to her when she comes back."

Being in bed gives you a lot of time to think and my mind was on Ginny. Where was she? She had no place to go; no family left. What would become of her?

She and Mike had developed a special bond; one similar to a brother and sister. In a way I looked on her as a sister, too. I wanted what was best for her. I wanted to keep her safe. She needed a place to call home- and a family to care for her.

"Daisy?" I called.

Daisy appeared, wiping her hands on her apron, "you need something, Slim?"

"Daisy, I need you to think carefully. How do you feel about Ginny?"

Daisy was surprised. "Ginny? Well I haven't really given much thought about how I feel about her, Slim."

For several moments she was silent.

"I feel like she's a daughter," she said carefully. "I feel like she needs a family to care for her and love on her. She has a huge hole in her heart that needs filling. If I could fill just a tiny space in that hole, it would be wonderful."

Daisy eyed me speculatively, "Why? How do you feel about her, Slim?"

"I've just been thinking about some things. We will have to expand again if we take her in."

Daisy grinned broadly, "Yes I expect we will." Suddenly serious, "what about Mike and Jess? How do you think they feel about her? And what about what she thinks of us? Do you think she'd stay if we invited her? You're not planning on courting her are you, Slim?"

I chuckled, "No Daisy. I'm not planning on that. I'm like you; I think she needs a family to care for her. We already know what Mike thinks of her. As for Ginny… like the Doc said: 'we can show her the door but she'll have to decide for herself to walk through.'"

"What about Jess?"

"I'll talk to him when he comes in."

It was almost dark before Ginny came in on Bella.

Jess had come in from being outside most of the day. He was pacing the floor waiting for Ginny to show, as worried as I was.

Jess grabbed his hat and stalked off to the barn. I imagined he was going to administer some 'brotherly love' to Ginny.

To my surprise, it was Jess who came back in looking shamefaced. Ginny had reminded him she was meeting Gayle Sommers to talk about her teaching methods. I guess during all the commotion over me getting shot, the appointment had been forgotten by all of us.

"Jess, I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Ginny," I answered. "But we can wait until we have some time to talk privately."

"I think I know what you want to discuss. I think it's a fine idea. She needs a family. And who better than a family of strays? 'Sides, it would break Mike's heart if she left."

I smiled at Jess. "I like her too."

He grinned, "when are we going to tell her?"

"I'm not sure."

Jess frowned. "Sure we're not doing this on account of feeling sorry for her?"

"Well, how do you feel about her?"

He put his hand to his face and scratched his stubbled chin, "I'm not sure Slim. I said at Martin's trial I feel like she's family. She just seems so fragile at times. Then other times she's a tower a' strength. I can't figure her out."

"Neither can I, Jess. I've puzzled over her behavior many times. One thing is for sure: she needs to rebuild her life and I can't think of a better place to start that than right here."

"I agree."

Just then Ginny came in and timidly knocked on my door. "You wanted to see me, Slim?"

Jess looked at me and nodded, then he left, closing the door behind him.

"Jess tells me you think it was the Hardings who shot me."

Ginny's eyes turned fearful. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. I just think it was the Hardings who had ordered it. Maybe as revenge for jailing Ewell or taking back the money they stole. Who knows?"

She lowered her head, "They don't really need a reason for what they do. I know."

"We don't know it was the Hardings who shot me. For all we know it could've been some hunter who missed his target."

Ginny looked up at me sharply and narrowed her eyes, "you don't believe that."

"All I know is that you don't need to blame yourself for what they do. It is purely on their heads. You don't need to get upset over what they do. Ok?"

She let out a sigh, and it sounded like a relief. "Ok," she said softly.

"Now, there is one other thing I want to discuss with you."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…"

Our conversation was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

I heard Jess greet Sheriff Cory.

"Is Slim awake, Jess?" I heard Mort say.

"Yes." I heard footsteps and a small knock at my door.

"Come on in, Mort."

The door opened. Mort stepped in with his hat in his hand.

"Slim, Jess, Miss Virginia," he acknowledged. "I have some bad news. The jail wagon was attacked on the way here. Ewell and Isom have escaped."

"How, Mort?"

"It seems they had outside help." Ginny looked alarmingly at Mort and then at me. It was as if Mort had confirmed her fears about my shooting.

"The wagon was ambushed. A firefight ensued. Two of the prisoners were killed. The driver and three guards were killed; one guard was seriously wounded. The sheriff in Rawlins isn't sure he will live but he did detail the incident. Ewell, Isom and the ambusher escaped on horseback."

Ginny turned pale and looked fearful.

"Where was the wagon ambushed?" Jess asked.

"About midway between here and Rawlins. The sheriff in Rawlins formed a posse to search for them but didn't have any luck. He wired me just a couple hours ago."

I swallowed. Suddenly, my head throbbed again. "Do you think there is any danger, Mort?"

"Hard to say, Slim. Since we don't know who ambushed you, I'd say there is an outside chance they would come here but we can't be certain. Still I want you all on guard until they are captured."

Jess looked at Mort, "you formin' a posse?"

Sheriff Cory pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Not at this time, Jess. Not much use to. They're probably long gone. Probably over in Colorado by now."

Jess looked dubious. I agreed with his doubtfulness.

The next few days, Ginny was on edge. She jumped at the slightest sound. I even saw her flinch away from Mike when he made a ruckus as boys do. She ate very little and barely slept. Again I heard her pace at night. Her anxiety was beginning to affect her physically. Dark circles were forming under her eyes and she was pale and drawn.

I was laid up with my head wound and so wasn't able to do much except sit on the couch and watch outside the window, much to my chagrin.

Jess took care of the stages and because of Mort's warning had stayed around the ranch, finding things to do which wasn't too difficult.

One afternoon, several days after the Hardings' escape, I was watching out the window. Ginny, Mike and Jess were at the corral watching Bella and Bonnie. Suddenly I saw Jess stiffen and force both Ginny and Mike to the ground behind a water trough. At the same time, shots rang out! I jumped off the couch, shouting to Daisy, "Stay inside!"

I grabbed the rifle above my desk and my pistol off the coat rack, making sure they were both loaded.

Carefully, I stepped outside and surveyed the situation. Ginny and Mike were still on the ground. Jess was shooting first in one direction and then another. It seemed shots were coming from at least three directions.

Jess suddenly spun around and dropped to the ground, rolling around as though hit. He was up immediately firing in the direction of the shot that hit him. I saw the ambusher forced backwards as Jess' bullet hit him in the chest.

From another direction a rifle shot and I saw a mist of blood spray from Jess' coat. He dropped to the ground near Mike and Ginny, his gun slipping from his hand to land in the dirt near Mike.

I brought my rifle to bear in the direction of the shot that hit Jess. Pain shot through my arms as a bullet from another path hit my rifle, rendering it useless. I ran for cover behind the rain barrel at the corner of the porch, tossing the rifle away and bringing my pistol out of the holster. Bullets were raining down in my direction like hail. Bullets were also spitting up dirt near Jess as he scrambled for cover.

I saw Mike get to all fours, crawling toward Jess and my heart jumped into my throat. NO!

I saw Mike grab Jess' gun and toss it to him. Jess caught it, scrambled up and shot in a direction where some of the bullets had come from. There was a harsh yelp and then sudden silence in all directions. The smell of gunpowder filled the air and my ears rang from the gunfire.

Though this all seemed to go in slow motion, the whole shootout lasted only seconds.

I heard a horse gallop away.

Slowly, warily, I got up with my pistol still in my hand. Jess was on his knees holding on to his arm grimacing. Ginny was crawling toward him.

"Jess!" She called. "Jess!"

"Mmm okay," he said hoarsely. "Just got me in the arm.

"Slim, Jess has been shot!"

My long legs carried me to his side quickly.

Daisy came out of the house a look of fear on her face. "Are all of you all right?" She saw me hurrying to Jess on the ground and ran inside to get her nurse's satchel.

Blood stained Jess' coat. I tried to be as gentle as possible removing it but he hissed in pain. Blood was oozing from the wound.

When I took the coat off, I found blood dripping from a second bullet wound in his side. Both wounds didn't appear to be serious but they were cause for concern.

"C'mon, Pard. Let's get you in the house where Daisy can look at you."

I helped him up. He looked around for Mike.

"Are you all right, Mike?"

"I'm all right, Jess. Are you ok?"

"Gonna be fine, Tiger. Daisy will fix me right up. You shouldn't have done what you did. You coulda been killed."

"You needed your gun. Slim could have been killed if you didn't shoot that outlaw."

Though I was unnerved by his action I couldn't fault his logic. He must have seen me pinned down.

As we took Jess inside to lay him on the couch I admonished gently, "You should have stayed down, Mike; but I'm grateful to you." I gave him a smile and his features brightened.

I looked at Ginny, "Are you ok?"

"A little shaken is all. Do you think they were the Hardings?"

"Probably so. Once I know that Jess is ok, I'll fetch the sheriff."

"Why not let me go? I can get him while you and Daisy take care of him."

"Because there is still at least one of the gang out there and you might be a perfect target out on the road."

"You might be too," she pointed out.

Daisy was checking Jess' wounds. "Slim, I don't think they are serious but they might need a stitch or two."

Jess gritted his teeth, "Just get it over with, Daisy."

"Are you sure, Jess?"

"I'm sure."

I went to where we kept the 'for medicinal purposes only' whiskey and handed the bottle to Jess. He took a couple swallows and handed the bottle back to me with a crooked grin.

"Ok Daisy, get to it."

I was back after a couple hours with Sheriff Cory. We both checked the two bodies lying in the nearby bushes.

We came upon the first body; the one Jess had shot in the chest.

"Bonds!" Mort said, astonished.

"You know him?"

"Yes. He was part of the posse. The other man from Ironwood. Rail Bonds, remember?"

Vaguely I recalled the name and then his lanky manner came into focus. "Yeah, I remember. There was something about him I didn't care for. Guess my instincts were right."

"I'll bet, Slim, that he was the one who ambushed you. If he's a member of the Harding gang, he's been free to carry out their orders."

"Probably so."

He's also probably the one who helped the Hardings escape the jail wagon."

I nodded in agreement. We moved to the second man Jess had shot. I recognized him immediately. I'd seen his face, along with his brother's, on enough wanted posters: Isom Harding."

"It must have been Ewell Harding that got away."

Sheriff Cory agreed.

He and I picked up the bodies one at a time and loaded them onto the buckboard and covered them with a tarpaulin. The Mort went into the house to get statements from us about what happened.

Jess was sitting on the couch with his arm in a sling and a bandage around his midriff but he didn't seem to be in much pain. I'd seen him worse off.

An hour later, Mort and I were hauling the bodies back to Laramie to be positively identified and the proper paperwork filed.

After taking the bodies to the undertaker, I joined Sheriff Cory in his office. He was bent over his desk, going through his stack of wanted posters.

"Here's the Hardings' poster: Five thousand apiece!" He whistled at the amount.

He pulled the poster and set it aside and continued his search through the stack.

He finally pulled one out with a picture that looked like Bonds. "Real name: Randall Boyd. Wanted for murder, bank robbery and a train holdup. Reward: three thousand eight hundred dollars."

The sheriff looked at me. "Slim, I know you and Jess don't necessarily like taking this type of bounty but you deserve it."

I hesitated. I really didn't want this blood money, but close to nine thousand dollars was nothing to take lightly. It could go a long way to improve things at the ranch. I mulled it over for several seconds, chewing on my lower lip. Suddenly I had an idea.


	27. Chapter 26 The Showdown

Chapter 26 The Showdown.

Jess and I kept an alert watch the next few days, concerned that Ewell would return to exact revenge for the death of his brother. We stayed close to the ranch with our rifles in easy reach. Daisy, Mike and Ginny were chafing at our restrictions on their movements.

Three weeks had passed since the shootout with no sighting of Harding.

Finally, Daisy had had enough. "Slim, I need to go to town! We need supplies and I need to fit Mike with some new clothes! He's had another growth spurt and his clothes and shoes no longer fit. He'll soon split his pants right down the seam!"

"Daisy, I just don't think it is a good idea to head into town right now. Ewell is out there somewhere, biding his time. If I let you go into town, you would be vulnerable. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know you don't Slim; neither do I. But there comes a time when you just have to take the risk. We can't live our lives in fear all the time."

"I know, Daisy. But Jess and I aren't willing to take that risk."

"Ok, Slim. I understand you care enough about us to keep us safe. We'll wait another week or two but before school starts, Mike has to have new clothes or he'll be going to school naked." She grinned.

I grinned back. "I'll keep that in mind."

A few days later, Jess and I were in the corral breaking in some new horses we'd purchased earlier in the year. Daisy came out to shake a rug out. She stopped and looked around.

"Jess! Slim! Have you seen Ginny and Mike?"

We stopped and looked around. Jess shrugged his shoulders when I looked at him questioningly.

"No Daisy, we've not seen them."

"Oh dear," Daisy said. "I hope they've not gone off anywhere. Mike had said he was getting bored staying at home all the time. He wanted to go fishing. You don't think they slipped off, do you?"

Jess and I looked at each other, concerned. "We'd better find them, Slim." Jess said.

We dropped everything and began the hunt, checking first the obvious places they could be on the ranch like the hay loft, the barn, the corral where Bella and Bonnie were. No sign.

All three of us were now very concerned.

"Jess, let's you and I take the buckboard, go to the fishing hole and spread out from there."

"Right." Jess went to hitch the wagon.

In a few minutes we were ready to roll. Both of us were in the wagon. Suddenly from behind the house, Mike and Ginny appeared. Both of them looked guilty about something.

Relieved, Jess and I were about to jump out of the buckboard to greet them (and give them a stern talking to) when Ewell Harding walked up behind them, his pistol at Mike's head!

"Jest stay right there or the kid buys it." Ewell snarled.

He shoved Mike and Ginny toward the front of the ranch. "You two, unbuckle your belts… very slow-like."

Jess and I complied, my eyes never left the pistol pointed at Mike's head.

"Now, you three, inside."

Daisy was wide-eyed with fear but she obeyed.

Once inside, Ewell ordered, "Now, you, lady, move those chairs so they're all facing this way." He nodded toward the chairs tucked under the kitchen table.

"Ok you three, set yourself down. Big man, you set in the one at the head of the table. Lady, you sit down in the one in front. And you, Harper, sit down in the one on the other side of the table. All three o' ya, put yer hands on the table and keep 'em there."

He forced Ginny to sit down on the couch and dragged Mike with him, all the while his gun pointed in Mike's back. He pulled rawhide thongs from beneath his shirt.

He moved to Jess. Ok, Harper, put yer hands behind yer back. If you flinch, the kid buys it!

His tone was one that indicated he meant it. Roughly he tied Jess' hands behind him and gagged him with his own bandana.

"You next, Big Man." I put my hands behind my back and winced as the rawhide thong bit into my wrists. He gagged me with my bandana too.

Lastly he tied Daisy, using his own bandana to gag her.

"Sit over there, kid and don't you move!" He shoved Mike to the fireplace.

Once Daisy, Jess and I were tied tightly and gagged, Ewell set his gun on the mantle of the fireplace and turned his attention to Ginny at the couch. She was pale and her eyes were wide with sheer terror!

Grabbing her, he lifted her up by the throat, slammed her up against the wall and pressed his forearm to her neck.

"You and me are gonna have some fun, whore, and they're gonna watch!"

Ewell grabbed his knife from his boot and pointed it at Virginia, "You'd better behave, bitch, or I'll cut your throat!"

"NO!" Mike jumped up from the fireplace. He punched and kicked the jackal with all his might. He only succeeded in annoying the outlaw. Ewell face-palmed Mike and shoved him to the floor with a hard thud! Mike was dazed.

Ewell laughed cruelly, "You pay attention, boy! I'll show you how to treat a whore!" He turned his attention back to Virginia. With his left hand he squeezed her throat, his other hand, he ran his knife along the buttons on the front of her shirt, popping them open one by one.

From there he moved down to her pants and slit the front so they fell to her knees. He straightened his left arm, with his fingers still squeezing her throat. "Take 'em off, whore!" He yelled, his knife gleaming close to her breast.

Silently, Virginia complied, sloughing the shirt and stepping out of the pants. She only had a chemise on now, reddening with her eyes lowered. I could see she was quaking uncontrollably.

Ewell threw her to the floor in front of us. He grabbed her by her hair and put the knife against her throat so that it dug in, drawing blood. Hoarsely he grunted into her ear, "They're going to watch us, whore! I'm going to have my fun and then they're going to watch as I slice your throat! After that, I'll kill 'em one by one, starting with that boy over there!'

Virginia could barely speak but she pleaded, "No, please!" She begged hoarsely. "It's me you want! Leave them alone!" She tried to fling him off but he was too heavy.

"No, bitch! I want you and your new family. I'm gonna destroy them the way my brother and I destroyed your old one! The way you destroyed my family! Course you ain't got no pa or ma with this ome for me to kill, do ya? I'll still take pleasure stickin' my knife in these two yay-hoos!" He pointed at Jess and me with his knife.

"No! Please!" Tears were rolling down Virginia's cheeks.

"SHUT UP!" Ewell roared and hit her with the back of his hand.

I've never been so enraged! Helplessly, Jess and I both strained at our bonds that held us, struggling to get free so we could kill the bastard!

Ewell sneered at our futile struggle.

He pulled her hair away from her neck and shoulders and proceeded to bite her cruelly. Daisy had to close her eyes and I saw tears streaming down. Jess was red, livid at his helplessness.

Ewell pulled himself to his knees and pulled Virginia with him, still holding her by her hair. His other hand plunged down her chemise and he smiled evilly at us as he fondled her. "Isom liked his whores young; too young for me. Me? I like 'em more developed."

He ran his tongue up the side of Virginia's neck. Virginia had her eyes shut tight, tears streaming.

He bit her again on the neck and cheek. Blood began to seep from the bites.

I tried to roar with rage and frustration through my gag. Ewell ignored my muted sounds but he seemed to take great pleasure in hearing us struggle.

He stood, taking Virginia by the neck and shoved her to the couch. She fell against it and turned to face him.

He advanced on her, intending to continue his assault but he miscalculated. He was almost on top of her when she drew up her legs and kicked out with all her might! She struck him in the groin.

Down he went on all fours, gasping. Virginia tried to slip past him but he grabbed her by the ankle and she fell to the floor.

Ewell picked himself up and was on top of her in a flash! His knife shined steely as it plunged into Virginia's side.

Rage, fear and loathing blinded me but I saw, horrified, the knife go in and draw out covered with blood!

"Kick me, will ya, whore? Well I'll just have to let you lay there and bleed while I enjoy slicing your friends!"

Virginia was writhing in agony but was still trying to stop him, "No!" she cried as she grabbed his arm. Again he plunged the steely knife into her side! Virginia groaned and rolled away from him semi-conscious.

"NO!" From behind Ewell, Mike shouted. He had picked up the iron fireplace poker. Swinging the poker with all his might, he hit Ewell across the back! Ewell went down on top of Virginia with a loud WHUFF!-out cold!

Mike grabbed the bloody knife and staggered to me. He cut the thongs that were cutting off the circulation in my hands. When I was freed, he grabbed me by the neck, hugging tightly, sobbing.

I struggled to untie my gag. When I was free I hugged him firmly for several seconds.

"Let me have the knife, Mike." I said gently.

I cut Jess and Daisy loose. All of us rushed to Virginia's side, rolling Ewell off her. She was bleeding heavily but still alive. Daisy rushed to get clean rags and her satchel. Jess stood up and volunteered to get Doc Collyer.

She was semi-conscious and turned to look at me and Mike. She held her hand toward Mike, resting it on his knee.

"Are you all right Mike?" She said weakly.

"I'm alright," he croaked.

"I'm glad… That was… very brave… of you, Mike." She said slipping in between consciousness and semi-consciousness. "Thank you for saving my life…"

"Just be still, Virginia," I admonished quietly. "Daisy will be here in a second. We'll get you patched up."

"Ssssure…" she breathed, slipping again into semi-consciousness.

Alarmed, she opened her eyes wide. "Is he… is he…"

I shook my head, "no he's not dead but he's out for the count."

"Then… he'll hang…"

"Yes. You just lie still."

Looking at me, she gave me a wry smile, "Is there any pla, place in your h-house, I haven't bled?"

I was glad of the small jest, "Just hold still, Daisy and the doc will fix you up. Keep talking."

She was losing blood and fought to stay conscious, "Sissy and Tory c-can…" Virginia grimaced and grunted as a wave of pain overtook her. After the wave passed, "They can b-be at peace!"

Another surge of pain fixed on her face.

"I'm… I'm sorry…"

I was puzzled, "for what?"

"Being such a bother…"

"Ginny, you're family! You're no bother!"

Mike looked at me, "You mean that Slim? She's family?"

I smiled down at her, "if she wants to be."

Consciousness had waned, I wasn't sure if she'd heard me. Daisy had arrived. She checked her pulse and breathing, "Slim, let's get her to bed."

By the time Jess and the doc arrived, Daisy had stopped the bleeding and Virginia had regained consciousness. Daisy had also checked Ewell's injury caused by the poker. Except for the black and purple bruise now forming across his back, the hyena would live to hang. I had hog tied him roughly.

Doctor Collyer checked Virginia's two stab wounds. Miraculously the knife didn't hit any vital organs or blood vessels. She had bruising and a small cut around her throat and the doctor cleaned the bite wounds.

He opened the door to allow all of us access. He smiled, "She'll be alright with a few days' rest; provided she follows my orders!" He looked down at her reprovingly and she grinned blushingly.

I grinned down at her, "Don't worry, Doc. We'll see she follows your orders."

As Doctor Collyer turned to leave, Ginny grabbed him by his arm, "Thank you, Doctor Collyer; for everything." Her eyes were filled with gratitude.

You're welcome, Miss Virginia. And he placed her hand in his and smiled down at her. "Get some rest, I'll be back to check on you."

Jess and I accompanied Doctor Collyer back to town with Ewell Harding in tow.


	28. Chapter 27 A New Stray

Chapter 27 A New Stray.

Virginia's recovery was remarkable. By the fifth or sixth day, Daisy shooed us menfolk out of the house so she and Ginny could 'work' as Daisy put it. It was to be a special celebration for Virginia, though she didn't know it.

Daisy helped her get a bath and showed her her new dress. As usual, Ginny protested. "You should not have bothered Miss Daisy," she whispered. "I don't deserve this."

Daisy scolded her and told her not to worry about a thing. But Virginia became anxious about the expense of the dress. Finally Daisy said it was a gift from all of us and that she wasn't supposed to be concerned about anything for now!

Not yet fully recovered from the blood loss, by midafternoon, Virginia was exhausted so Daisy made her go to bed for a nap.

Suppertime rolled around. Jess, Mike and I dressed in clean clothes. Mort Cory showed up too (as invited) dressed for the occasion. Supper was on the stove waiting and Daisy was in helping Virginia get ready. At last Daisy stepped through the door, "Gentlemen, may I present Miss Virginia Radcliff!" Daisy swept aside and Virginia stepped out of the room. We all stood up. She was a vision! Her lilac dress (I called it purple much to Daisy's irritation) fit her perfectly. A lilac satin ribbon was tied around her waist and another lilac ribbon was in her hair. Her hair, a deep chestnut color, was tied in the back and allowed to curl about her shoulders.

She still looked a little pale but a vast improvement.

She smiled shyly as all three of us men were struck dumb by her beauty. Only Mike seemed immune.

"C'mon, Ginny! You can sit by me!" And he grabbed her hand to pull her toward the table now set with a huge supper before us. Roasted beef, potatoes, corn, black eye beans, gravy and biscuits all prepared lovingly by Daisy.

I politely pulled a chair out for Ginny to sit next to me. I really couldn't take my eyes from her so great was the change from a frail sick girl to this beautiful young woman. Jess couldn't take his eyes from her either. It wasn't love- it was love mixed with something else- pride; brotherly love.

Virginia lowered her head shyly, uncomfortable being the source of stares. "I want to thank you all for the dress! It's very lovely! Such a wonderful gift."

I grinned and said, "The pleasure was all ours, Ginny!"

Mike squirmed anxiously in his chair giving me quick glances. I shook my head. Not yet.

She grinned at me shyly, "Thank you all for being so kind to me. I don't…"

"Gentlemen!" Daisy interrupted, half scolding, "Let's eat!" And we dug in.

Virginia became more comfortable and she engaged in the conversations. There were a few times I did see her wince and every once in a while a shadow crossed her face but all in all it was a pleasant supper. But the evening wasn't over yet.

After seconds and thirds, Jess pulled away from the table, "Daisy that was the best!"

"Thank you, Jess. Now before dessert, I think Slim and Mort ought to do their honors first."

Mike looked at Daisy, unable to hide his disappointment.

Ginny wore a puzzled expression. Daisy just winked at her cryptically. Mort pulled something from his breast pocket.

He cleared his throat, "The, outlaws, including the Harding brothers, had substantial bounties on their heads from the railroad and stage line. Slim, Jess and I decided that you should have the reward money so you can get back on your feet again. Here is the proper paperwork, all you have to do is sign and take it to the bank."

Virginia was open-mouthed as they handed her the papers. She put her hand to her mouth when she read the sum of the bounties: nearly $14,000!

Stunned, she handed the papers back across the table, "I can't take this. It's way too much. I didn't do anything to deserve this! You should split…"

"No," I interrupted. "Mort, Jess and I have talked it over. We want you to have it."

She looked at it again with tremulous hands. "I…I really don't think…"

Mort and I shushed her, "With what you went through, we think you more than deserve it!"

"That's right," Jess chimed in.

Ginny's eyes welled with tears. "I'm so sorry. I wish I was more deserving of this. I didn't do anything worth this amount of money. It is you all who should have this! You risked your lives. You took me in. You helped me when I was sick! I'm not worth this. Please take it back!"

I moved closer to Ginny in all seriousness. "Ginny. Virginia. Not one of us can begin to fathom what you went through out there. We can only speculate. Those hyenas…" Melissa's small face appeared before my eyes. I took her by her upper arms, "look at me, Ginny." She slowly raised her eyes to look into mine. "Those hyenas, ALL of them, need to pay for what they did to you and your family. It is only fair that you are compensated, however small. This, this won't bring your family back, we know, and it can't make up for the hurt that you feel. But it does give Jess, Mort and me satisfaction to know that it will help you get back on your feet. So please, take it."

She searched my eyes and my face. More tears splashed down her face. She lowered her gaze, "Alright," she whispered. Then suddenly she stood up and wrapped her arms around my chest and hugged me tightly. "Thank you all so much!" She went to Mort and gave him a huge hug and a small kiss, then Jess, then Daisy, then Mike.

Mike was squirming in his seat, "Now, Aunt Daisy, Slim? Can I get it now?"

Jess declared, "Go ahead, Tiger."

Mike left the table and ran to his room and retrieved a large piece of paper rolled up tightly and handed it to me grinning from ear to ear. He moved to stand by Ginny and held her hand tightly, beaming.

I unrolled the paper and cleared my throat but it was hard to keep from croaking as I read the paper Mike passed to me that he had hand-written: "We, at the Sherman Ranch; Slim Sherman, Jess Harper, Daisy Cooper, and Mike Williams, do hereby officially adopt Miss Virginia Radcliff as part of the Sherman Ranch Family."

A wide grin spread across Ginny's face and she turned red with embarrassment.

"There's more!" Mike said urgently.

"P.S. We love you!"

She bent down and hugged Mike tightly.

There wasn't a dry eye in the house.


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Ewell Harding did indeed stand trial for the murder of Ginny's parents and siblings. She was barely healed from her stab wounds but she bravely stood in the courtroom and recounted things that had happened to her and her sisters. She even endured the humiliation of having to show the scars on her back where the gang had sliced her with the broken whiskey bottles.

As a result, the whole Laramie community rallied around her. The evening after her testimony some of the townsmen were ready to take Ewell to the nearest tree for his very own neck tie party. Ginny stood with the sheriff, Jess and me to persuade the men to let justice prevail.

Ewell was found guilty of murder and was hanged. That was the end of the Harding Gang.

Ginny accepted our invitation to stay at the ranch; even though we didn't formally 'adopt' her like Mike wanted us to but with us she found a home and a family. One more stray to add to our collection.

As time passed and with our help she started the healing process on her psychological wounds. It was not easy at times and there were setbacks but she made remarkable progress with our help. She did indeed walk through the doors we opened for her.

She is still working on her spiritual wounds. Those are not so easy to heal and require a lot of forgiveness; forgiving Martin, the Harding gang and mostly forgiving herself.

She and I made a trek after she was well enough to ride to the grave site of her sisters. There, we placed a headstone. We also journeyed to Pine Bluffs and located the cabin where her parents were murdered. Someone had buried them near the burned out shell. We placed fresh flowers on their graves and ordered a cross to place between the two graves with their names carved on it. The journey went a long way toward her healing.

Jess, Andy and I have another partner in our ranch. Ginny took part of her money and invested it in our endeavor. She is also helping Jess and I train horses. The Sherman Ranch and Relay Station now has a reputation of being one of the finest horse ranches in the area.

Bonnie has grown into a sleek, beautiful young horse. Ginny has started her under saddle but the filly still has some growing to do before we can ride her. Her mom, Bella, continues to be Ginny's mount despite several offers from many a business man and cowboy stopping by on the stages.

Ginny continues to tutor Mrs. Sommers' schoolchildren. The two have become very good friends. It is rumored that Mrs. Sommers will soon retire and has named Ginny as her replacement.

And it turns out that all those walks along the Old Laramie Road Ginny had been taking were not all just for her health. She was stopping off at a small pond fed by a spring near the road and was studying the, uh, 'fauna,' I think she calls it. Anyway, she was studying the dragonflies around the ponded spring; making a journal of their behaviors and habits. She is going to submit her journal to an eastern university in a couple of years hoping to be able to go to college. We are all very proud of her for that.

Mike has also healed from his encounter with Ewell Harding. It took some time but with Ginny's help he returned to his old self. He and Ginny continue to have a special bond. He continues to learn about training horses and Ginny is very patient with him. And if he keeps his grades up, he is likely to wind up going to college once through school.

When we reflected on Mike's actions from the time I brought Ginny home to the Harding trial, Daisy, Jess and I were astonished at how mature he had become. We tend to think of him still as a little boy but he's now not acting so little. He is taking on more and more responsibility at the ranch, growing into a young gentleman. We couldn't be more proud of him!

What have I learned? I now understand that some people are capable of unspeakable cruelty. Yet others are capable of kindness and humility even in the influence of those who inflict harm. I now understand that people who are suicidal are not selfish people looking to see the bad in everyone. They are not insane or just wanting attention. They are people in pain; willing to try anything to stop the hurt. I have become more consciously aware of people's feelings.

I still have visions of Melissa and Victoria. They are not the nightmarish apparitions I once had. They are beautiful children- Ginny's sisters.

And, as I promised her, there were indeed more barn and square dances. Reticent at first, Ginny finally overcame her fear and started to enjoy herself. It also helped that a certain someone started showing up every chance he had to dance with her.

As it turns out, he had been in the background the whole time. He was at both Martin's and Harding's trials. Every chance he had, he came home from the eastern college he was attending. He soon started showing up at the ranch. First to take Ginny on buggy rides and then to escort her to functions. They were soon a regular courting couple. Jess and I did give him a hard time of it though. Ginny is, after all, our sister. But Will Bellamy was patient and persistent and a few months back he popped the question.

That brings us to tomorrow. It will be bittersweet, but Jess and I will be walking Ginny down the aisle, as her brothers, giving her away to Will. I couldn't think of a better honor.

Daisy has been crying the whole day today, busily helping Ginny get ready with last minute decorations and dress fittings.

Mike has been standing in front of a mirror for hours admiring his new duds for the wedding. He's turning into a real dandy!

We expect the whole community to turn out for the wedding. I just hope Jess doesn't catch the bouquet again!

End.


End file.
